Fairy Champions: Tale of Time
by Zabyne
Summary: The war is all but lost. Harry along with Hermione and Luna are the only real resistance left, but even they are forced to live in hiding. Hope however comes in the form of a request from the Fae Queen Lilith, giving the group the chance to turn the tides of the war before it even begins. Response to Paladeus' "Champions of Lilith" challenge. Grey Harry. Time-Travel. H/HG/LL.
1. Chapter 1: What goes bump in the night?

**AN: This is a response to Paladeus' 'Champions of Lilith' story challenge. For more information you can visit his profile and read through his 'Into the Rabbit Hole: Story Ideas,' collection of one-shots where he posts his challenges or check out his forum for a full list.**

**The ship with be Lunar Harmony or H/HG/LL for the folks who are less familiar with this. It is M rated and will earn the rating before too long. For those who have read my other fic this one is planned to be more light-hearted and easy going. There will be plenty of Weasley/Dumbledore bashing, so if that isn't your cup of tea then this fic isn't for you. The idea for this Fic is to give me an outlet to punish the people I dislike and write a few little Lemons and Limes for all you good folks who have so far enjoyed 'What Should Have Been.'**

**Consider the chapter mostly a prequel and the outline of the challenge is addressed and explained. Everything after this chapter is more or less my realm to play in, and play I will.**

**This Fic is meant to be enjoyed and not taken too seriously. Thanks to Paladeus who has helped and guided me getting started.**

**Story recommendation for this chapter is 'Death's Pride' by Paladeus. Lunar Harmony with a very in-depth and well thought out plot and storyline, and one of the best examples of the ship that I have ever read.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: What goes bump in the night?**

"FUCK!" Harry yelled as his portkey trip ended, his arm cradling his stomach protectively. Harry sank to the ground groaning as Hermione and Luna came dashing to his side, having just arrived themselves. Harry accepted their help as he lay back, only grumbling about his luck as they ripped his shirt away.

Really it wasn't a severe wound, and Merlin knows they had all received worse over the last eight years. What started out as a simple plan, you know the usual kind of plan when one was referring to Harry Potter. Let's set out on a grand adventure with no real resources and plot the demise of a Dark Overlord. Well the Overlord bit was a more recent development but the sentiment stands, they'd ended up fucked harder than a virgin on prom night. It was all that fucker Ron's fault too.

Ron Weasley was a lot of things, and none of them very redeeming. Barely a month into the hunt his bellyaching had led to an all-out brawl between him and Harry, and when Hermione took Harry's side the shit really hit the fan. Ron disappeared and never looked back, having made up his wee little mind in his own fucked up reality that a simple "Harry's right" meant Hermione loved Harry and not him. Of course that was true, but regardless at the time it wasn't a relevant point.

Working on one of the few clues left in Dumbledore's wake Harry and Hermione had quickly searched out Xenophelius Lovegood; Harry having gotten an all to close and slightly uncomfortable look at a certain necklace back at Bill and Fleur's wedding. The same symbol had been etched into a faded copy of a children's book that dear old Dumbledork had left Hermione, and honestly? After two months of fumbling around like deaf bats, this was better than nothing.

Fate however seemed to have gotten over her fascination with saving Harry's skinny ass all the time by then, because they'd Apparated right into a pitched battle between Xeno, Luna and some Death Eaters. Well Snatchers actually but that like claiming a difference between a root vegetable and a potato. It didn't take long for the Dark Wankers cronies to scramble, as even the best of them were notoriously cowardly when faced with the unexpected. A pissed off Harry appearing only a dozen yards behind them as Xeno fell to a barrage of multi-hued spells definitely classified as unexpected. It was too late to save Xeno, but Luna quickly applied for the position Ron had oh-so-willingly vacated, and two became three once again.

Luna explained about the Deathly Hallows, but they never really had time to explore anything about them. In truth it seemed to be a far-fetched fairy tale that had little to nothing to do with the Horcrux they needed to find. It was a back burner project, and none of them really spent a lot of time investigating it outside of conjecture that Harry's cloak might be the very one mentioned. In the end it was another dead end and they ignored it.

They did do surprisingly well that first year after Luna joined them. Her unique perspectives had served well balanced along with Harry's connection and understand of all things Moldyfart. Five of the six Horcrux had been dealt with in a single year, and they had a good solid lead on the last one. Really it had been a blur of activity for the first four months, then a long period of absolutely nothing again. Fate however wasn't completely tossed of Harry, and a chance encounter with a Goblin changed the tide at last.

Griphook was everything a Goblin could be expected to be. Crude, rude, and stingy as all hell, but even Goblins acknowledge a debt when it is owed. After yet another battle, where Draco Malfoy had gotten a much deserved and most glorious blasting charm to the face, the sole surviving Goblin had all but sworn his life to Harry. The next month was fraught with distrust of each other, but after so long with no leads the group decided to let the Goblin in on the whole plan. Once Griphook's laughter had abated he confessed to knowing exactly where Hufflepuff's Cup was, having seen it while taking the Sword of Gryffindor into an old family vault.

Griphook went on to tell Harry all about his families vault, which was a complete surprise to everyone involved. Harry had always assumed the trust vault was the only thing his parents had left him. Foolish in hindsight really, because a trust vault is exactly that; a vault set-up for a kid to use as they grew up. Just something to tide a child over; give them a sense of responsibility and all that crap until they came into their own. The Goblin was near slack-jawed at the reactions, having always assumed that Harry knew all about these things.

This led to the re-discovery of Potter Manor, where they were very surprised to find Dobby and Winky waiting for them. Evidently they had hidden away there after Dumbledore's demise, their only tie to Hogwarts being broken. Winky was near death, and it was a teary eyed Dobby who begged Harry to bind her to the Potter property. Hermione exploded of course until Luna explained something that every magical child knew growing up.

House-elves hadn't always been bound to humans, but over a millennia ago the race as a whole were known by another name; Dark-elves. It was a name well-earned as the entire race dabbled in the worst sorts of foul magic. However the number one rule of Dark-Magic is that nothing can be gained without something being given. A ritual to make their magical cores grow to an astounding size had rendered that same core unable to refill itself. Once the magic was used the elves would die, never realizing they depended on the very magic in their bodies to live. Only by bonding themselves to another race could they draw the necessary magic to survive, and thus they became what they are today.

The fact that Ron was sure to know this, Luna insisting it was very common knowledge, did little to soother Harry or Hermione's growing hatred of the youngest Weasley boy.

Hermione spent the better part of that night violently sick, completely unable to cope with the idea that House-elves were once a truly evil race. The fact that she had spent so much effort trying to free them was a shock that led her to a fervent vow to never assume anything ever again. Dobby went on to explain how he had illegally bonded himself to Harry right after Malfoy had set him free, fully expecting Harry to boil him in oil for it, only begging that he save Winky before he did. Naturally Harry never even thought of hurting the crazy little bugger, and after bonding Winky the group settled in to make their plans.

Armed with the knowledge of the final Horcrux resting place they had braved the caverns underneath Gringott's only to find an old friend waiting for them in the vault. Not old friend as in Voldemort, no he couldn't be bothered of course. Ron Weasley sat there with a smug grin on his face, three young slave girls along with him, "To keep me from getting bored" Ron claimed, in the now barren Lestrange vault.

Griphook died in the ensuing battle, two dozen Death Eaters appearing just after Ron got done explaining the depths of his betrayal. The bastard and his sister had sold them out, confessing about the Horcrux-hunt to Voldemort in turn for a promise that Hermione would be his. Ginny's price for betrayal only being that they use a potion after Harry had been killed to impregnate her with his child, so she could lay claim to the Potter fortune.

So they learned that Voldemort had secreted away the Cup to some Fidelius protected location, and now it lay beyond any mortals means to track down. Not that this stopped them from trying, capturing the Dark Wankers little minions whenever possible, hoping to find a single one who knew the secret of the location.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years. The world around them changed day by day as they lay hidden in the manor, only striking out occasionally in the hopes of finding a Death Eater ranked high enough to have been trusted with the secret for the fidelius. The boredom in between hits however served a purpose in itself, as the group read nearly everything in the Potter Library. Harry's shock however was never more complete than while reading the Family history.

The Potter family; long praised as the lightest of the lightest, paling only perhaps to Albus Dumbledore when ranked among the good families, were nothing but thieves. James' private journal alone was a treasure trove of information, explaining how the Potter's had only ever used Hogwarts as a training ground. Pranks and Mischief were only a clever ruse while practicing for the real job of the family. Hundreds of years of tradition had been forged in the Potter line, and the Invisibility cloak slash Hallow took on a whole new meaning to Harry.

Ignotus Peveral, the smartest of the three in 'The Tale of The Three Brother' had been more cunning than anyone ever gave him credit for. He hadn't only used the Hallow to escape his imminent demise, but also to ensure wealth for his family for generations to come. Nobody truly knew how deep the Potter's pockets ran, because the vast majority of that wealth was beneath their very feet now. Locked away in a blood protected vault was a mass of wealth never before seen in the Wizarding world. Relics of ages past, long thought lost, lay about like they were only pretty baubles in a child's playroom.

The tips, tricks, spells and heritage of the Potter library had served the group well over the last six years or so, but even the best laid plans, and best attempts at subterfuge occasionally led to days like today.

"You'll be fine, quit crying you big baby," Hermione said as she dropped a few drops of essence of dittany in the small hole in Harry's stomache.

"I'm not crying!" Harry demanded, even as he hissed while the vile concoction sealed the wound.

Luna smiled a little dreamy smile, "Technically I guess hissing isn't crying Hermione. Unless Harry has suddenly become a Hissing Hunfelder, then I guess it could be crying. One never knows exactly what a Hissing Hunfelder is going on about."

Hermione rolled her eyes, having long gotten used to the smaller girls odd sentiments, "Is that some kind of snake I've never heard of Luna?"

"No, it's more like a Jabberwockey, only without the warbling…"

Harry chuckled, knowing this was Luna's way of trying to cheer him up, "Maybe we'll go look for one someday. Hissing is my specialty after all."

Luna nodded happily, rising to her feet as Harry pulled himself off the floor, "We could always try I suppose, but I don't really suspect that is really a good idea. Even if you could understand it, it would likely eat you anyway."

"Reassuring love, but back on point here. What. The. Fuck. Was. That," Harry groaned inspecting the new scar on his abdomen.

"All I saw was Voldemort appear, a single spell slammed into your shield and you fell. I activated our portkeys as soon as I saw it hit you," Hermione answered with a frown.

"Exactly! I mean I know he's powerful, but he's never busted my shield with a single spell before!" Harry moaned, stripping his shirt off and tossing it to the side, where he knew Dobby would appear and collect it immediately. "It was a simple piercer it should have been harmless enough."

"And since when does he go for a piercer, or even cast out loud for that matter," Hermione added, deepening her frown.

Harry shook his head, annoyed that their raid had failed so spectacularly. They had barely gotten inside the wards this time, and Harry was positive they hadn't tripped anything on the way in, "I don't know, but I sure as hell don't like it."

Luna shrugged, her perpetual grin flashing brilliantly, "Oh well. More time for pudding now."

Hermione simply shook her head as the little blonde made her way towards the kitchens humming happily, "Are you okay Harry?"

Harry nodded, pulling Hermione into his arms, "I'm fine love, barely a fleshwound. If he hadn't caught me off guard it never would have hit. It would have been just as easy to dodge, but the shield really should have stopped it."

Hermione huffed, rolling her eyes as she gave Harry a quick kiss, "Come on, we can't let her spoil her appetite on pudding again. Last time she went for pudding I think Dobby had to sell one of the lost Crown Jewels to pay the tab."

Following Hermione into the kitchen to stop his other lover from an inevitable stomach-ache Harry grinned at the typical comment. His relationship with both girls had been a slow building thing, but when you spend years in hiding certain things just kind of happen. It all started after coming across Ginny at a raid on Malfoy Manor. Which in and of itself might not have been that shocking of a thing, had it not been for her playing the Skin-Flute with old Lucy at the time. Lucius lost more than one head that evening, an unfortunate consequence of a blasting hex while his mini-me was playing tonsil hockey.

Ginny's sob story had been heart wrenching for Harry, who still recalled a few quiet evenings in darkened corridors back before the world had gone mad. Evidently Ron's failure had earned him a spot among the Inferi horde somewhere and Ginny had been given to Lucius to give him a new Death Nugget son. It was Hermione who brought the situation home though, a single slap and a comment about Harry not seeing what he had in front of him all this time quickly woke him to his senses.

The taking of virginities that night had been amazing. Luna simply walking in and taking her turn had never warranted more than a curious smile from Hermione, who was quite willing to share with the lithe blonde. They didn't leave the manor again for almost a week, lost in a three way attempt to see who could provide the most orgasms.

Luna won.

They never did hear about Ginny again. Hermione suspected either love potions or compulsion spells were truthfully responsible for Harry's odd reaction to Ginny. Some potions left permanent and lingering effects on a person if used for long periods of time.

Harry groaned as he saw nearly a dozen bowls already empty of their pudding-y goodness. Luna sat hunched over yet another bowl, eyeing Harry and Hermione warily, not entirely unlike a wolf over a bone.

"Luna honey, you can't eat just pudding, we've talked abou-," Hermione started to explain only to be cut-off by a surprisingly feral growl.

"Mine."

Harry chuckled and slid into the chair next to Luna, ignoring the evil looks as he took a spoon and helped himself to a few bites from her bowl, "So what's next?"

Luna deciding that Harry was pudding-worthy slid the bowl in front of him and climbed into his lap, stealing a kiss as she settled in, "Same as always. We wait until we overhear something and we try to make a move." This had become the only life they really knew now. Hanging out in run-down bars and various other places such as Knockturn Alley hoping to hear some snippet of news. Voldemort's rise to power had been swift and merciless. Not long after the final Horcrux had been hidden away the Ministry had fallen, and the years following had not been pleasant.

Whether it was Hogwarts or Diagon Alley all of magical Britain had come to be under Death Eater control within a single year. They roamed the streets openly, taking what they wanted when they wanted. Hermione and Luna often had to disguise themselves as Hags just to do their recon work, as any pretty face was expected to 'service' the Dark Lords many minions, especially if you couldn't claim the right family name.

Hermione shrugged, not having anything better to add before ordering Winky to fix dinner. Luna sighed as she took the final bite of pudding, knowing very well that it would be the last until after she'd eaten some of the detested 'real food' that Hermione harped on about so much. Dobby and Winky did all their shopping now, hiding under glamours to go to Muggle markets. Even then there had been a few close calls; as Voldemort's power was expanding into the Mundane realm as well.

As far as they knew they were all that was left of any kind of resistance. They never did find out what happened to many of their old friends, but they held hope that they had managed to escape to the States, which as far as they knew was the only place still untouched by the dark.

* * *

Hermione's eyes snapped open as she lay on Harry's arm later that night. Hermione wasn't prone to waking in the middle of the night, and all kinds of warning bells were going off in her head. It wasn't that she was a deep sleeper; it was simply that after five years or so of sleeping with both Harry and Luna in the same bed one got accustomed to unusual noises in the middle of the night. Especially since Luna seemed to have an uncanny ability to know when Harry was having a naughty dream, and was always quite eager to help him with any problems that arose.

Come to think of it Luna had also woken her several times after some of her own naughty dreams.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed, shaking Harry awake, "Harry get up!"

"Hmmnph," came the expected response as Harry attempted to turn over, only to be stopped as Luna was firmly lying across both him and Hermione.

"Harry GET UP! I think someone is downstairs!" Hermione pleaded, working to roll Luna off the both of them.

Harry's eyes snapped open, his hands already reaching for his wand and glasses reflexively. In a very unceremonious display of the meaning of the words 'dead asleep' Luna rolled into the floor with a loud thump, her light snoring never even breaking. Harry leapt out of the bed, hitting her with an enervate, which is oddly on of the few ways to wake the sleeping girl, as he crept over to cover the door. Hermione bent down to help Luna off the floor, whispering and explanation as Harry peeked out of the room.

Moments later the group crept silently through the house, their years of espionage and thievery keeping them as silent as a mouse in a room full of cats. Harry peeked around the final corner to the Foyer; leaning back quickly, holding up a single digit to tell the others there was only one intruder. Considering this manor was under a Fidelius however, even a single intruder was no small matter. Hermione crept forward, making her way across the balcony to the opposite corner so they would have flanking positions.

Luna made to follow, but halfway across the hall she froze suddenly, her eyes widening in disbelief. Harry started to reach for the girl, but his hands found only empty air as she launched herself off the balcony with an exalted yell of "SANTA!"

Harry sent a low powered Lumos into the Foyer before launching himself over the banister as well, his wand seeking his target even as he fell, preparing a shield spell with his wandless offhand. Wandless magic was one of the many tricks they'd discovered in the Potter Family history.

Luna fought tooth and nail with the unknown man for only a moment, leaving him pinned to the floor, her head already deep in a sack as she held him down with only a foot on his chest.

Harry flicked his wand at the torches, seeing Luna had everything under control, and his eyes grew wide as he saw Luna's scream wasn't one of her usual awkward battle-cries.

"I don't believe it," Hermione mumbled from her position halfway down the stairs. Lying underneath Luna's foot was a very large, and very dazed, man. Dressed exactly as Luna had exclaimed; A red fuzzy suit with a white fur lining and matching cap.

"Who are you," Harry demanding as he pressed forward, his wand aimed at the man's red-face.

Luna pulled her head out of the bag, "Oh, this really is Santa. Trust me, I would know."

The man finally seemed to regain a bit of his senses as his eyes struggled to focus on the little blonde, "Luna?"

Luna smiled down at him happily, removing her foot but clutching the bag to her chest protectively, "You remember!"

'Santa', burst into a loud chuckle, every bit the expected Ho-Ho-Ho, "It's not everyone who tries to take over my workshop young lady."

Hermione eyes bulged, "You mean…"

Luna rolled her eyes, turning to face her lover, "Yes Hermione, he is real. Santa is a fairy."

Santa finally found his glasses, which had been knocked loose in the struggle and put them on his face. A few huffs and puffs later the short but excessively round man was on his feet once again, "Yes Ms. Granger I really am Santa, and I really am a fairy. Me and Miss Luna here have a long history together. Frankly I know now why the Queen was so reluctant to give me your names. All I wanted to do was check and make sure you had all been on the nice list before I came, but her Majesty absolutely refused!"

Luna smiled happily before laying the bag down and crawling inside of it. Only her feet were visible as she started pitching presents out of the overlarge bag.

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded, still refusing to lower his wand.

"The Queen asked me to come and make you all an offer…" Santa answered hesitantly, "and I'm afraid it's a matter that simply cannot wait."

"What kind of offer," Hermione asked walking down the last few stairs, her wand already in its holster.

Santa sighed sadly, "The Fae Queen Lilith is fading from this world. Voldemort has spent the last year hunting our kind to extinction, using our magic to fuel his desire for power. Day by day his minions hunt us, striving to earn favor from their lord. With each death her power fades, and I fear that without a change our kind will disappear from this world forever."

"Of course!" Hermione said in a low voice, her eyes narrowing in thought. "That explains why he's gotten so much stronger all of a sudden."

"Indeed," Santa agreed, "I fear he is quickly becoming far too powerful for anyone to contain."

"What does that have to do with us?" Harry asked warily, lowering his wand but keeping it held firm in his hand.

"The Queen knows about your prophecy Mr. Potter, and she knows that you are the only one who stands a chance at stopping the inevitable. She is willing to use the last of her power to aid you, to give you the chance to go back and right all that has been wronged. She will sacrifice herself, and us all, so that we may live again."

"Time-travel?" Hermione asked skeptically, her knowledge of time-turners already going through her head. "But if we go back then what of our younger selves? One chance encounter and we could unravel the universe as we know it!"

Santa laughed, his jolly old belly shaking with his mirth, "Young lady do you think the universe is that naïve? If that was true I would have cause the destruction of the world a thousand times over each year!"

"WHAT!?" Hermione demanded her eyes widening in disbelief.

"How else do you think I deliver all those toys in one night my dear? Why I see myself coming and going all the time, how else would I know what houses I have already been to and where to go next? Regardless I fear the Queen no longer has the power to take you back in such a manner."

"So what exactly are we talking about then?" Harry asked, ignoring a yelp from Luna as she tossed a rather upset kitten from the bag. The tabby cat offered a simple hiss at the bag before turning tail and running from the room.

"Time travel is delicately tricky and devilish you see, especially if you aren't Fae. In fact if you aren't Fae then this would be entirely impossible at all," Santa answered, his eyes twinkling merrily. Harry shivered as they reminded him oddly of a certain conniving old man.

Hermione looked confused before asking the obvious, "Then how?"

"It's quite simple really Hermione," Luna's voice echoed from the bag, sounding very annoyed that Hermione didn't grasp the simple logic. Well simple to Luna anyway. "The Fairy Queen is going to turn us into Fae-folk and send us back to our younger selves."

"Exactly!" Santa said with a broad grin.

"So wait…" Harry pondered, "What you're telling me is we have a chance to go back and fix all of this? A chance to change everything?"

"Yes, but I do not know when or where you will turn up. Fairy magic has so many variables that it's impossible to judge the potential from one moment to the next. Right now a single child losing their belief in us could make the difference of as much as a week. With fewer fairies in the world thanks to Voldemort, there are fewer of us to be seen through the un-judging eyes of a child, and that's got quite a lot to do with why we are fading from the world. For if they don't believe they cannot see, and if they cannot see they don't believe. It's a very tricky balance to maintain you see," Santa explained with a sad smile on his face.

"What does becoming Fae-folk really mean?" Hermione asked, once again dropping into her own logical mind.

"It's quite simple really. You will be able to transform into a Fairy whenever you want, and will be expected to help maintain the balance of course. Your own lives will depend on the very balance, as you will be tied to it that same as the rest of us. Fairies live a rather long time so long as the balance is kept. It's nothing overly complicated, you will simply feel the desire to be seen and cause mischief, almost like a compulsion. Then you simply change into a Fairy and go flit around a children's playground for a while, causing some minor mischief. Couldn't be simpler, at least as long as there are enough of our kind in existence," Santa answered with a sad chuckle.

"What does a Fairy look like?" Harry asked curiously, his mind still fighting to understand. Santa rolled his eyes before simply changing into his own Fairy form for them to see. In a brief flash of pink dust the jolly old man changed to a spry little one inch tall winged creature with white hair, wings flapping wildly to keep afloat.

"You'd think after we've been so well documented in the Magical world that would be a moot point, even for you two," Santa answered, his voice changing to a very high pitched shrill.

Hermione's eyes sparkled in understanding, "That's how you get into all the chimneys!"

"No, well not all at least. I simply fade to where I need to be," Santa explained disappearing and reappearing around the room with each word. Harry's seeker trained eyes darted wildly, trying to keep up with the tiny creature.

"Wait you can't Apparate here!" Hermione demanded as Santa reappeared in his human form.

Santa sighed, beginning to tire of this overlong explanation, "I didn't; I faded. It's an entirely different matter. Not unlike your House-elf companions really. And before you ask yes there are other perks so to speak. When a Fairy stays entirely still it becomes impossible to see at all, except by other Fairies, even by the most trained or en-spelled of eyes. However your normal magic also will not work in your Fairy form. Not to say you don't have any magic at all, just not what you are used to. Fairies are known for our mischief with good reasoning after all, but the hour is late and I fear no more explanation can be given. Each minute that passes our power wanes and it simply would not do for you to arrive too late to be of any help at all."

Luna pulled her head out of the bag with a resigned sigh, "Once again, no pudding."

Harry turned to Hermione, who only offered a small nod of agreement before he looked back at Santa, "Alright what do we need to do?"

"Why nothing at all," Santa answered, laying a finger against the side of his nose, "Good Luck!"

* * *

It's an odd sensation to blink once and when your eyes open be somewhere entirely different than where you were. Harry had been expecting a million things really, considering his long sordid affair with all forms of magic transportation. There was now squeezing or navel pulling or rush of a floo. Just Foyer, blink, blue skies as far as the eye can see.

For Hermione and Luna the experience was equally boring, however while Harry saw nothing but clear skies, these two saw a distant figure on a broom and a rather large Dragon not very far behind it.

Harry smiled, feeling the reassuring sensation of a broom between his legs, and his immediate thought was of Quidditch. Quickly dismissing that as there was no cheer of the crowd or other players in sight Harry's mind quickly conjured memories of other times he had flown. It was daylight, so that left out the escape from Privet Drive the summer before fifth year. As his mind drew the only logical conclusion Harry only had one thought left to think.

"Fuck."

Harry leaned forward and sped his broom into a dive even as a blast of flame threatened to turn him into a Fairy ke-bob. Turning in a cork-screw Harry struggled to gain some bearings, finally shooting off towards the stadium at break-neck speeds. Last time through the timeline Harry had missed his first pass over the egg, but that was a young and more timid young person who was scared to death. This Harry had seen war, and a Dragon was little compared to facing Voldemort over a dozen times.

The crowd roared as Harry zoomed through the make-shift stadium, his arm hung low snatching up the Golden Egg with ease even as the Dragon soared along behind him. Tucking the Egg into his arms like it was a Quaffle Harry flew straight up and dived down again, relying on the much quicker handling of the broom to get him back on the ground before the Dragon could line up a proper shot. Tucking his body Harry accepted the minor and inevitable crash landing he was orchestrating, pulling his wand and encapsulating his body in transfigured rock even as a dozen or so Stunners flew into the air, forcing the Dragon down.

Harry heard and felt the Dragon's landing and waited for only a short minute before releasing the spell around him, standing and lifting the egg up high for all to see. The crowd that had been silent upon seeing his wreck burst into cheers and Harry grinned before walking over and patting the unconscious Dragon on the snout cheekily.

"Nice try, maybe next time," Harry chuckled before letting one of the Dragon Handlers shuffle him off to the Champion's tent. Harry stepped into the tent, idly tossing his egg on one of the chairs before allowing Poppy to usher him behind a curtain to inspect him. Poppy was in fits of course, threatening Harry with all sorts of vile potions before finally releasing him with a perfectly clean bill of health.

Harry walked out of the tent with a broad grin on his face, holding his egg up high again eliciting more cheers from the crowd. They were sheep, Harry knew they were sheep, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to milk this for everything it was worth this time around.

Harry gave a small nod to the fellow Champions as he patiently waited for Dumbledore to announce the scores. It was no surprise when Harry ended up tied with Krum for first place once again, not much had really changed since the last timeline after all so far. Turning to leave Harry winced as he saw Hermione staring at him fiercely, arms crossed and foot tapping. This was going to be fun.

"Harry James Potter! What on earth were you thinking crashing like that?!"

"Erm… It was the best I could come up with at the time?" Harry answered taking an unsure step back as Hermione marched towards him. Hermione shook her head in disappointment before launching herself into his arms and wrapping him in a hug.

"Just don't forget why we're here Harry. No more taking foolish risks like that," Hermione said squeezing him a final time before stepping back.

"I'm fine honestly, not even a bruise. It looked worse than it was I'm sure, tuck and roll and all that," Harry promised wrapping an arm around her waist as he started walking towards the crowd of people still loitering around.

"Still, be careful. This is too important to mess up," Hermione pleaded leaning into Harry's side as they walked.

"I know Hermione, but I have a plan. Well sort of. Seen Luna yet?"

"She's waiting in the Room of Requirement for us."

Harry's good mood however quickly took a turn as another voice broke into their quiet conversation, "Can I talk to you for a sec Harry?"

Harry tensed for a brief moment before a dark grin spread over his face. Handing Hermione the egg and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek Harry turned and eyed the red-haired fucker that was daring to speak to him.

"Sure Ron, what's up?"

"I just wanted to say, you know, that I was wrong. You'd have to be insane to wanna get involved in all this," Ron said kicking his feet awkwardly in the dirt, refusing to meet Harry's eyes.

"Ronald, Ronald, Ronald, of course I understand mate. I mean after all I did just tie with _the_ Viktor Krum didn't I?" Harry said tossing an arm around Ron's shoulders with a broad smile on his face. It was sickening to watch really as Ron's eyes practically glossed over at the statement.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron agreed, his face breaking into a star-struck grin.

Harry nodded, pulling Ron along with him, "It was wasn't it? But you see there's just this little problem right now. After two years of being my best mate, after everything we've been through. You know, the Troll. That whole mess with the stone. All that stuff about Parseltongue and me being Slytherin's heir. Hell even me saving your sister's life, I've come to realize something old buddy."

Hermione fought to hide her smirk as Ron grinned happily, completely oblivious to the scathing sarcasm and dark edge of Harry's words. "What's that?" Ron asked with a grin, being foolishly happy with all the attention he was getting from the crowd. Well Harry was the one being pointed at and whispered about, but Ron was naturally ignorant of that fact.

Harry stopped and turned Ron to face him, placing a hand on each of his shoulders and giving him a pat, "That you are a complete and utter loser Ron."

Ron's eyes came unfocused at the words and his brow creased heavily in confusion for a moment. Whatever his response was going to be will forever be unknown, because a very quick and efficient fist to his jaw sent him sprawling to the ground in a pile of dust. Harry smiled as Ron lay there groaning and the crowd stared on in disbelief. Giving them an absent wave Harry turned back to Hermione whose eyes were filled with laughter.

"Coming love?" Harry asked offering his arm in a much exaggerated show of airs. Hermione smiled happily and laid her hand on his elbow, following along beside him.

"Why of course my dear. Where you go I will always follow," Hermione answered, flicking her hair back casually.

Harry and Hermione walked to the castle leaving the very confused and bewildered crowd far behind, neither of them noticing the deep frown on the Headmaster's face.

* * *

**AN: Alrighty then let the games begin. Next chapter we'll address the plans of the group and have a few Ronnie bashing moments where he shows his true colors. Yes Harry and Hermione will be acting a bit OOC, and this is explained by the fact they are mentally 25 and 26 and have been at War for 8 years now. Luna is well… Luna.**

**They have been betrayed and forced to live in a sheltered life just the three of them. They won't trust outside of their unit much, and won't accept anything at face value anymore. The biggest change will be Hermione probably, as she has all but completely lost faith in the adults of the Wizarding World.**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Snapey Poo and Old Men

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Well over Twenty at the time I am writing this note, which for me is a great number for a first chapter. There is a Lemon in this chapter and I've clearly marked it, so if Lemons bother you then please skip over it. There won't be an astounding amount of them, but as this sets the tone for the future I felt it was reason enough to include it. I expect maybe 3-4 Lemons through the entire fic, but there will be plenty of insinuation and off the screen action.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**Story Recommendation: Heart's Home by Aealket. The first ever Lunar Harmony I read, and a very fluffy bit of writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Of Snapey Poo and Old Men.**

"Luna love, why didn't you wait for me?" Harry asked as he walked into the room of requirement. Luna lay curled up in a small ball on the couch, and Harry could tell she was upset over something.

Luna frowned and shook her head sadly, "Harry, how odd will it look if you start suddenly hanging out with me? We didn't even know each other really until next year. We can't go on acting like we have for the last few years in our time, people will start asking questions."

"Right then, bugger that," Harry said with a grin. "If they ask then simply tell them you've been helping me train with Hermione. People have spent the last few months in this time line alternating between ridiculing and ignoring me like I'm an insignificant bug; let's use it in our favor. You, both of you, are the only things important to me in this world. If I didn't know how things are going to turn out in the end then I'd bundle you both up, take you to some island in the Pacific, and be done with this place. Live out the rest of our lives in half nakedness and maybe even pop out a kid or two if either of you would be willing."

Further conversation was silenced as Luna launched herself off the couch and into Harry's arms, her lips seeking his. Harry moaned as her tongue slipped across his lips. Lifting her into his arms Harry lay back on the couch softly, curling her up along his side. Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes, settling into a chair that appeared in front of a desk to serve her purpose. Organizing her thoughts Hermione started writing out a chart chronologically listing the year's events as she remembered them.

It was some time before Luna and Harry came up for breath, their faces flushed with arousal and passion. Luna curled up in Harry's lap, happy and content. No longer afraid that she would be forgotten and left behind just because they had come back in time. Harry ran his hands through her long blonde hair, whispering reassurances in her ear.

It wasn't that she doubted that Harry loved her, but her Hogwarts years weren't exactly the shining moments of her life. Her first three years she had been ostracized and alone, and that probably had more to do with her unique personality than any quirkiness she'd inherited from her father.

Not that Xeno wasn't a special sort of somebody; but Luna really never recovered from the treatment she got in Ravenclaw Tower. It started with small pranks and whispered conversations along with pointed glances, but it quickly escalated to outright theft and bullying. By Luna's fifth year she spent many hours hiding in various hidden corners and cubbies between classes. Idle hands are the devil's playground and showing up early for class was begging for trouble most of the time.

"So what's the plan?" Hermione asked as Harry regained his senses, shaking his head and giving Luna one final dopey grin.

"Think you can talk your Mum and Dad into signing a Betrothal Contract?" Harry asked casually.

"W-What?!" Hermione stuttered in confusion. Marriage was something she'd never been able to think about before. All the years on the run had chased away any dreams of it she'd ever had. Of course she was more than willing, and she knew that no matter what she would never be with anyone other than Harry. Hermione was Harry's creature, no other man would do.

Harry shrugged, "I just thought, you know, that it would be easier than fighting for Dumbledore's signature. At least we can confund your Parents into it."

"Y-You want to Marry me?" Hermione asked, still shaken.

"Well both of you actually, but yeah. I figured it'd be easier to argue our rights if there is something legal and official about it. Not to mention I love you both like crazy and would have done it years ago if it was possible."

Luna nodded serenely, "Yes, I'm sure Daddy will agree. It'll have to wait until Christmas though, I'm pretty sure this is the year he went hunting for the Unescan Unitooth."

"Wait, so we're all going to get Married? Or well engaged at least I guess," Hermione asked, still trying to accept it.

"Yes, love, unless you don't want to…" Harry said frowning.

"No, it's not that. I just never expected the chance."

Harry grinned seeing a moment of weakness in his mate, "So that's a yes?"

Hermione smiled and leaned in giving Harry a gentle kiss, "Yes Harry, that's a yes. But can I please please please be the one to confund them?"

"Hermione…" Harry started.

"Don't worry, I won't overdo it Harry. I had enough fun with that in the last timeline, we may need them before this is over," Hermione promised with a mischievous grin.

Hermione's parents weren't necessarily bad people; just horrible parents. The kind of parents that think a nanny is a perfect substitute for any real forms of affection or attention. Sure they took Hermione all over the world and lavished her with gifts and money, but those things were poor alternatives when compared to hugs and kisses. In many ways she'd been as starved of family as Harry himself, only without the weekly beatings.

It had taken her until Christmas of sixth year to finally reach a startling realization; Harry, the half recluse tragically shy teen, had shown Hermione more affection over the last six years than both of her parents combined. Considering that was a small list of a few hugs and kissed cheeks that always left Harry blushing…

Hermione's reaction might have been a little over the top. Convincing her Parents that their life's ambition was to hunt for the elusive Fierce Snake in Australia was just a bit of an over-reaction.

Just never tell Hermione that.

Harry nodded before turning to Luna, "So how do we use our Fairy forms?"

"Oh! I have no clue Harry," Luna said smiling absently.

"But…"

Luna rolled her eyes, "Oh honestly, just because I have a few Fairy friends you think I know everything about them?"

"Kinda," Harry admitted with an impish grin.

Luna frowned thinking about it for a moment, "Nope nothing. At least I don't think I know. It's entirely possible that I once used to know. One never knows when they've had a visit from the Obliviators of course."

Harry shook his head, deciding to move on to the next topic then, "Dobby!"

A small pop announced the elf, whose eyes grew to saucers as soon as he appeared, "Master Harry Potter Sir! You calls Dobby?"

Harry nodded looking the elf sternly in the eyes, "Dobby did you or did you not bind yourself to me without my permission?"

Dobby's eyes widened in terror, "Y-Yes Master. I'm sorry Master Harry Potter sir… Would you like for Dobby to begin the oil now?"

Harry shook his head chuckling. In the last timeline Dobby had made the same offer, only explaining that it was the usual method of dealing with unwilling bonding; getting boiled alive in oil.

"No Dobby, it's alright, I need an elf to work for me and you'll do as good as any other. I, Harry James Potter accept into my service the Elf known as Dobby. In return for his service I bond him to my family and magic, so Mote it be."

Dobby's eyes widened again as the magic worked through the both of them, attuning Dobby to Harry's magic fully. Dobby nodded happily as he bounced in place, obviously pleased with this turn of events. Harry rolled his eyes at the elf before speaking again, "Dobby I need you to go to Potter manor. Under the Foyer is a hidden vault. Now that you are bonded to the Potter Family and not just me it should allow you access. I need you to go there and collect my father's journal. Also there is a journal with my name on it; you are to bring it as well. Ignore the one without a name on it for now," Harry commanded.

Dobby nodded, disappearing with a crack before re-appearing with the journals in hand. Harry nodded, laying his father's journal on the table before pulling his wand. Muttering a spell under his breath Harry used the tip of his wand to cut the pad of his thumb and placing it on the Potter Family seal just below his name on his journal. Turning Harry nodded to both Luna and Hermione, who also cut their thumbs and pressed them to the corners at the bottom. A small flash of light later the book opened and Harry smiled at the simple note left to him.

_Harry,_

_If you're reading this then Happy Eleventh Happy Birthday! No doubt I've just got done explaining the family business to you, and gave you this journal to record your adventures on. You are the future Harry, and it lies with you to continue on as our family always has._

_I love you,_

_Dad._

Harry nodded and laid the now unlocked journal on the desk returning his gaze to his father's journal. Repeating the unlocking process Harry flipped it to the page he was looking for before sliding the book over to Hermione.

"Can you cast this?"

Hermione looked at the spell and picked her wand up, flicking it a few times to practice the motions before nodding to Harry. Harry lay his wand on the table and Hermione took aim, "Indago Purturbas"

A pink spark shot out of Hermione's wand turning Harry's wand a kaleidoscope of colors before it settled down, "That should do it."

Harry nodded picking his wand back up, eyeing it intently, "That should fool the Ministry for now. Remember it doesn't remove the Trace, only confuses it, so be careful not to be seen doing magic outside of Hogwarts."

Harry cast the spell on Hermione's wand and then Luna's before looking back at Dobby who was standing there with a bemused smile on his face. Harry knew that Dobby was remembering how he had gotten Harry in trouble before second year. The Dobby from last time had admitted to being able to use that spell himself, well the elven version of it anyway, having been forced to use it on Draco's wand the day he'd gotten it. At eight years old. Harry had always found it funny because even with three years head start Draco couldn't begin to touch Harry's level of spell casting.

"Alright then Dobby, a few rules. You must never speak of the family's business with anyone outside of the family. Hermione and Luna are considered family and are the only exceptions to the rule. I want you to check our food and personally ensure that we are not being administered with any form of Potion or Poison without our own consent. Even if the Headmaster himself orders you to Potion us, you are to agree but only pretend to do it. If that happens then I want you to tell me about it as soon as possible.

"Next, you are to call me Harry or Master depending on the situation. I prefer Harry, but I understand that you won't call me anything other than Master in presence of anyone not in the family.

"Lastly contact Jaymi Franks in Kane's Row in the States. Tell her you are going to be the handler for group known as The Champions of Lilith. Kane's Row is in the bayou, and she'll know what you mean. Take the Cube of Kailith from the vault as a taste of what's to come."

"Champions of Lilith? What happened to The Nightriders?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Felt right, and besides do you really expect me to use the same name now that I've seen the telly show you named it after?" Harry asked with a grin. Hermione had chosen their name in the last timeline, and while it was cool sounding, the telly show completely ruined the name for Harry.

Hermione blushed, "Alright at least you didn't use Niffling Snorkacks."

Luna harrumphed and crossed her arms, "It's an entirely logical assumption Hermione. Whenever Snorkacks came around something disappeared. I'm telling you they were the ones taking all the pudding!"

"Sure they were," Hermione teased.

Luna harrumphed again and stuck her tiny pointed tongue out in response. Harry chuckled looking back to Hermione, "Anyway, back on point. We're going to do everything we can to cripple his power before he comes back, and with a bit of luck and some hard work we can have this finished before the third task."

"So we're just going to let that play itself out?" Hermione clarified.

"Unless I see a reason not to between now and then, and hopefully we'll have him sans Horcrux and I can finish this then. The cup and Nagini are going to be the hardest. We know where they both are, but they are definitely last on the list. Breaking into Gringotts will definitely end up into the papers, and if he gets wind of a break-in of the Lestrange vault he may piece together what's going on. Nagini is obvious because unless something has changed she is with him now at the old Riddle place," Harry explained.

Luna nodded climbing into Harry's lap, "So what do we do first?"

"First we figure out our new abilities. Once we have it down life will be easier for us. School work really doesn't matter, that system is beyond broken. The only two things that even matter are OWLS and NEWTS, and we can work on those when the time comes. We'll go to class and such to avoid detention and detection. Turn in some crap homework, but don't waste time studying over shit we already know," Harry said looking pointedly at Hermione who blushed heavily. She'd already been planning a study schedule in her head, old habits die hard after all.

"Okay, I can kind of understand that. Just agree to at least read over the assigned reading and I'll leave it be," Hermione said with a nod.

"Fine, but don't forget we'll have other shit that will take priority from time to time, so don't push it too hard."

Harry turned to Luna, who was sitting with a bemused grin on her face, "So, if you don't know how we're supposed to transform do you have any hints or suggestions?"

Luna cocked her head to the side for a moment before nodding, "Maybe it's like the animagus transformation? We should get Sirius involved."

Harry smiled and pulled Luna into his arms tightly as she mewed contentedly, "That's brilliant love. I'll send him a letter and have him meet us in Hogsmeade. We'll have to explain everything to him I think, but he's the only one right now."

Hermione nodded, moving to Harry's side on the couch wrapping herself around his arm, "I think we can expect to get into some trouble tonight, cause I know for one I'm not giving up my teddy."

Harry chuckled, "We'll use the room until we can go Fae. Once I have a way to head to Gringotts we'll really piss some people off."

* * *

Harry squared his shoulders and smiled at his girls, "Are you both sure about this?"

Hermione and Luna smiled happily, each taking an arm before he led them into the Great Hall. Harry held his head up high, pointedly ignoring the curious looks as he helped both Luna and Hermione sit along the Gryffindor table. Harry gave each of his girls a small kiss before sitting between them, grinning like a mad man. Ron looked at them scathingly but remained quiet for a long minute while Ginny stared confusedly at Luna.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ron asked finally, looking at Luna.

"She's here at my invitation, and there is no rule that says she can't sit here. So unless you want a repeat of earlier you'll leave her the fuck alone," Harry answered idly popping his knuckles.

Ron turned around quickly, shifting his body to give him the excuse of not being able to see them as he mumbled a response before shoveling some food towards his face. Harry nodded, looking around the table meeting the eyes of each boy who only nodded their heads at him in silent agreement. It's funny really the difference between men and women like that. While women insist on hashing everything out with rapid fire question and answer sessions, men have the unwritten code of the nod that answers all questions. This was further proven as Lavender rushed over to Hermione's other side and engaged her in quick whispers that Harry tried to ignore.

"So what, you and Harry?" Lavender asked looking around Hermione's shoulder at Harry.

"And Luna," Hermione answered offhandedly. "We're all in this together."

Lavender giggled before continuing, "So have you?"

Hermione thought for a moment before answering truthfully, well technically truthfully, "No, but it's only a matter of time. Pretty sure we'll be talking betrothal contracts soon."

Lavender covered her mouth with a hand, trying to stifle a gasp. "What?!" she hissed before regaining her composure, "I mean how long has this been going on?"

Hermione shrugged, "A while really. We've just been keeping it on the down-low. Luna has been helping us with preparing for the tasks."

"What happened with Ron outside?" Lavender asked switching gears hoping to get Hermione off balance and trick her into letting something juicier slip.

Hermione offered Lavender a small smile, "Ron tried to apologize for being a jerk the last few months. Frankly Harry is tired of Ron acting like a friend only when it benefits him. Remember how strange he acted when that whole Slytherin's heir mess happened second year? Ron is a shallow hanger-on and Harry is just tired of his shit."

Lavender nodded an agreement before leaning in again, "And you and Luna?"

Hermione smiled and winked at Lavender, "Suffice to say Harry really enjoys having two girlfriends and everything that _could _entail."

Lavender broke into another giggle, "You won't hear a complaint from me. Merlin knows what me and Parvati get up to sometimes."

"Oh I know, and it's not really a secret. People will accept it or they won't, and we really don't care which it ends up being. Harry is destined to be Lord Potter and as the last living male of his line he's more than entitled to enspouse as many girls as he wants, but we're fine with just the three of us," Hermione explained with a warm smile. Lavender had never been a great friend, but she certainly had her uses. By breakfast the next morning everyone would know about their three-sided relationship, and also that they weren't looking to add to the group.

"Wow," Lavender said with a grin, already forming how best to dish the information out. Lavender knew Hermione wouldn't be sharing this if it wasn't meant to be common knowledge. One of the many nuances of the girl's code; if you talked about it in public, it was okay to tell it as gossip. If Hermione had deflected and promised to answer later it would have meant it was a secret.

Hermione nodded her agreement leaning over and stealing a small kiss from Harry, "He's a good boy, and even house-broken already."

A few of the girls around gave a few light chuckles at the jab but Harry just smiled and nodded his agreement, "Even got my table manners."

Ron stiffened for a moment overhearing the comment but otherwise ignored it. The boys around all shook their heads sadly, Ron was showing his true cowardly colors and it wasn't lost on any of them. Neville looked at Harry questioningly, wondering about the sudden animosity between the once good friends. Harry grinned at Neville and winked, "So Neville, how's life been treating you?"

Neville hesitated for a moment before answering, "F-Fine. Gran was here today watching, she seemed to enjoy it."

Harry nodded picking up another forkful of food before replying, "That's good. Tell her I'd very much like to speak with her in the near future."

"What?" Neville asked, his face turning a bit red at all the attention.

"Family business you understand," Harry answered taking another casual bite of food.

Neville nodded, "Oh. Okay, I'll send her an owl tonight."

"No rush."

* * *

"Luna what are you doing?" Hermione asked as she lay her robes over the back of a chair.

Luna only scowled before pointedly ignoring Hermione. Harry chuckled and pulled Hermione onto the bed opposite of the still jumping Luna, "She's trying to make them grow."

"By jumping on the bed?" Hermione asked watching the jumping girl.

Luna stopped and looked at Hermione seriously, "Of course not! I'm trying to _will_ them to grow."

"Then why are you jumping on the bed?"

"Because it's fun," Luna answered before resuming her jumping.

Hermione rolled her eyes before turning into Harry's embrace, "Hey handsome."

Harry blushed, mentally cursing his raging teenage hormones, "Did they give you a bad time?"

"Not really, just a repeat of lunch, they did get me to thinking though. Something we all need to sit down and discuss," Hermione answered, raising her voice at the end to get Luna's attention. Luna huffed and ended a final jump crossing her legs in midair and landing with a final solid thump on the bed.

"What's on your mind?" Luna asked as she crawled over the both of them taking Harry's other side.

"Well, we're not in our twenties anymore, and yet we are. However I'm fifteen, Harry and you are fourteen physically, so how does this affect our sex lives?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry looked between the girls before giving his own opinion, "It's whatever you two want. We've been together for years now, and I'm secure enough in the knowledge that we all love each other that it's purely hormones and urges for me, so I won't be pressuring either of you."

Luna smiled and gave Harry a small kiss, "That's sweet love, but I for one see no reason to change anything. I'm fourteen, not ten, and as long as we don't get pregnant there is nothing that should harm either of us."

Hermione nodded, "I more or less agree, however we also have an opportunity here. I see no reason not to do a bit of research on some rituals before we do it, virginal sacrifices are rare and if we can gain something from it then I see no reason not to. For us it's not really losing our virginities in a way after all."

Luna nodded laying a hand on Hermione's side, "Alright, the potion takes a week to kick in anyway, so tomorrow me and you go see Madam Pomfrey and start the research we need for the week after."

Hermione grinned turning back to harry and trailing a finger down his chest, "So Mr. Macho, think you can last a week?"

Harry nodded, "Just said I wouldn't push it didn't I?"

Hermione winked slyly and Luna before leaning down and whispering huskily in Harry's ear, "Sure you say that, but it's going to be so hard to resist you know. Having us all naked and rolling around on you in our sleep while those pesky male hormones run rampant through your body."

Harry gulped, trying hard to ignore that finger as it trailed further and further south over his body, "I-I'll be fine…"

"Will you?" Hermione asked running the tip of her tongue over Harry's ear. Harry groaned trying hard to ignore her teasing as she shoved her breasts against his side, only the thin cotton shirt she was wearing between them. Luna caught on finally and slid her hand along Harry's chest as well.

"She has a point Harry, it's going to be really really hard isn't it?" Luna asked slipping her hand even lower in a pointed effort to make him entirely aware of her double meaning.

Harry groaned, his body reacting to the slight stimulus like it was much more than it was. It was curious in many ways how his body seemed so hyper sensitive and aware. Even with the mind of a twenty-five year old he was completely aware of the fact that his body wasn't quite that old. Where years of a normal sex life had adjusted his old body to the pleasures, this one hadn't experienced anything other than the occasional round of self-gratification.

"You're evil," Harry demanded looking at the girls with slight looks of betrayal. His earnest face was enough to break Hermione's composure and she broke in giggles before giving Harry a deep meaningful kiss.

**[Lemon Beginning]**

"It's okay love, you know we'll never leave you hanging," Hermione promised as she lowered herself down his body, keeping her eyes lock with his as she stripped his boxers away. Harry groaned happily as she took him in her mouth and the warm wetness engulfed him completely, causing his legs to give an involuntary jerk. Hermione hummed her appreciation as she lifted and lowered her head over his member, delighting in the slightly tangy taste of him as he leaked a little bit of pre-cum in his excitement.

Not to be outdone Luna straddled Harry's chest and leaned forward shoving a small breast into his face. Taking the not so subtle cue Harry slipped a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it gently as Luna ground herself against him, rocking her hips to her own rhythm. Luna gasped and curled her arms around his head, pulling him even tighter against her chest as small jolts of electricity surged through her body. "Gods I forgot how good everything felt before," Luna gasped softly.

Harry moaned an agreement as Hermione took him all the way into her throat and pulled away as slow as she could, drawing out the sensation. Lifting Luna's hips Harry pulled her up to straddle his face and he nosed at her core before slipping a tongue across her clit, earning him a gasp as her hands wrapped into his hair to give her something to hold onto. Taking the hair pulling as a good sign Harry closed his eyes and lost himself in his work, trying to alternate between giving and receiving pleasure.

"Fuck!" Luna cried out in ecstasy, the electric feeling the associated with pleasure coursing through her in ripples and waves. Harry groaned his own orgasm into her core even as Luna's legs bucked uncontrollably with her release. Hermione moaned happily as Harry spilled into her mouth, his younger body unable to hold back any longer, his legs quivering and jerking with each pulse and grunt. Hermione pulled away slowly, pulling Luna back by her silky blonde hair and kissing her deeply, sharing Harry between them.

Harry grinned happily as both girls kissed gently now, the rush of their actions settling over them as their hearts and breathing slowed. Luna fondled Hermione gently before climbing between her legs, bringing her to a slow, deep release. It wasn't as impassioned as Luna's had been, but Hermione preferred a gentle touch most of the time. With the world being so crazy around them she learned to take solace in tenderness and soft sighs. Harry only watched in rapt attention as Hermione's legs shook with her orgasm, her breath coming out in soft mews of delight.

**[Lemon end]**

Luna pulled away as Hermione relaxed and gave the girl a final kiss, "I love you Hermione." Hermione smiled, wrapping her arms around Luna for a quick hug before releasing her.

"And I love you," Hermione promised before returning to her spot on Harry's side, "I love you too."

Harry smiled, pulling both girls tight against him, "And I love the both of you."

* * *

Harry whistled happily as he walked into class no less than five minutes late, closing the door a bit more loudly than necessary which served to interrupt the lecture currently being given. Harry idly tossed his bag next to the desk beside Hermione and took his seat, completely and utterly ignoring Snape who was shooting him death glares.

"Potter, as glad as we all are to be graced with your presence, would you mind informing me as to why exactly you decided to be tardy for my class?" Snape drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Harry shrugged and looked at Snape trying to make his face as fearful as possible, "A-are you sure Professor? I mean it's kind of personal."

Snape's eyes narrowed seeking weakness, "Indeed? Well far be it from me to upset the great Champion but I'm afraid I'll have to insist on an explanation."

Harry licked his lips in faux-nervousness before leaning forward and speaking in a stage whisper, "Well Professor I was taking a _really_ good crap between classes, and it took a bit longer that I expected."

Snape's eyes widened and his nostril's flared in rage, "Fifteen points from Gryffindor!"

Harry adopted a confused look, "Is that for being late? Or for telling you that I had a turd that looked amazingly like you?"

A few snickers broke out as Snape leveled a steely look at Harry, "Since house points seem to mean so little to you how about a month in detention then?"

Harry grinned and shook his head, "Again, what for?"

"For blatant disrespect!" Snape answered with a dark sneer.

Harry frowned and reached into his pack, withdrawing a book from it and laying it on his desk with a heavy thud, "I'm sorry Professor, but I was unaware that a single act of disrespect warranted detention. Can you perhaps tell me where I can find it in the Hogwart's rule book here? I mean yeah it says here disrespect can warrant the removal of house points, but only continued disrespect can warrant a detention. As I only made one comment about the uncanny resemblance of you and my poo that can only be seen as one charge, therefore the most you can do is take points, and even then a maximum of five for a first offense. Also tardiness follows a similar line, maximum of ten points and only when it is reoccurring can it warrant detention."

One could hear a fly fart in the ensuing silence as Harry looked up at the red-faced potions Professor expectantly. Snape's whole body was shaking in rage as he spoke, "Headmaster's Office, NOW!"

Harry nodded, sliding the pilfered book back into his pack and walking to the door, waiting as Snape assigned book work for the rest of the class. They made their way to Dumbledore's office in silence, Snape's face still red with his rage. Harry winked at Dumbledore who looked confused as Snape led Harry into his office.

"I demand you expel Mr. Potter immediately!" Snape yelled as soon as Harry sat down. Harry shrugged and helped himself to a lemon drop.

Dumbledore looked between them carefully before speaking, "On what grounds Severus?"

"First he arrived late for class, and then he proceeded to inform the entire class it was because he was _detained_ by using the restroom. Then he insinuated that…" Snape trailed off, his face going from red to a slight purple.

"Insinuated what?" Dumbledore asked. Snape looked so flustered that Harry decided to speak up.

"I informed the class that one of my turds had an uncanny resemblance with Professor Snape. I'd be willing to give an oath that it's the truth," Harry said with a shrug.

"See!" Snape yelled, "He cannot get away with this!"

Dumbledore sighed and looked at Harry, "Harry, I must ask you why you did this."

Harry shrugged, "He insisted on knowing why I was late for class, so I answered honestly. I told him it was sort of personal, but he is the one that pushed the issue."

Dumbledore frowned and looked at Harry, "Be that as it may, you understand how your actions were wrong?"

Harry shook his head, "Not really. When I informed him it was personal he sought to embarrass me by forcing me to answer. It's not my fault that it ended up embarrassing him instead. On top of that I've made a recent hobby of reading up on the Hogwart's rules and code of conduct. You understand why that would interest me, considering the position I find myself in with the tournament.

"While I was clearly wrong being tardy, and I will gladly accept the ten point maximum punishment for a first offense, it is clearly not something I can rightfully be expelled for. I'll even take the maximum five point punishment for disrespect, although he did ask in all fairness. Frankly, I refuse to accept any other punishment, and if necessary I will contact the Board of Governors and appeal to them."

Snape growled but Dumbledore only nodded his head sagely, "Indeed those are the prescribed punishments for your actions. Severus, as it appears that you already taken the requisite fifteen points from Mr. Potter then the matter is at an end. Return to class while I have a few words with Harry in private."

Snape growled one final time but knew he couldn't win this argument. Leaving with much billowing of his robes harry fought hard not to snicker. Harry grinned to himself as the door closed and he turned to meet Dumbledore's eyes, "Is this something that my head of house should be present for sir?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "No I think not. No further punishment shall be given, and as you have already agreed to it, an appeal would be pointless."

Harry nodded, "Then why do you wish to speak with me Headmaster?"

"I had planned on asking you here after Dinner anyway, but since you are here I figured I could take this time to inquire about the events after the first task between you and Mr. Weasley."

Harry nodded, already expecting this, "Honestly, I reacted in the heat of the moment and lost my temper. Maybe the adrenaline from the task clouded my judgment. Ron has treated me like a pariah for over a month now; then suddenly just because I am all cool again for doing so well in the first task, he wants to act like nothing is wrong."

Dumbledore sighed sadly, "Harry, we all make mistakes…"

"And mine was ever befriending him to begin with. This isn't the first time he has acted like a fair weather friend, and frankly I prefer to surround myself with people I can trust," Harry answered honestly.

"Like Ms. Lovegood?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

Harry nodded, "She has proven herself to be a loving and trustworthy friend Headmaster. If she should ever act like Ronald then no doubt I would be equally upset. However at this point I have no reason not to trust her."

Dumbledore nodded, leaning back in his chair heavily, "So there is no forgiveness in your heart?"

"As I said he acts like a fan boy and simply enjoys the attention he gets from being my friend, so long as I am not being ostracized at the time mind you. You yourself saw to me living with the Dursleys and my inability to forgive is the least of crimes I could be allowed after living with that all my life."

Dumbledore winced at the venom in Harry's words, "It is necessary, as I have explained before with the wards."

Harry nodded, "I understand your reasoning even if I don't agree."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair knowing no more could be gained by continuing down that line of conversation at this time, "As for the incident between you and Professor Snape I must insist that in the future you conduct yourself with more respect for his position."

"No. I will treat him exactly as he treats me, if you want the animosity to stop then start with him. He started this crap and I'm tired of taking it. If he didn't use his '_position'_ to do his best to make my life miserable then I would at least show him the respect he deserves, if only as an authority figure. You can't rightfully expect me to respect him when he abuses his authority like he does. Until he stops then expect me to continue on with my new outlook on life," Harry answered.

"New outlook?" Dumbledore asked raising his eyebrow inquiringly.

Harry used his fingers to tick off his examples, "The troll, Quirrell, the Basilisk, Riddle, Dementors, Pettigrew, this tournament, and whatever else has happened since I started school here. There's only so many times a person's life can be put at risk before his outlook on the world changes. Putting my life on the line as bait so that you can see who is behind this mess is more than enough to outweigh my disrespect on the great Karmic scale I think. I'm not suffering under delusions of grandeur, but I do think I deserve a little leeway here. If not leeway then I at least do _not_ deserve his ire. If he wants me to act like an insufferable git, then I will."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, unsure of how to respond. Harry leaned forward and took another lemon drop, popping it in his mouth before leaning back, "Was there anything else Headmaster?"

"No Harry, not at this time," Dumbledore answered with a frown. Harry nodded, leaving the room, and a rather confused Dumbledore, behind. Dumbledore turned and glanced at Fawkes who seemed more amused at Harry's change than upset, "In many ways I cannot fault him for his attitude Fawkes, and yet I fear where this path will lead him. It is of the utmost importance that Harry remain humble and uninformed of his possible future as you know."

Fawkes gave a small trill and cocked his head sideways, as if trying to understand. Dumbledore nodded, completely misunderstanding the Phoenix's gesture, "No, I don't know what to do either. Perhaps I should move ahead my plans with the Weasley girl. She is a little young yet, but not dangerously so. Perhaps she can lead him back to the path he needs to tread."

* * *

"So what was that all about?" Hermione asked as Harry settled in next to her at lunch.

Harry grinned and winked at Hermione, "A little misdirection and a touch of honesty. The whole point was to arrange a meeting with Dumbledore without it looking like I was approaching him. If I'm upfront and blunt to their faces then they'll question less on what I'm, and by extension we, are doing behind their backs. Annoying Snape was simply icing on the cake."

Hermione nodded as she chewed thoughtfully, "Makes sense. Hope we hear something from Sirius soon, I'm itching to get started."

Harry grinned evilly, "I agree, but it really depends on where he is. Chances are he is nearby still, I know he watched the first task last time as Padfoot. So unless he apparated away already then Hedwig should have already found him. I suspect we'll hear back from him soon regardless."

Hermione oomphed as Luna suddenly appeared next to her and poked her in the ribs, "You just want to finish the betrothal."

Hermione blushed and refused to answer. Luna winked at Harry and proceeded to make herself a pickle and banana sandwich, which did no good in dispelling the odd looks already pointed her way after the sudden and nearly undetectable appearance.

"On a good note," Luna whispered, smashing the sandwich into a form that she could fit into her mouth, "I think I found the ritual we need."

Harry blinked, "So quick?"

Luna nodded, humming around her sandwich as she took a bite. Chewing a few times before swallowing she answered, "I happen to have a few of my family's spell books with me this year. Truth be told I brought them hoping Cho and her bitches would mistakenly try to steal them."

Harry winced, taking a family's spell books carried some severe consequences usually. Blood magic was deeply frowned upon in the Wizarding world, but things like family books were the very reason it wasn't outright outlawed. It was also why Harry attuned Luna and Hermione to the journals he made Dobby get, so they wouldn't fall prey to the protections when they looked at them.

"Don't worry love, we'll get them back," Harry promised.

Luna's answering smile had a hard edge to it, "Oh I know."

"Can I read the books?" Hermione asked as her brain finally caught up to the conversation. She had been momentarily lost in a daydream of green eyed, bushy headed little babies no doubt brought on by the idea of marrying Harry.

Luna nodded absently, "Of course. You are going to be my sister wife after all."

Hermione grinned, slipping her hand under the table and running it across Luna's thigh, "Thanks love."

Harry chuckled, watching Luna shift to give Hermione access to a bit more than a thigh. Hermione was never more randy than at the idea of new forbidden knowledge. In the last timeline the books had been lost after the Lovegoods' home was destroyed, not long after they escaped it. Things were so hectic that day that no one had thought about them as they clambered to vacate the home. Taking only some clothes and Xeno's body they'd fled as quickly as they could.

"So when?" Harry asked bringing the girls back to attention. Rituals were both extremely complicated and also extremely simple. The acts themselves were usually no more complicated than a set of actions and words along with some rune work, but there were always mitigating factors that complicated things. Solstices, Equinoxes and phases of the Moon were the most prevalent, but by no means the only intricacies that had to be addressed. The group had done a few minor rituals in the past, but nothing nearly as complicated as they were facing.

Virginal sacrifices were borderline blood magic. Well truthfully it was outright blood magic, but intent meant a lot with all forms of magic. Forcefully taken virgins were often used in life extending rituals, the blood being symbolic of life, and the force being symbolic of taking control of that life. There were dozens of similar dark rituals they had come across in the Black library, which Dobby had brought to Potter manor after they'd gone through all the books it held.

Willing virgins though were more symbolic of sharing and love, which made them idea for power boosting and sharing rituals. The willingness to share in the sacrifice made for a very powerful catalyst, something they regretted not being able to use in the last timeline.

"New moon, which is luckily one week from today, so that's the second of December," Luna answered with a dreamy smile, obviously looking forward to the event.

"Is there anything we need?" Hermione asked, already pulling a self-inking quill and scrap of parchment from a pocket.

Harry looked around, eyeing the filling room, "Maybe we should discuss this later love."

Hermione blushed as she looked around, "Sorry."

Harry nodded, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, "Don't worry, whatever we need we probably already have at the manor. If not I can have Dobby acquire it for us."

Hermione nodded, putting the quill and parchment away, returning her hand to Luna's bared leg under the table. Harry chuckled as Luna's humming got more and more off key, the only outward sign of Hermione's actions under the table.

His chuckle was cut short as Hermione turned her attention to him. New knowledge really did make her randy after all.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. A big "Thank You" to Paladeus, who sent me a rather detailed write up on rituals. While I won't use the very ritual he has written up, it did give me several ideas that I plan on using in the future.**

**I tried to keep the Lemon brief but descriptive enough to show that they all participated in all aspects of the relationship. The next Lemon won't be for many chapters and will involve the ritual. I'm not writing this as a heavy smut fic, but I felt that Lemons were needed to truly show the scope and depth of things. They are all in their mid-twenties mentally, and sex is a part of any healthy relationship.**

**Innuendo and off screen action will be mentioned, not unlike the ending scene with Hermione.**

**That being said I hope you all enjoyed and hope that I did a better job with my grammar and spelling mistakes this time around. Thanks to Old-Crow who gave me the idea to read the Fic in reverse, it really helps when reviewing and editing to find my mistakes.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Edited to fix Grammar and Spelling mistakes. Thanks to Alix33 for listing them all for me.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hello Dogfather

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Also if you're going to leave a review about how awful of a person I am for writing a Lemon at least have the guts to log in before you do. I moderate all guest reviews, so if you want to be taken seriously and not have the comment simply deleted then log in.**

**Disclaimer: I may own a brilliant lemon of a car, but I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hello Dogfather**

Some part of the Hogwarts' mail delivery had always bugged Harry. There was absolutely nothing private about an owl swooping down during breakfast with letters, newspapers, packages, and heaven forbid, howlers. This is completely ignoring the fact that owls aren't always the cleanest of creatures, and having their asses hanging over open platters of food while that held a leg out did little to assuage Harry of the niggling bit of bother it caused him.

Well Hedwig is an obvious exception of course. Nothing could be said to make Harry think that his prized avian friend could be anything else than immaculately clean. Her startling brilliance however did very little to change Harry's mind on the privacy issues however, seeing as she drew the eye of everyone around the table when she landed most gracefully and clucked her beak at Harry.

"Hedwig!" Harry said with a little more enthusiasm than necessary. "Back already girl?"

Hedwig bobbed her head in response, not even deigning to lift her leg as Harry swiftly untied the response he had been waiting for. Harry cocked his head at his shoulder and Hedwig hopped up his arm to perch there, happily accepting affection from Luna and Hermione. The fact that their affection came primarily in the form of bacon went far in warming them to her tiny little owlish heart.

Harry flipped the letter open, scanning it quickly before wadding it up and shoving it into a pocket for later destruction. Harry nodded at his girls, all three of them, answering the unspoken questions. Well unspoken for Luna and Hermione, Hedwig gave a small hoot that clearly meant she wanted more bacon.

"He'll be waiting at the shack, anytime we can get there," Harry said, keeping his voice low.

"We'll go after class then," Hermione suggested, alternating between eating her breakfast and stroking Hedwig.

Luna nodded happily, being somewhat excited to finally meet Sirius. She'd only got a brief look at him in the last timeline before he fell through the veil, and she really was curious to whether or not he looked like Stubby Boardman.

* * *

Harry whistled happily as he bounded down the stairs, his cloak tucked safely away in his robes just in case. Hermione and Luna had the map and were waiting by the Whomping Willow already, making sure the coast was clear. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end suddenly and Harry dropped into a roll just as a single red beam of light shot over his head. Not even bothering to identify his attacker Harry returned fire and a small surprised gasp and thump told him his aim had been true.

Harry looked around the corridor, making sure he was alone before heading into the small alcove the spell had been fired from. Harry leaned into the darkness frowning as he saw Ron's unconscious form laying there. Picking up the dropped wand Harry used it to silence the alcove and wrap Ron with rope before enervating him.

"Nice try Ron," Harry said as Ron's eyes snapped awake.

"Fuck you," Ron answered struggling against the ropes.

Harry chuckled sadly bending down to look Ron in the eyes, "Consider this a warning then. You will never be as good as me Ron, not in a million years. No matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, you will never out do me." Ron stared back hatefully, but remained silent as Harry bent down over him. Harry lifted Ron's foot, jerking his trainer off before he had time to fight. Harry wrapped a corner of Ron's robe around his pinky toe and held onto it tightly before looking back at Ron.

"Now you may be under the assumption that you are fairly safe, knowing that casting a spell against an unarmed and bound opponent would do little more than see me in trouble. But your little brain cannot comprehend the idea that I am not only a Wizard, but also Muggle raised. I'm no stranger to the exactly how bad one can be hurt without the aid of magic," Harry said, his voice calm and collected even as he wrenched the toe to the side, cleanly breaking the small bone inside of it with a loud sickening crack.

Ron screamed in pain, his feet now kicking wildly against Harry. Harry wrapped Ron's leg in his arm however and grabbed the next toe in line, "Good, now you understand the exact situation you find yourself in. We have two options here Ron, you can apologize and agree to never attack me again, or I can continue until every toe is broken. Once we finish the toes I can always move onto your fingers. Did you know the human hand has twenty-seven bones in it?"

Ron's eyes widened, his breath coming out in sharp bursts. Harry slowly bent the toe back, stretching it dangerously before Ron started begging, "Okay! Okay! Please stop, please!"

Frowning Harry wrenched the toe back with another satisfying snap of bone. Ron cried out again looking at Harry in a mix of confusion and fear. "I'm sure I made myself clear," Harry said reaching for the next toe. "I said APOLOGIZE!" Harry snapped wrenching the toe next dangerously but not breaking it… yet.

"Fuck fuck fuck! I'm sorry please, just no please."

Harry nodded, dropping the foot to the ground where it landed with a thud causing Ron to cry out again. "Now, you're not going to tell anyone of our little arrangement Ronald. You'll say nothing more than you banged your foot on a door or tripped or whatever. You're never going to approach me Hermione or Luna again. If I hear you have then it might interest you to know the entire body has over two hundred bones, and I know where each and every one of them are. Many of them are even big enough to be broken several times. Do not try my patience again."

Ron mumbled an agreement and Harry flicked Ron's wand dispelling the ropes. Ron cradled his foot in his hand, moaning in discomfort as he inspected it. Laying Ron's wand just out of reach Harry stood and looked down at him, "You will wait for exactly five minutes before leaving here, and remember, if you breathe a word of this then I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth."

Ron nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Harry walked out of the alcove, looking to make sure he wasn't spotted before walking down the hall whistling happily once again. Harry made it to the doors just as Hermione and Luna stepped back inside of them with curiously looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, tapping the folded up parchment in her hands. Harry looked around making sure they were alone before explaining.

"Ron tried to ambush me. I broke a few toes Muggle style and warned him against trying something that foolish again in the future," Harry answered grinning. Hermione winced slightly but the smile on her face let Harry know she whole-heartedly approved.

"Good, but we should get going. If we're not back in time for dinner then there could be questions asked that we don't want to answer," Hermione said pushing the door open. Harry nodded, casting a few wandless warming charms to fight off the bitter cold of the November evening. The group made their way through the tunnel under the old willow tree quickly, each of them eager to see Sirius for various reasons.

Harry poked his head up out of the trapdoor slowly, his eyes adjusting to the well lit room where the sun shone brightly through an open window. Padfoot lay curled up on an old mattress nearby, very much asleep. Harry grinned and raised his wand leveling it at Sirius' animagus form before unleashing a literal torrent of icy water at him.

"Bloody Hell!" Sirius yelled, his panic forcing him from his transformed state. His hands were franticly hunting for the wand that he knew was in one of his pockets somewhere. Harry broke into laughter, nearly falling back down the hole as Sirius slung water everywhere in his desperate hunt for a wand.

"Wake up you old mutt," Harry said as he climbed on up from the passage, Hermione and Luna giggling from behind him. Sirius' mind took a moment to calm before he realized he wasn't under attack, but instead was simply the victim of an opportunistic joke.

"Can't you do better than that?" Sirius asked, finally finding his wand and waving it a few times drying himself. "A real prank has at least some sort of long lasting effect."

Harry shrugged, "Didn't have time to go back and bring a dungbomb to rub all over you. Besides it wasn't really a prank, you reek and needed a shower."

Sirius laughed turning his attention to the two girls who were just making their way into the room, "Who do we have here?"

Harry grinned nodding at each of them, "Hermione you remember, and this little slip of a beauty is my girlfriend, Luna."

Sirius grinned, giving an exaggerated bow to the smaller girl, "My pleasure dear lady. I am sure my godson has done me the honor of explaining my most unfortunate circumstances."

Luna curtsied before cocking her head to the side, "You look nothing like Stubby Boardman after all."

Sirius' eyebrows bunched together in confusion causing Harry to break into laughter again, "She takes a little getting used to. Her father is the editor for the Quibbler, and they have this theory that Sirius Black isn't real but a code name for Stubby Boardman. Who ironically retired from his life in music and disappeared around the time you went to prison."

"Sooooo, girlfriend?" Sirius said, grasping to the one bit of the conversation he understood.

Harry nodded, then leaned over and gave Hermione a quick but sound snog, "You could say that."

Sirius' head ticked to the side, his eyes darting from girl to girl. Luna smiled happily and walked over to Harry, leaning up and kissing him just as soundly as he had just kissed Hermione, "Yes, Harry is a wonderful boyfriend, don't you agree Hermione."

Hermione nodded, "Oh yes completely. In fact the things he does with his tongue… well it is true what they say about a parselmouth after all."

"Oh yes, not to say that your tongue is any less skilled though Hermione. Harry may be a parselmouth, but you're a girl, and nothing quite makes up for knowing exactly how everything feels first hand," Luna agreed.

Sirius' head looked like he was watching a tennis match as he watched the two girls continue to compare their cunnilingus abilities and how parseltongue would affect it. Harry rolled his eyes and conjured a chair, laying a hand on Sirius' shoulder and pushing him down into it before he fell over.

"They aren't entirely joking, nor is this the first time I've heard them have this discussion," Harry promised conjuring another chair for himself.

"So, you... Them. The both of them?" Sirius asked his eyes still darting back and forth between the girls, "I don't know if I should pat you on the back or give you a lecture."

Harry nodded, frankly he wouldn't be in any better of a position if the situation was reversed, "Sirius, all joking aside we have something important to talk about."

Harry's words brought the girls to attention, and they each conjured a chair and sat next to him. Luna smiled and leaned into him to give him some comfort as he started explaining everything.

"First, I'm not the same Harry you know and love, not entirely. That Harry ceased to exist about halfway through the first trial, and was replaced by me, a Harry who is mentally twenty-five years old and has spent the last eight years in a war that all but destroyed the wizarding world as we know it."

Sirius leaned back slowly, his eyes alternating between disbelief and accusation, "Isn't time travel dangerous? I mean even telling me could destroy the world couldn't it?"

Harry shook his head, "That's only a theory, one proven wrong by the fact that we're all sitting here very much alive. After all how could anyone know if it is real or not if they never did it, and if you think in all the history of time turner use that someone didn't do it then you're crazy. Also our bodies weren't sent back, just our minds. I have all the experience and knowledge that my twenty-five year old self did, and the very reason we got sent back was so we 'could' change the fate of the world."

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment nodding his head as his mind wrapped around everything, "You mentioned a war?"

Harry nodded, leaning back in his chair, "During the third task I will be abducted and used as part of a ritual to cause the rebirth of Voldemort. The ministry will refuse to believe it and will keep their heads in the sand for a year while he gains power. Near the end of my fifth year Voldemort lured me into another trap, at the end of which you lost your life. Wish I could say you went out in a blaze of glory, but you stopped dueling Bellatrix to mock her and she stunned you, causing you to fall through the veil of death in the Department of Mystery, moral there, don't mock Bella.

"The only good thing is that Voldemort got seen by ministry personnel, and the war finally began in earnest. Sixth year Dumbledore gets killed by Snape. It seems that Voldemort created soul anchors called Horcruxes that keep him from really dying, and after sixth year me Hermione and Ron went on a quest to destroy them."

"You mean he created more than one?" Sirius asked, his eyes blinking in disbelief.

"Six," Harry answered with a nod. "Making seven parts of his soul; one in his body, six in Horcruxes. One has already been dealt with in this timeline, the diary that possessed Ginny my second year. Dumbledore destroyed another, the Gaunt family ring, before my sixth year, but we plan on getting to it before he has the chance. That leaves Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, and Nagini, Voldemort's familiar. We know where they all are, at least roughly, but knowing where they are and getting them is another story."

Sirius frowned and shook his head sadly, "So tell me everything that happened."

Harry cast a quick Tempus, noting they had several hours still and leaned forward, "Alright. So after Luna joined us we destroyed three of the remaining four in just a few months. The last one, Hufflepuff's cup, had us deadlocked for a while.

"The war took a turn for the worse around this time. The ministry fell and Voldemort more or less had Wizarding England under his thumb. We discovered that the cup was in the Lestrange family vault and when we went after it we fell into another trap. Ron and Ginny betrayed us Sirius, telling Voldemort what we were up to in return for favors. Ron got a place of mention among his Death Eaters and Ginny got the promise of being given my child so she could claim the Potter Family vaults.

"The Goblins were neutral at this time, but as you know as long as they are paid they don't care what is kept in the vaults. We came in to find Ron along with a few young squib girls waiting for us. He boasted about the betrayal before calling reinforcements, we barely escaped with our lives."

Sirus shook his head sadly, "What happened to the cup?"

"Ron said Voldemort moved it under a Fidelius, but we never found who the secret keeper was. We spent the next seven years in hiding, striking out from time to time. We'd capture or kill any Death Eater we could, hoping the secret would either be spread or we'd find the one who held the secret. You know how a Fidelius works. If the secret keeper dies, any who know the secret become secret keepers. If all secret keepers die the charm fails and the hidden location is no longer hidden. It was the only thing we could do," Harry answered sadly.

Sirius nodded, "Who else was helping you?"

"As far as we know, it was just the three of us in England. We were cut off from the rest of the world for the most part, hiding out in Potter manor, which was also under a Fidelius. After the ministry fell it became dangerous to go out. What little news we did hear was never good, within two years of England the rest of Europe fell. By then his power base was so strong that resistance was all but impossible. The States were the last known holdout, where various refugee groups banded together to fight back. I'd like to think all of our old friends were holding out there."

Sirius sighed, looking a bit older for a few minutes as he thought over everything, "So how did you end up coming back in time?"

Harry chuckled, "That's the craziest part of this tale by far. You know about fairies right?"

Sirius nodded as Harry continued, "It seems that Santa is really a fairy, and one intimately familiar with time manipulation. Anyway Voldemort started capturing fairies and using them to make himself more powerful somehow. So the Fairy Queen sent Santa to send us back in time. Essentially she sacrificed the remainder of her kind and herself to turn us into Fae and send us back"

"Wait… turn you into Fae? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Harry shrugged, "So far nothing, which is why we need your help. Santa rushed things at the end, and now we are left with more questions than answers. When we asked him the same thing he transformed into a fairy right in front of us, you know typical little fairy, maybe a few inches tall, shiny wings, the whole deal. We didn't think to ask him 'how' to transform though, and we're kind of stuck"

Sirius chuckled, imagining Harry as a fairy wasn't exactly a somber thought. "How can I help?"

"We're hoping it might be like your animagus transformation," Hermione answered hopefully.

Nodding his understanding Sirius leaned back, his mind studying over the problem, "Well, the hard part with animagus is finding and releasing your form, something you shouldn't have to worry about if everything you said is accurate. I'm not even sure if this will work, but if your form is there, and unlocked, then it should be in your head like a second brain. Merlin's balls I hope that doesn't sound half as crazy as I think it does."

Sirius sighed, standing and pacing a little, "It's just another part of who you are, or I am I guess, hell this may not even be close to the information you need. It's like Padfoot is there, inside of me, another part of who I am, and I simply let him loose to transform. I just open my mind, and accept that part of me. Fucking hell I sound like a muggle psychiatrist."

Harry chuckled as Sirius became more and more flustered trying to explain things that he'd never had to really think about before. "So, hypothetically, we should just let our mind relax? Kind of like when lowering our Occlumency shields?"

Sirius stopped midstride his eyes widening, "Exactly! You're an Occlumens?"

Harry blushed, "Kind of… We sort of cheated…"

Sirius eyes widened, "The only way I know to cheat is…"

"Yes Sirius, we did a few rituals, don't get all hypocritical on me. I've read Dad's journal you know, I know exactly the tricks you three used to get your animagus forms."

Laughter echoed through the small shack, "So you know then? About all of it, about the Potters? Well obviously or else my oaths wouldn't have let me even say that much."

Harry nodded, "How else do you think we survived eight years of a guerrilla war. I, no _we_, aren't children despite our physical ages. I've killed, and will kill again. War is ugly, and some nights I have nightmares about the lives I've taken, but I'll have time to mourn for myself when this is over. Just before coming here tonight I held Ron Weasley down and broke a few toes with my bare hands to teach him a lesson. He attacked me, a simple stunner from a hiding spot. A coward's move, and it stood no chance against me. I've faced Voldemort again and again, and each time I held my own. Oh he's always kicked my arse in the end, but he never killed me."

Sirius nodded solemnly, "Never forget Harry, your dad faced him down a few times himself, and we know how that ended."

"I know," Harry admitted glumly, "but Dad made a huge mistake and it cost him. Voldemort is powerful, there is no denying that, but he is still just a man. Well if you can call what he will become a man any longer. Fear is his best weapon, but lacking that he is no more powerful than Dumbledore. I need not remind you that Dumbledore fell to Snape, a man we both know is no more powerful than any average wizard."

Shaking his head Sirius sat back down, "Alright, but back on point, you'll need to drop any Occlumency shield you have and focus on yourself. Just like an amateur Occlumens beginning to learn meditation. Can I assume you know that much about regular Occlumency?"

Harry nodded, "Dumbledore had Snape teach me, which turned into torture sessions as he raped my mind repeatedly. It's part of the reason we did the ritual, my barriers were so destroyed it would have taken years to repair."

Luna had been unusually quiet through the entire conversation, her mind already turning inward at Sirius's suggestion. Harry hadn't realized he was leaning into the girl as heavily as he was, and when she suddenly disappeared in a puff of pink smoke harry nearly fell over sideways out of the chair. Hermione's eyes widened as she helped Harry right himself, a little green haired Fairy flying around their heads.

"Merlin's balls," Sirius said in barely a whisper, "it worked…"

Luna laughed happily, darting around Sirius and wrapping a strand of his hair around his face, "Whee!"

Harry grinned at Luna as she darted around the room again, chasing after specks of dust. Her tiny voice exultant in her glee, "You guys have got to try this!"

"How did you do it?" Hermione asked as Luna landed on her outstretched hand. Fairy Luna cocked her hip out to the side with a hand on it, in a very diva like fashion.

"Just lower your shields and the rest should be easy to figure out silly."

Hermione nodded, taking a slow breath as she focused inwardly. A moment later she joined Luna as a Fairy with electric blue hair and a rather impressive bust considering her size. Hermione and Luna danced through the air together, their laughter tinkling like bells as they chased each other through the light beams coming in the cracks of the old abandoned shack.

Harry grinned and lowered his shields as well, letting his mind float freely focusing only on breathing. As soon as his shields were completely down he was instantly aware of another part of himself. Focusing his mind on it Harry felt it fill him up, his mind growing and expanding to allow this new part of him inside.

Harry felt his body change instantly and his new mind took over automatically. Not unlike how breathing and swallowing were handled by some part of his mind that he never really consciously thought about. His wings fluttered and he snapped his eyes open to a world he had never seen clearly before. Colors danced around the room as he shot forward speeding around the room in a blur. A broom was nothing compared to the instant glee he felt as wind soared around him. Catching a glimpse of Luna Harry dived down after her, catching her mid-air and cradling her in his arms as he landed on the chair he'd just been sitting in, his lips already on hers.

Luna wrapped her arms around his neck, the shock of being snatched from flight quickly giving way to her glee at being in his arms. Hermione flew lazy circles over their heads as they continued to kiss each other tenderly, Harry's surprisingly strong arms for his size holding the smaller fairy lovingly.

"Thank you," Harry said finally, his voice a bare whisper in Luna's ear that sent shivers through her entire body.

"You're quite welcome," Luna answered, stealing a final kiss as Harry set her legs down. Hermione landed next to Harry, her short blue hair bouncing as she sauntered over to him, her hips swaying heavily.

"Fuck you're hot," Harry said as she leaned into him for a kiss of her own. Sirius' chuckle nearby finally brought their attention back on the room at large and the older wizard grinned down at them.

"Would you all like a mirror?" Sirius asked once it was clear he had their attention.

"Please," Harry said, eager to see his new form.

Sirius nodded and conjured a hand mirror about four inches tall, propping it against the back of the chair. Harry stood in front of it, his mind admiring his new form with more than a touch of vanity. His hair was a little longer than shoulder length and a deep blue that was just a shade or two away from being black. Perfectly tanned bronze skin was outlined with bulging muscles, giving him a look not unlike a body-builder; minus the sparkling opaque wings of course. Harry's clothes were nothing more than simple leather that gave easily, something a warrior of old would wear beneath his plated armor.

Luna stood to his right, her body perfectly lithe and sleek. Her forest green hair fell down to her shoulder's and seemed to frame her face and dance in a non-existent wind. Her skin was pale and clear and seemed to shimmer in the dim room. She stood barely as high as Harry's chest, maybe three inches tall, and she was wearing what looked like an elaborate one piece bathing suit made of green leather. It split just below her breasts and rose to cover them separately before meeting and tying behind her neck, leaving most of her chest exposed. A thin skirt hung loosely around her hips, hanging to her knees, and long flowing sleeves of the same see through material hung from her arms.

Where Luna looked lithe and innocent Hermione looked far more sensual and seductive. Her hair was short and spiky and a bright electric blue. A matching blue leather skirt wrapped tightly around her hips and hugged down her legs only a few inches; just enough to cover everything, but not nearly enough that a good imagination couldn't fill in the blanks. Her top was covered by what appeared to be a mix between a tank top and a sports bra and the thin blue material stretched tightly against her huge chest pushing her breasts upward and showing more than a little cleavage.

How long the three stood and admired their new bodies none of them could say, each of them stretching and posing to see themselves in various lights. However long it was however was not nearly long enough as they all three stared dangerously at Sirius when he chuckled and took the mirror away.

"Enough staring, you need to change back now," Sirius said ignoring their glares. Hermione and Luna each gave Harry a small kiss before flying back to sit in their own chairs once again.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes taking a deep breath to center himself. His first thought was panic as he realized his Occlumency shields were completely gone. The only reassuring thought he had was that he could clearly feel his other self still. Focusing on the other part of him Harry let out a deep sigh of relief as he felt his body shift again and he opened his eyes staring at Sirius face to face once again.

"That was… odd," Hermione said as she followed suit, Luna not far behind. Harry nodded and felt for his Occlumency shield, frowning as it was completely gone.

"Can either of you feel your shields?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, that's what was odd…"

Sirius frowned looking at each of them in turn, "That's not normal. You should keep your shields, and have to lower them to change back and forth. That's part of why becoming an animagus is so hard, you have to be a moderately skilled Occlumens."

"But we aren't animagi," Luna said simply, running her fingers through her long golden hair curiously, "We're Fae."

Hermione nodded, "She might have a point. Maybe now that we lowered our shields and accepted the other part of ourselves things have changed?"

Harry cocked his head to the side before looking at Sirius carefully, "Try using Legillimency on us."

"I'm not very good at it," Sirius said as he drew his wand, "but I'll try.

Harry nodded, bracing himself as Sirius line his wand up between his eyes, "Legillimens!"

Harry waited for several seconds, expecting the usual headache, but as the seconds ticked away nothing at all seemed to change. All of his thoughts seemed to be his own and he started wondering if Sirius had even managed to succeed. The group waited in silence for almost a minute before Sirius shook his head with a very confused look on his face.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No wall, no visible mindscape, just a white fog that never seemed to end. It went on forever and I got the impression that if I entered it I would be lost somehow."

Harry nodded, "Must be a Fae thing, some kind of natural immunity or something."

"Maybe, but it was kind of scary. I think it's safe to say you're fairly safe from Legillimency, but I for one won't be testing those defenses again," Sirius said before casting a Tempus spell.

The ethereal display of the time caused Harry to blink, "Has it really been that long?"

Sirius nodded with a grin, "It might be necessary to avoid reflective objects until you get used to your new forms."

Luna smiled coyly, "Fairies are notoriously vain."

Hermione nodded, frowning heavily as she ran her fingers through her bushy hair, "Maybe."

"We have to get back Sirius. People will wonder what we're up to if we don't show up for dinner. Will you still be here tomorrow?"

"Do you need me to be?" Sirius asked looking around the dim room.

Harry nodded, "Dobby!"

Dobby popped into the shack, looking around curiously at the dusty room, "Yes master?"

"Dobby this is Sirius, and he's family like Hermione and Luna, so call me Harry in front of him. Can you clean this room a little bit and bring a decent bed from the manor here. Also some food from the castle if you can get away with it."

"Yes sirs, right away," Dobby said snapping his fingers causing dust to swirl around in little tornados before flying out of the window. Dobby bowed, popping away again in pursuit of a small enough bed to fit the room.

"If you need anything just call for Dobby, he'll get you anything else you need."

Sirius nodded, giving Harry and each of the girls a small hug as they stood. Harry grinned as he made his way down into the trap door, "Oh and Sirius."

"Yes?"

"Take a bath, you really do need it."

* * *

"Ahh Molly, thank you for coming on such short notice," Dumbledore said as the portly Weasley Matriarch stepped into his office through his private Floo.

"What is it you needed Albus? Did the boys get into some kind of trouble again?" Molly asked as she took a seat in the chair across from Albus' desk.

"No, no, not at all; at least not that I am aware of. No, I actually needed to speak to you about miss Ginny," Dumbledore said leveling his gaze at the red headed witched.

"Is something wrong?" Molly asked suddenly feeling very anxious.

Dumbledore shook his head slowly, "You remember how we previously discussed the possibility of attempting to pair her with young Harry? I am afraid that Harry has started to stray down a difficult and dangerous path. This tournament, of course, has had a profound effect on the boy, and I think he could use some guidance to help him find his way."

Molly nodded solemnly, "She's had her menses for well over a year now, so there should be no real risk. A little young still perhaps, but I was barely older myself when I introduced Arthur to the arts of seduction and pleasure. If anyone can lead him back onto the right path I am sure she can. What about Ronald though, I thought he was helping to keep Harry on track?"

"I am afraid Ron has let his jealousy drive a wedge between them. It seems that Harry has effectively terminated their friendship, and frankly I can't entirely blame him for it. Ron has become a… disappointment to the cause as it were," Dumbledore said shaking his head sadly.

"He never was the quickest of the bunch. I suppose with seven children though you can't expect them all to shine brightly. How quickly would you like things to begin?" Molly asked curiously.

"It would seem that Harry has involved himself with the Granger girl as well as Miss Lovegood. If the rumors are to be believed then Harry is aware of the fact that he is entitled to multiple wives. While Miss Granger is a perfectly acceptable second or third, as is Miss Lovegood, it is up to us to make sure that Harry's primary wife is loyal to the cause as well as of the purest blood."

Molly smiled brightly, taking the barely hidden compliment for all it was worth, "Agreed then. I'll send an owl to Ginny as soon as I arrive home and start suggesting she make her play for Harry's affections. She's been pushing me to allow it since before the World Cup now. In hindsight it would have been a wonderful opportunity, but I daresay she is more than willing to do whatever is necessary."

Dumbledore nodded sagely, "Perhaps that will be enough. However if Harry is reluctant to accept her then we may have to force the issue."

Molly waved a hand dismissively, "Posh Albus. Harry is a young man still and he will react exactly how any young man would to her advances I'm sure."

Dumbledore smiled serenely, pulling a small bag of coins from his pocket, "You're probably right Molly, but just in case use this to buy the necessary ingredients."

Molly nodded, taking the bag and slipping it into her pocket, "Alright Albus, if you insist, thought I doubt he'll resist her charms."

Albus nodded, "If so then you can keep the gold, I only ask that you wait until she has him under control before spending it on anything other than the potion. This is of the utmost importance you understand. Harry must have a pureblood wife, and one who is loyal to the cause. It's bad enough that James took Lily as his only wife, we cannot afford the bloodline to become any further diluted."

"Don't worry so Albus. No man can resist the Prewitt charm."

* * *

Hermione frowned as she stared at her hair in the mirror, running her fingers through it again and again as if begging it to straighten out. Sighing heavily she grabbed her brush and pulled it roughly through her hair, wincing as the tangles caught in the bristles.

"You'll end up bald if you keep that up," Lavender said from her bed across the room where Parvati was laying with her head in her lap.

"It's just so damn annoying!" Hermione huffed slamming the brush down on the desk in front of the mirror. "It's always been so crazy and bushy no matter what I do with it. I've tried everything!"

Lavender looked down and Parvati and nodded, "You've got it bad don't you?"

Hermione blushed slightly, "Kinda. Is it so bad to want to look my best for him?"

Parvati grinned and sat up, leaving her favorite spot, "Merlin no, we were wondering if you were ever going to start acting like a girl or not."

Hermione shot the dark skinned girl an evil glare before picking the brush back up and forcing it through her tangles again, hissing as it got caught. Lavender smiled and crossed the room, pulling the brush free as Hermione fought the tears coming to her eyes.

"Now hush you," Lavender ordered, "and let us help. Crying is horrible for your complexion you know."

Hermione's lips twitched in a ghost a smile, the first since she had sat in front of the mirror nearly fifteen minutes ago. Lavender laid the brush back down on the desk and ran her finger through Hermione's hair slowly, separating and inspecting various parts of it carefully before moving onto the next. Lavender looked over her should at Parvati, "Do we know anyone with the good stuff?"

Parvati looked thoughtful for a moment, "Amy Simpson had some."

Lavender nodded, "Go see if she'll let us have it. If she gives you a hard time tell her that Eric might be interested in knowing exactly how her study sessions with Steven are going."

Parvati snickered, "Like Eric would believe it, he's wrapped so tight that it's a wonder he isn't kissing his own arse."

Lavender grinned, "But she doesn't know that."

Parvati nodded, heading up toward the sixth year dorms where Amy was. Lavender brought her own makeup box over next, holding up various colors next to Hermione's face and alternating between tuts and thoughtful hums. Parvati arrived back after a few minutes carrying a small jar completely filled with a thick purple liquid.

"When I told her who it was for she gave me her spare jar. Seems her hair was nearly as bad and she understands exactly how Hermione feels."

"Must be worse, this stuff isn't exactly cheap," Lavender said thoughtfully. "Or maybe she knows that we know about Steven and didn't want to risk it."

Parvati shrugged laying the jar on the desk, "Right or left?"

Lavender grinned, opening the jar and dipping a few fingers in it, "I'll take the right."

Hermione watched as the two girls tackled her mane, alternating between combing it and applying thin layers of the gel. It was slow tedious work, and the girls chatted over Hermione's head as they worked, neither of them offering up a single complaint as their fingers worked swiftly and meticulously. It was nearly an hour later and the jar was almost half empty when they finally settled back to admire their work.

Hermione's hair had always been difficult, and she had long ago given up on keeping it under control, but now what used to be a tangled dry mess fell about her shoulders in loose flowing waves. It wasn't entirely straight, but Hermione loved it all the more for that.

"Wow…"

Lavender grinned, watching happily as Hermione ran her finger through the hair gently, almost as is afraid it would somehow regain its previous bushy state.

"It looks great," Parvati agreed, ruffling it slightly to prove it was safe to touch. Hermione's smile grew the longer she looked in the mirror.

"Where's your shampoo?" Lavender asked already crossing the room to Hermione's dresser.

"Blue bottle near the top," Hermione answered never breaking her eyes from her reflection.

"Got it," Lavender said as she reappeared with her wand and the bottle. Unscrewing the cap Lavender poured a little more than half of it out onto the desk, vanishing it before filling the bottle with the remainder of the purple gel.

"Now, make sure you brush your hair thoroughly after every wash or it'll re-tangle eventually. This will hold you over until you can order some yourself. This isn't the best shampoo for your hair either, but it'll do until we can get you some more."

"I've always used that brand though…" Hermione said with a small pout.

"And you've always had bushy hair. I don't mean to be nosey, but what kind of budget do we have to work with here?"

Hermione thought for a moment, knowing that Harry had always insisted that what was his was theirs in the last timeline, "The sky's the limit."

"Really?" Lavender asked curiously, "Some of this stuff is as much as ten galleons a bottle."

Hermione nodded, knowing that equated to around fifty pounds, "My mum is a dentist and my dad is an oral surgeon. Think of it like a healer and a specialist healer in the Magical world, trust me, money isn't much of a problem."

Lavender nodded and pulled a mail order catalogue from her collection, "The first thing you need is…"

* * *

It was late by the time Hermione finally made her way into the Room of Requirement that night. She grinned at Luna who was just pulling away from Harry, her face flushed from the obvious exertion that had just finished. Luna winked before swallowing loudly, "You look good Hermione."

Harry raised his head up, his eyes fighting to focus on Hermione as she walked over to the edge of the bed, "Wow."

"Exactly my reaction" Hermione said as she stripped her robe away, "Lavender and Parvati gave me a make-over and helped me order some stuff to help with my hair."

"Remind me to thank the both of them," Harry said pulling Hermione down into his arms, "They deserve a reward."

Hermione giggled, blushing slightly, "So you like it?"

"I love it," Harry said running his fingers through the soft wavy hair.

Hermione nodded, curling up on his arm, "I hope so. None of the stuff I ordered was very cheap, but not very expensive considering."

Harry nodded, "I'd give all the gold I own to make you girls happy and you know it. Nothing has or ever will change that."

Luna grinned, reaching over Harry to play with Hermione's hair herself, "We know Harry, we love you too"

"Besides, once we learn to fade we'll be able to resume the family business and we'll be swimming in gold again," Harry mused. "I, for one, plan on going on a shopping spree to end all shopping sprees."

Hermione sighed happily, relieved that Harry wasn't upset, "Thank you, a part of me was afraid you might be upset."

Harry shook his head, "Never love. How much do you need?"

Hermione blushed burying her face in his arm, "Fourty-five Galleons."

Harry chuckled, "What all did you order?"

"Shampoo, Conditioner, two overnight treatments, a special brush, and some makeup."

Harry chuckled again, "Makeup?"

Hermione nodded, "Just a little, and just what they recommended. I want to look my best for you both you know."

Luna smiled, leaning forward and giving Hermione a small kiss, "You know we love you just the way you are."

"Very much so," Harry agreed.

"I know, it's strange I've never felt like this before."

Luna looked thoughtful for a moment, "It's being Fae."

"What?" Hermione asked her head snapping up quickly.

"Being Fae Hermione, the whole vanity thing? Your fairy side is obviously affecting your human side as well. I expect we will all want to improve ourselves."

"It didn't start until I sat down in front of the mirror and really stared at myself for a bit…" Hermione mused.

"That explains it then," Harry agreed, "because I've had the idea of starting physical training all evening. I know we got in decent shape in the last timeline, but even now I can tell you I want more than we had then."

Both Luna and Hermione nodded quick agreements, the idea sounding wonderful as soon as his words processed in their heads.

"Okay, yeah, definitely being influenced by the Fae," Hermione agreed as the more rational part of her mind caught up.

Luna cocked her head to the side curiously, "We really need to stop looking at it that way. We're not Human at all anymore, just Fae, it's just our minds are so used to thinking Human."

Harry nodded, "You're right, but it's kind of hard to wrap my head around."

Hermione sighed deeply, "Let's work on it later, I don't want a headache before I go to sleep."

Harry grinned giving them each a kiss goodnight and wrapping his arms around them tightly, happy and feeling more complete than he had in a long time.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! You'll notice this Harry is rather ruthless and unfeeling when it comes to anything and anyone that isn't Hermione and Luna. Keep in mind he was betrayed by those he trusted and loved before, and the only ones who remained loyal were his girls. Feel free to ask questions, I'll do my best to answer them!**

**Edit: Thanks to Alix33 for pointing out my mistakes once again. Hope I fixed everything he noted!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Haunting of Cho Chang

**AN: Yay another chapter down. Huge thanks to Alix33 who has graciously accepted the arduous task of being my Beta. Any errors remaining are mine and mine alone and should in no way, shape, form, or fashion be attributed to my Beta.**

Disclaimer: I may own a three story Victoria mansion in the foothills of the Appalachian Mountains, but I do not own Harry Potter. I'll leave it up to my fans to determine which of the previous claims is actually true.

**Recommended Fic for this chapter: 'Partially Kissed Hero' by Perfect Lionheart. This wonderful Tale is the inspiration behind the Challenge Ladies and Gentleman. We only hope that PL has a chance to come back and complete this wonderfully thought out and detailed world that so many of us have come to love.**

**Enough reading the shiny bold text already, get to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Haunting of Cho Chang**

Harry groaned loudly, his body protesting as he stretched and flexed his sore arms. Something had woken the group up earlier than usual and all of them felt restless until Harry had the great idea to start exercising. The room expanded instantly to meet their needs and they'd all spent an hour playing on the various types of gym equipment. One of the wonderful things about most Muggle exercise equipment is it typically doesn't have any electronics, so they had a large assortment of things to experiment with. Harry spent almost an entire twenty minutes trying to figure out a comfortable weight to bench press alone, while the girls rode laps around the room on two of the bicycles before deciding to simply run instead.

Stiffness and soreness aside Harry felt great and his mind seemed sharper. Whether that was due to waking earlier and being more awake as he started the day, as Hermione suggested, or because of him accepting his fairy side, as Luna suggested, remained to be seen. Either way Harry definitely felt like a new man.

The best part of the morning however was seeing Ron turn and run away when they'd ended up in the same corridor. Harry felt only a touch of guilt, as it reminded him of some of Luna's horror stories from Ravenclaw, but seeing as Ron actually deserved to be tortured the guilt was only minimal. Kind of like the guilt a parent gets when lying about the tooth fairy.

'_Maybe I need to rethink my analogies,'_ Harry chuckled wryly, '_after all I could have thought the same thing about Santa.'_

Nevertheless, Harry didn't dwell over it. Hermione got-bum rushed by Lavender and Parvati as soon as class began that morning, seeing as the two girls had gotten up early to help her with her makeup and discovered nothing but an empty and unused bed. Neither of the gossipy girls could get any information out of her though, but she had been forced to promise to tell all later.

Potions had turned into nothing less than a war waged in silence between Harry and Snape. If by silence you meant Harry using a double sided silencing spell on himself and singing a fine rendition of 'Whiskey in the Jar' during the entire class. The original Dublin version of course, like any great Englander would sing.

The fact that no one could hear him, and he could hear no one, never stopped Harry's enjoyment. Especially seeing Snape fail several times to provide the correct counter spell for the handy charm; something that, no doubt, would remind the greasy git of Sirius using the same spell on him once. Harry was awarded no less than a month's detention and lost over three hundred points. All to be appealed as Harry didn't actually _do_ anything to disrupt the class, and completed his assignment correctly despite being unable to hear Snape yelling at him.

Further proof that Snape's teaching was about as effective as Brain Surgery for Dummies.

Actually that book is kind of interesting, which is in turn completely unlike Snape.

It was a fully and adequately unproductive day for the group as they marched outside to face the bitter November cold; at least until they changed to their fairy forms and raced each other through the tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack.

Harry flew into the room and transformed midflight, sending him careening into Sirius who in turn careened backwards onto the bed.

"'Ello Mutt," Harry grinned cheekily as Sirius fought to get back out of the rather soft and luxurious bed.

"What the hell," Sirius demanded as he finally regained his feet, "was that?"

"Harry's been a little hyper today," Luna explained as she transformed right behind Sirius' shoulder causing him to jump backwards; which would have been innocent enough if it hadn't resulted in him once again stumbling onto the bed.

"Fucking fairies," Sirius muttered, eyeing the room for Hermione. Deciding he'd suffered enough Hermione simply transformed across the room with a mischievous wave that made Sirius wince for some reason.

"How was your day?" Harry asked, sitting on the edge of the bed that Sirius had very willingly vacated.

"Oh you know, me and the spiders had a lovely spot of tea with your elf. Curious little fellow isn't he?" Sirius deadpanned.

"Indubeta… Indeuvetebl," Harry frowned for a moment.

"Indubitably?" Hermione offered after a few other failed attempts at the word.

"Yes that," Harry said looking annoyed.

"What the hell is 'Indubitably'?" Sirius asked looking between the two.

"It is another way of saying patently," Hermione answered in her usual lecture voice.

Sirius blinked, trying to figure out of he was being pranked or not at this point.

"It means without a doubt," Harry explained.

"Oh, okay," Sirius said looking just a little doubtful himself.

"So anyway, I have a few questions I'm hoping you can clear up," Harry said leaning back against the headboard. "So what I do know is that I'm fourteen and the last surviving member of the Potter family, which means I can claim Head of House status. What I don't know is how to go about it."

"What have they been teaching you in that school?" Sirius wondered looking at Harry like he was speaking Russian.

"Definitely not politics," Harry answered with a frown.

"Good point, guess I never realized how much of an advantage the Wizard raised have over the Muggle raised when it comes to things like that. Any who it's a simple form you have to fill out at the Ministry then take to the Goblins," Sirius answered leaning against a creaking wall.

"That's it?" Harry asked, "just fill out the form and it's done?"

Sirius nodded, "Not always, but in your case yes. If James was still around there would be an honor duel involved, but no one can stop you from claiming what is rightfully yours."

"Why did you never mention this in the other timeline?"

"How the hell should I know? Maybe something stopped me, or maybe I just assumed you knew and would take up the charge when you were ready. I never thought to mention it before now, so it could be something that never crossed my mind."

Harry nodded; knowing he couldn't blame this Sirius for what that Sirius did without knowing the full circumstances, "Well, since it's so simple I'll go tomorrow, assuming I can figure out how to fade."

"Fade?"

"Fairy version of apparition, goes right through wards supposedly," Hermione explained.

Harry nodded his agreement, "Thus the reason we are here beyond the wards. The only idea I could come up with for testing was to try to apparate in my fairy form. If it fails completely or succeeds then no harm no foul. But if I actually apparate instead of fade I'd just assume that I am ward free to keep from sending any alarms to Dumbledore."

Sirius nodded, "So he doesn't know about the whole coming back in time thing?"

"Hell no, and it will stay that way. If he ever figures it out then I have a hell of a bone to pick with him," Harry said venomously.

"What did he do?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Several things. First, did you know he was a childhood friend of Grindelwald? They were really chummy chummy buddy buddy for a while, and had plans on conquering the Muggle world before they got into a bit of a tussle."

"What!?"

Harry nodded, "I've seen the proof. Albus might have mellowed, and he might have stopped his old buddy from causing even more damage than he did, but the man is no saint. He might not have agreed with Grindelwald's methods, but he definitely agreed with his ideas. Long story short, the Dumbledores and Bathilda Bagshot lived in Godric's Hollow. Bathilda is Grindelwald's great-aunt and when he got kicked out of Durmstrang he came to stay with her. This was shortly after Dumbledore graduated, which coincided with his Mother's untimely demise. Albus, the great and wonderful mind of the century, was forced to stay at home and take care of his younger sister Ariana. That is until a three way duel between Albus, Aberforth and Grindenwalkd ended up taking her life in some crossfire.

"Both of them being intelligent young men they started conversing heavily, and a few letters were sent between them. Bathilda kept one and Rita Skeeter got her hands on it while digging up dirt on Dumbledore's past. It was rather incriminating."

"Damn…" Sirius mumbled shaking his head sadly.

"Pretty much yeah. We'll keep away from the old codger as much as possible, and I recommend you do the same. I'm not sure what he's really about, but that is just one bone that needs picking someday. He left me unprepared and alone, up against nothing short of a suicide mission. If it hadn't been for Hermione and Luna I would have probably given up hope long ago. As it is they give me a reason to want a future free of tyranny and certain snake faced bastard."

Sirius nodded, "Alright then, get to work. Try to stay where I can find you in case something unexpected happens."

Harry nodded, shifting quickly into his fairy form along with Hermione and Luna. Closing his eyes Harry let his magic flow across his body, envisioning the opposite side of the room Harry pushed his magic towards it. A loud bang echoed through the small room and Harry fell swiftly towards the floor, only to be caught by Hermione and Luna before he landed. Flying him to the center of the bed Hermione started checking him for injuries.

"I'm fine love; that just… took a lot out of me. I think it's safe to say that isn't the trick."

Hermione nodded, finding nothing physically wrong with Harry, "So what did you do exactly?"

"Standard apparition, I don't recommend it," Harry answered already sitting upright on his own, looking only a little pale.

"Kind of like a full body splinching then," Sirius mused, working his ear with a finger hoping to get rid of the ringing.

"A what?" Hermione asked with a bewildered look in her eyes.

"Full body splinching. It's actually a misnomer, but it means only sending a small undetectable part of yourself forward while the rest of you stays behind. The location you leave from is always hit with a magical backlash as soon as you leave it, thus the cracking one usually hears. Thus if you're still there when the backlash happens, well they say it's like getting hit with a boulder."

"Wait wait wait," Harry said waving his arms, "you mean to tell me you can use a word like misnomer but didn't have a clue what indubitably meant?"

"Harry love, that's hardly relevant," Hermione said giving him a quick kiss, "I'm sure Sirius knows at least a few words that have more letters than his name."

Harry nodded, ignoring Sirius' mumbles, "Okay, either of you have any ideas?"

Luna cocked her head to the side, "I'm not sure why you didn't try this first, Harry. I mean Santa all but gave you the answer to begin with."

"That jolly old fat bastard didn't say anything about how to fade," Harry mumbled morosely.

"Well of course he did," Luna said with a small frown, "Dobby!"

Dobby popped into the room, his eyes dropping onto the mattress where the three fairies were looking at him expectantly.

"W-who called for Dobby?" Dobby asked taking a step back.

"I did," Luna answered stepping forward, "it's me, Luna, and that's Hermione and Harry."

Dobby's eyes crossed as he struggled to focus on the tiny fairy crossing the bed, "Misses Loona?"

Luna nodded patiently, "Yes, it's me. We need you to tell us how elves apparate."

Dobby frowned for a second, deep in thought, "It's hard for Dobby to say. Dobby doesn't know the words. Dobby simply goes where Dobby is wanting to be going."

Luna nodded happily, "Thank you, Dobby; you've been a great help."

Hermione sighed as Dobby popped away, "Well, that wasn't much help."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked suddenly appearing right beside Hermione.

"How?!" Hermione asked, eyeing the green-headed fairy in amazement.

"I just did what Dobby said. I just went where I wanted to go," Luna answered disappearing and reappearing rapidly throughout the room.

Harry grinned as he started popping around the room behind Luna. Finally catching her Harry faded them both back to the bed beside a scowling Hermione.

"Just trust in your fairy, Hermione," Harry explained, "it's sort of instinctual. You're over thinking it, it's all about intent."

Hermione nodded slowly, taking a deep breath and willing herself to fade onto Sirius' shoulder. Several seconds ticked by with no change and Hermione's face turned into a deep scowl. Acting on a hunch Harry faded right behind her and grabbed her waist yelling at the same time "Gotcha!"

Sirius flinched as Hermione's resulting scream erupted right next to his ear, "Harry! You bastard!"

Harry grinned, fading up to join her, "It worked, didn't it? You were pushing too hard, focusing too much. It's not like apparition where you have to deliberate and whatever the other D's are. Just go."

Hermione nodded clearing her mind. Picturing the bed, Hermione quickly imagined herself there and was tackled by a giggling Luna as soon as she arrived, "You did it!"

Hermione smiled, wrapping her arms around Luna, "It'll take a little getting used to. It's very different from apparition."

Harry nodded an agreement as he faded next to the pair, "It is, but now the world is our oyster, loves."

Luna grinned evilly, "Let's spend the night in Ravenclaw tower."

"Why Ravenclaw?" Sirius asked looking down at them.

"Revenge," Harry answered simply.

* * *

Fairies are known to be mostly docile creature by nature, preferring to frolic and live out their days with laughter and music, dancing among the flowers and creatures of the world. While that idea normally holds true, there are the other tales to take into account. Tales of horror and mischief that could, in no sane person's mind, be described as innocent or harmless.

These tales are usually chalked up to some form of dark fairy or myth, but the truth is something the Wizarding world as a whole has learned to hide, especially when the truth doesn't favor them. No, the truth is that the darker tales were usually fairies seeking revenge against people who had wronged them. It could be something as seemingly innocent as cutting down a favorite tree, or something as dark as capturing and killing one of their kind. To the Fae there is little distinction between the two crimes, as any crime against them is dealt with quite harshly.

Unfortunately for the many people who had stomped on each of their lives at one point or another, Harry, Hermione and Luna were quickly coming to terms with the parts of them that cried out for death and destruction. Harry had seen plenty of death and destruction in his life, however, and the more human part of his mind quickly made a realization. Death is soooo permanent. Misery however, could last a life time.

"Boys have you got a minute?" Harry asked eyeing the Weasley Twins who were hunkered down in a corner with their usual accomplice Lee Jordan.

"Anything," Fred started

"for the real Champion," George ended.

Harry nodded as Lee made his way to the couches giving them a bit of privacy.

"Rumor has it you boys are looking to start a joke shop?" Harry asked pulling up a chair.

"Your ears are long,"

"Oh golden one."

Harry nodded, "Tell me, how much would it interest you to be able to bounce some ideas off a real Marauder?"

"How?"

"When?"

"Which?"

"How?"

Harry's head bounced back and forth he couldn't be entirely sure of which said what.

"The how is simple. I have it on good authority and a message sent to the name Snuffles using Hedwig will reach none of than the ever elusive Mr. Padfoot. What I am about to tell you two is top secret, so I need your word on your honor as pranksters not to reveal anything I tell you."

Fred and George nodded anxiously making some unusual hand gestures that Harry only assumed was some kind of coded oath.

"Prongs was none other than James Potter."

"NO!" the twins yelled in unison, "then you!"

Harry nodded, "Exactly. I can also safely inform you that one Remus Lupin, who you might remember taught defense last year, is none other than Moony."

Fred snapped his fingers, "Now you're just having us on."

Harry shook his head, "Think about it. He basically pranked the entire school just by teaching here at all, given his condition. I have it on good authority that he feels it's the greatest prank he ever managed to accomplish."

"Who are the other two?" George asked rubbing his hands together like a mad scientist.

"Unfortunately I cannot give that information at this time. I can say that Mr. Padfoot is a lot closer than you realize, and you've no doubt seen him around from time to time. Maybe on a Hogsmeade weekend," Harry teased with a half-truth.

"All these years," Fred moaned.

"All the wasted opportunities," George finished with a frown.

Harry nodded, "Now, in return for Mr. Padfoot's cooperation in this deal you have to do me a few favors."

"Anything at all Harry."

"You name it, and so it shall be."

Harry nodded, "First, I need you to talk to Peeves."

* * *

Harry smiled happily, bunched up between his girls on a shelf in Cho's dorm room waiting patiently for the cruel Asian bitch to go to bed. Harry's grin turned to a curious raising of his brows as the girl finally arrived, wearing nothing more than a towel.

Harry quickly averted his eyes, only to have Hermione elbow him in the ribs and whisper in his ear, "You know you want to look, Harry."

"But…"

"But nothing," Luna said, "you can look, just not touch. We trust you."

Harry frowned, wondering if this was some form of either torture or a test. Hermione, however, proved it wasn't a test as she took hold of his chin and spun his head to watch the Ravenclaw Seeker drop the towel. Cho stood naked in front of her mirror combing out her long hair for several minutes before finally grabbing only a long shirt to wear to bed.

"Not bad, but both of you are prettier," Harry said after Cho finally closed her curtains.

"Agreed," Luna said, "and that was its own little bit of revenge. Whether she ever knows it or not, we know that she isn't as secure as she thinks she is. We know that she has been watched in her private moments, when she was so sure she was alone."

Harry shivered slightly as he grasped what Luna was saying. It's definitely an unsettling thought that someone could be so easily watched when their guard was down. For Harry it was nothing special, but he could see how some people would feel empowered by the ability to watch little moments like this.

The group waited for another hour or so, giving Cho plenty of time to fall asleep before springing their plan. Harry flew over to the window, throwing the latch and opening it fully, letting the cold November air flood the room. Hermione flew down and slid Cho's panty drawer open quietly. Shifting back to her normal form Hermione pulled a small packet from her pocket, carefully rubbing the white powder inside the crotch of each pair. The powder was mostly harmless, only causing a deep cooling sensation to permeate through any area of skin it touched.

Nodding Hermione shifted back to her fairy form and rejoined Harry on the shelf; a moment later Luna flew back as well, her evil grin gleaming in the pale room, "Ready?"

Harry and Hermione nodded, leaning back into the darkest corner of the shelf as Luna cupped her hands over her mouth.

"_Choooooooo! Choooooo Chaaaaaaaaang!" _Luna called out in an ethereal voice, her words reverberating around the tiny room. Harry heard a quick shift from the bed and knew Cho had just sat upright.

"H-Hello?" Cho asked cautiously, her hand slipping out of the curtains just long enough to grab her wand. The trio waited in silence for several long minutes as Cho screwed up her courage, finally cracking her curtains to peek outside. Flicking her wand she lit the torches and stuck her head out completely to look around the room. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the open window, and she hesitated for a long minute deciding what to do. Shaking her head at her foolishness Cho stomped forward, pulling the window closed with a small bang, her nerves clearly shaken.

Latching the window Cho let out a long slow breath, "Only the wind, I guess."

Cho turned and froze, her feet taking an unconscious step backwards in fear. Her eyes widened in recognition as her wand fell from her hand and clattered to the floor, landing in a small puddle of the yellow tinged liquid running down her pale legs.

The Chang family was far from traditionalist Chinese, but even Cho knew to respect certain proven aspects of her culture. When something is as well documented as Ancestral Ghosts and Spirits in her culture she knew better than to argue their existence. Being a Magical only reinforced these beliefs, as she often saw the proof of it floating through the halls of the castle on a daily basis.

As Confucius once said, 'Respect Ghosts and Gods, but stay away from them.'

Cho's scream echoed through the halls as she bolted from the room, leaving her wand lying where it fell. Voices filled the corridor as the whole tower came awake in response to the screams that were quickly fading into the distance. Harry grinned as he saw the message Luna had written in red ink across the hanging blue and silver curtains of Cho's bed.

'**Leave my daughter alone Bitch!'**

Harry hugged his girls warmly, fading all three of them to their waiting bed in the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Harry whistled happily as he walked into the Great Hall, heading directly to where Hermione and Luna were waiting for him. Cho was huddled up down at the far end of the Ravenclaw table, shivering occasionally as her clique offered her assurances and gentle pats on the back. Sitting down between his girls, who scooted to make room for him, Harry gave each of them a small kiss, "Good morning, ladies."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry's jovial perkiness as she started making him a plate of food, having lost the bet from last night. Harry smiled broadly as Hermione placed the plate in front of him, "Told you she'd piss herself."

"Oh gods Harry, not at the breakfast table. Please?" Hermione begged.

Harry nodded and shoved a forkful of eggs in his mouth, chewing slowly to rub it in a little. Swallowing loudly, Harry turned back to Hermione with a grin, "Next we need to figure out the whole Fae magic bit. Last night could have been so much better if we knew what magic we could use."

Hermione nodded around a mouthful of her cheese and mushroom omelet. Luna leaned into Harry heavily and spoke in a soft voice, "We should visit the fairies in the forest."

Harry blinked a few times, fork frozen halfway to his mouth. Hermione actually stopped in mid chew and was staring at Luna as is she'd suddenly declared a cure for cancer.

"Luna, have I told you how much I love you lately?" Harry asked before laying his fork on the edge of his plate.

Luna cocked her head to the side looking thoughtful, "Well there was last night, but I guess it really depends on your perception of lately."

"Luna, you're a genius, we should have done that from the very beginning," Hermione said as she finally managed to finish her bite of omelet.

Harry nodded, frowning as the morning mail arrived and the room was flooded with owls. Harry turned his attention back to Luna, "We'll try to go in the next few days, but we have more important things to see to today."

Lavender ran into the room rushing to Hermione's side and dragging the brown haired witch into a whispered conversation. Harry shrugged, knowing that if it was anything important Hermione would tell him later. Trying to tune out Ginny's small whoop of excitement as a package arrived for her Harry turned back to Luna, offering a sly wink before he started speaking loud enough to be easily overheard. "I heard that Peeves is saying he saw a new ghost around Ravenclaw tower."

Luna nodded, "I heard the Grey Lady talking about it earlier and there was some kind of commotion in the tower last night."

Lavender leaned around Hermione looking at Harry and Luna, "I heard one of the prefects got attacked by this new ghost."

Harry shrugged, "Surely Dumbledore would say something if it was anything really dangerous. Maybe one of the other schools brought a ghost along with them?"

Lavender looked thoughtful for a minute, "Maybe. But it's not unusual for new ghosts to make their way here though; ghosts are attracted to magic."

Luna nodded absently, "I agree with Harry, though, if it was anything really dangerous Dumbledore would say something to us."

Lavender shrugged, "You're probably right. I'll be keeping my eyes open just the same."

"Never a bad idea," Harry agreed returning to his breakfast.

* * *

Harry and the girls faded away from the Castle as quickly as they could after breakfast, reappearing in Diagon Alley where they flew lazily around the sky for a while. Landing in the darkened corner of an alley they resumed their normal forms and slipped out quietly. Harry nodded a greeting at the Goblin guards posted at the entrance of the bank as he led the girls inside.

"Hey, short shit," Harry said leaning against one of the teller stations lazily. The Goblin he was addressing dropped the coins he had been stacking neatly and froze for a moment in disbelief. Harry grinned and slapped his vault key down on the desk just as the Goblin's eyes started to raise, causing the Goblin to jump in surprise.

Harry would spend the rest of his life debating the theory that the same magic that saved him from Voldemort's 'Avada Kedavra' also worked on death glares. It wasn't that Harry hated Goblins, in fact Harry had a bit of respect for Griphook. This Goblin however, was not Griphook. And a Goblin, no matter how honorable or not, was still a Goblin.

Goblins were completely and utterly vicious creatures, and their hierarchy was as simple as it could get. The best warriors and financiers rose to power. The weak, dim-witted, and dishonored ended up in dead-end positions like tellers. Even cart drivers were considered above tellers to the Goblins. Tellers had to deal with Humans the most, you see, making it the lowest possible rung on the Goblin's social ladder. Even among their own people tellers were seen as beings worth little to no respect.

The resulting stare down lasted only long enough to Hermione to cough impatiently.

"Yes?" the Goblin drawled flicking his eyes between the key and Harry.

"Not the brightest torch in the dungeon, are you? See this key? Yeah, the one I just put on your desk? Sort of obvious that I need to get in my vault, or so I would think," Harry said using a single finger to twirl the key where it lay on the desk as he spoke.

The Goblin's eyes narrowed dangerously before muttering something in his native tongue. Picking the key up and inspecting it the Goblin nodded and handed it back to Harry before leading them towards the back of the room where the entrance into the tunnel system awaited. Waving a hand over the door the Goblin stepped back as another Goblin appeared from the other side.

"Take Mr. Potter to his vault," the teller said already turning away and heading back to his post. Harry grinned at the retreating Goblin before herding the girls into the awaiting cart.

"Why are we doing this first again?" a thin-lipped Hermione asked as she held onto the cart for all she was worth.

"Impressions, my dear," Harry said with a wink. "We've got to look our best when we piss off the Wizarding World, after all."

Hermione nodded, closing her eyes as the cart started moving, trying to tune out Luna's screams of glee and Harry's loud whoops.

Thirty minutes later the group left the bank, Hermione looking considerably paler after the experience. Harry wrapped his arm around her with a grin, leading the small group toward Madam Malkin's as quickly as he could. The alley was starting to fill with people going about their daily tasks, and the trio was hoping to remain unnoticed and unannounced as long as possible. Opening the door, Harry ushered his girls inside, smiling as the elderly matron of the shop greeted them jovially.

"And a good morning to you as well, Madam," Harry said sweetly, bowing low. "I hope we are not interrupting you on this fine day?"

Madam Malkin smiled warmly at Harry, "Not at all. Although I daresay the three of you should be at school, shouldn't you?"

Harry nodded, "Perhaps, but I had some family business to attend to and these two lovelies were ever so gracious as to accompany to keep me from my boredom. You know how things can be, I'm sure."

Madam Malkin nodded, knowing it would be beyond impolite to ask for any more details. One did not pry into matters of family business with the scion of an ancient and noble house.

Harry smiled, "Now then, onto our business here today. We all need the finest robes you can find for us, something befitting my position as the future Lord Potter. Of course my escorts will need something of equal quality. Money is no object when it comes to my ladies, you understand. I find that with the tournament I've been in the spotlight quite a bit, and we can't have me looking like a ragamuffin, now can we?"

* * *

Harry whistled jovially as he nodded his head towards some unknown ministry employee passing him to get into the lift he had just exited. Walking down the narrow corridor Harry idly read the labels on each door until he found the one he was looking for. Checking his new silk robes for any imperfections, Harry opened the door and stepped into the Department of Registry and Records. Smiling at the empty room, save a few workers who were bent over various pieces of parchment, Harry made his way towards the youngest looking girl.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing?" Harry asked leaning over the edge of her desk. The girl's head snapped up with a scowl that immediately turned to shock as she met Harry's green, knicker soaking, eyes. Harry smiled, reaching for the girls hand and placing a small kiss on it before she had a chance to object.

"Forgive me, but when I see such beauty I all too often seem to speak before I think," Harry said, raising his eyes once again to the shocked girl.

"I-it's alright. How may I help you?" the brunette said, finally regaining her composure. The young woman was very pretty; Harry hadn't been lying about that. Smiling as the woman leaned forward to give him a wonderful view of her ample assets Harry winked at her slyly.

"I'm looking for the necessary paperwork to file my Head of House status today. I was sort of hoping to dodge as much of the red tape as I could and I was wondering if a beautiful woman such as you could be of assistance," Harry said, raising an eyebrow ever so slightly.

"Of course Mr..." the girl hesitated looking at Harry expectantly.

"Surely you must know who I am?" Harry asked looking genuinely surprised.

The girl looked disappointed for a moment before answering in a husky voice, "I'm sure everyone knows who you are, Mr. Potter, but if I don't ask you your name then how can I ever have an excuse to give you mine?"

Harry grinned, leaning forward and placing his hand over hers, "But my dear surely you are none other than Venus herself? Or perhaps Aphrodite and your girdle hides beneath your robes? No? Then I fear that no name can give justice to your beauty."

The young woman blushed heavily, her eyes sparkling in a mixture of arousal and delight. Reaching into a drawer on her desk she withdrew several pieces of parchment. Glancing over each of them she lined them up in a neat row and lay a self-inking quill down beside them. Harry nodded gratefully, looking through the paperwork and signing his name in various places as the girl explained.

"Normally I'm supposed to hold these for a week, but maybe I could give them a little push if you like?"

Harry smiled warmly, sliding the paper back over to her, "Beautiful _and_ generous. I was actually hoping to be in and out and have all of this finished today so I can take it to the Goblins."

"Please, call me Michelle," the brunette said as she checked the parchment over. Placing it in a small box on her desk the girl tapped it with her wand which caused the box to glow softly for a moment. Taking the papers back out the girl separated a few sheets and handed them back to Harry.

"I'll file these immediately. All you need to do now is take those copies and deliver them to the Goblin in charge of the Potter accounts," Michelle said as she wrote something on a scrap of parchment. Handing the scrap to Harry she smiled warmly, "And that is my Floo. Feel free to stop by sometime."

Harry grinned, taking Michelle's hand once again and placing another gentle kiss on it, "My dear, you have been a wonderful help to me. I thank you for all you have done."

Michelle blushed again, looking around the small room, "I'm glad to be of service, Lord Potter."

Harry smiled, bowing elaborately before turning to the door. Stepping into the hallway Harry smiled as two giggling Fairies popped onto his shoulders, "My, my, my, such a flatterer."

Harry turned and smiled at Luna, "It worked, didn't it?"

Luna nodded looking up and down the hall before hopping from her perch and resuming her normal form, "It worked very well, love. But what was that about a girdle?"

Hermione followed suit smiling madly, "Aphrodite was said to own a girdle that when worn made her irresistible to men."

Luna looked thoughtful for a moment, "I always thought that was just her Veela allure."

Harry stumbled slightly as the words hit his ears, "What?"

Luna shrugged, "Aphrodite was a Veela; everybody knows that."

Harry looked to Hermione who only shrugged, "It would make sense."

Shaking his head Harry looked at Luna gain, "How did your little mission go?"

Luna smiled, pulling a necklace with a familiar looking charm from her pocket and handing it to Harry. Harry caressed the little hourglass with a dark grin on his face before slipping the chain around his neck, "Good, were you caught?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, everything went perfectly. I took three turners from the back of cabinet and replaced them with duplicates using a wandless Gemino curse. With any luck they won't be discovered missing for some time and by then any link to us will be gone."

* * *

Harry walked into Gringotts again, heading directly towards the same Goblin he'd dealt with early, "Hello again, short shit."

The Goblin's hand shook violently for a moment before he took a deep breath and raised his eyes, "Welcome back, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled and leaned against the counter, "I need to see whoever is in charge of the Potter accounts."

The Goblin smiled ruefully for a moment, "And do you have an appointment?"

Harry grinned wickedly, placing the rolled up parchment on the counter in front of him, "No, but I daresay this is important enough that he won't mind."

The Goblin looked doubtful for a moment reaching forward and taking the parchment. Scanning it briefly the Goblin frowned and let out a small sigh of impatience, "Indeed. Come with me then, Lord Potter."

Harry nodded, wrapping an arm around Luna and Hermione. The Goblin led them through several corridors before finally stopping and placing his palm on a door. A moment later the door opened with a click and the Goblin stepped back and bowed.

Harry grinned, "Thanks again, short shit."

Harry could have sworn he heard a growl as he stepped into the office where another Goblin was looking at him with interest, "Greetings, Mr. Potter, my name is Hooktooth. How can I be of assistance today?"

"Greetings, account manager Hooktooth. I am here to claim my Family ring," Harry said, laying the paperwork on the desk in front of him. The Goblin frowned for a moment before scanning the documents.

"I was not informed of this before…" Hooktooth said, looking doubtful.

Harry nodded, taking a seat, "Being me has its privileges, obviously."

Hooktooth eyed Harry for a long moment before pressing a small rune on his desk hesitantly. A moment later another Goblin came into the room and stood at attention.

"Inform Chief Ragnok that a new Lord Potter has graced us with his presence," Hooktooth said with a dismissive wave. The new Goblin gave a low bow before running from the room. Harry frowned looking at Hooktooth with narrowed eyes.

"This is not what I was led to believe is normal protocol for these matters…" Harry said slipping his hand slowly towards his wand.

Hooktooth nodded, not seeing Harry's movement, "Normally no, but the Potter account isn't just any account is it?"

Harry frowned and looked at his girls who both were sitting at attention, "Perhaps not."

Hooktooth nodded but made no move to clarify as they waited for several long minutes. Harry turned as the clicked open once again and the largest Goblin he had ever seen stepped into the room flanked by two others in full body armor. Hooktooth stood, bowing low as he spoke, "Chief Ragnok."

Ragnok walked around the desk and shoved Hooktooth out of his way with a small growl, taking the now vacated seat, "Welcome to Gringotts, Lord Potter. How may we be of assistance today?"

Harry eyed the large Goblin for a moment, "I've come for my family ring, Chief Ragnok. All the necessary paperwork has been filed and frankly I'm wondering why my time is being wasted."

Ragnok winced slightly, Goblins had often used that very line towards wizards, "We apologize, but you have to realize situations like this don't happen every day."

"So Hooktooth said. Forgive me for being blunt, but we have things we need to accomplish today, so can we get to the point?" Harry said leaning back in his chair.

Ragnok frowned but tried to keep his voice even, "Lord Potter, it has come to our attention that there have been some minor inconsistencies with your account. Normally we would have contacted you sooner, but Hooktooth only recently made us aware of it."

"How minor?" Harry asked leaning forward once again.

Ragnok shrugged, "Roughly fourteen-thousand Galleons over the last four years or so. Not a significant amount but it's where the money went that we feel will intrigue you the most."

Harry motioned for Ragnok to continue.

"As you know, the tuition for attending Hogwarts is just shy of two-thousand Galleons per year. Taken into account the amount of Galleons removed from the Potter Family vault, that would be seven years' tuition. When we discovered this we started tracking it and discovered that shortly before your first year at Hogwarts two-thousand galleons were removed from the vault and deposited into the Weasley Family vault. The following year four-thousand was removed, and the same for the two years following. It was common knowledge that you were on friendly terms with the Weasley family, and Hooktooth took it upon himself to ignore it."

Harry leaned back looking thoughtful, "Who exactly authorized these transactions?"

"Considering your placement with the Muggle family who raised you, your accounts were in a form of stasis with only Albus Dumbledore being allowed to make adjustments."

Harry nodded, "So in essence I have been paying for the Weasleys' youngest children to attend Hogwarts?"

Ragnok frowned deeply but nodded, "It would appear so, am I to assume then that you did not know about these transactions?"

Harry shook his head, "No, but I cannot say I am overly surprised. What are my legal options?"

"Legally, as in with the Wizengamot, very little. Even with the necessary proof they would twist it to being the Goblins' fault. Legally with Gringotts, however, should you pursue charges then Dumbledore would be declared Persona non Grata within our walls and we could reclaim the gold."

Harry nodded, "Is there a time restriction involved?"

Ragnok shook his head, "Theft to us is a capital crime. As such with adequate proof it holds the maximum charges that we can levy, regardless of the passage of time. If you should press charges then Dumbledore would be given two days to clear his vaults, minus the fourteen-thousand we would claim as rightfully yours. After those two days he would be unwelcome on any Goblin land under penalty of death."

"And the Weasleys?" Luna asked cocking her head to the side.

"They may have benefited from the crime, but they did not commit it," Ragnok answered with a nod.

Harry nodded, "Simple enough. I would like a copy of your findings as soon as possible and I will not be pursuing action at this moment. I feel it would be better served as… leverage."

Ragnok grinned evilly, "You mean blackmail, Lord Potter?"

"Semantics," Harry answered with a dismissive wave. "Gold I have in spades. Leverage I both need and lack. Now was there anything else?"

Ragnok shook his head before turning his head to Hooktooth, who wisely remained on the floor, "Hooktooth! Take Lord Potter to his vault."

Hooktooth's eyes widened, realizing he'd just been demoted to cart driver.

"I recommend Griphook," Harry said as he stood to leave, "I have it on good authority he is a fair Goblin."

Ragnok's eyes narrowed for a moment, "I will consider it."

Harry nodded looking down at Hooktooth who was crawling on the floor, "Come along, short shit number two, I don't have all day."

* * *

Harry sighed as he took his first look upon the great double doors that made the entrance of vault number seventeen. It was one of the oldest active vaults in Gringotts and just so happened to be the Potter Family vault. A great shield of gold with the Potter Family crest adorned the doors and Harry idly ran his hand across it. Tracing the wand crossed over a sword above a golden hippogriff Harry smiled

The smaller the number the older the family or establishment was in most cases. Hogwarts, for example, had use of vault number eleven, while it was rumored that the four founders had vaults even lower. Some people even guessed that there was a vault for Emrys, but the Goblins refused to either acknowledge or deny that rumor. In fact all inquiries into the Emrys vault had been treated exactly the same; with complete and utter silence.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked as she watched Harry touching the door.

"I'm fine," Harry answered, looking over at the Goblin who was standing nearby. "What do I do?"

Hooktooth, or as Harry now called him 'short shit number two', took a small silver dagger from a sheath at his side, "You'll need to slice your palm and lay it on the crest."

Harry nodded, having expected that. It was the same way he originally accessed the vault at Potter Manor in the last timeline. Taking the dagger Harry deftly slit his palm and slapped it on the crest to take away the burn from the cut. A sharp pain and the hand became comfortable numb as the door attuned itself to his magic.

Several moments passed before a loud pop echoed through the tunnel, rust falling free from hinges that hadn't opened in at least a decade. Harry pulled his hand away and Luna took it instantly, running her finger across the gash and muttering under her breath. After three passes the skin finally reknitted and Harry accepted a handkerchief that Hermione was handing to him to wipe away the remaining blood.

The doors opened slowly, groaning in protest as they did. When they finally opened fully Harry stepped into the vault for the first time in his life. He was immediately drawn to a small podium where a single ring lay upon a scarlet pillow. Harry caressed the ring with a single finger before picking it up and sliding it onto the ring finger of his right hand, the Potter crest on it shining brightly.

Harry felt magic pulsing through him as the ring's magic flooded into his mind. Like a whisper or echo a soft voice spoke to him, guiding him and directing him.

"I, Harry James Potter, hereby claim the mantle of Head of House Potter. On pain of death, I swear to uphold and protect the Potter name and honor. On loss of magic, I swear to do all in my power to protect those under my aegis. So I swear and so mote it be."

Hermione and Luna shivered slightly as the magic coalesced around Harry confirming and binding his oath. Smiling broadly Luna stepped forward and dipped in a curtsy, "Milord."

Harry smiled before pulling Luna into his arms, "Never milord me, Luna, there will be enough people doing that soon enough."

Luna smiled happily, "I know. I just wanted to get it out of my system."

Harry chuckled looking back at the vault which was filled with countless treasures and heirlooms. The vault at Potter manor held many wondrous objects, but they were by and large stolen and illegal. Harry had never seen this vault before, the war being hot and heavy when he had learned of its existence, and he felt a sort of melancholy as he glanced around the chamber. Here in this vault was everything that had been taken from him in the past. Identity. Family. History.

This is who he was.

* * *

**AN: There we have it folks, another chapter coming to a close. I've seen amazing response to this story already with nearly a hundred reviews after only three chapters and I hope I continue to write a story that you all enjoy. And yes, adding a comment at the end about reviews is a well-planned ploy to remind you to do so please. Sue me.**


	5. Chapter 5: Betrothal Bothers

**AN: Big Thanks to Alixx33 for being an awesome Beta and introducing me to dozens of missed commas and more misspelled words than a kindergarten classroom. Also a shout out to erbkaiser for looking over the upcoming chapters and helping me ensure I don't leave too many pesky plot holes lying around to fall into. Any mistakes or plot holes remaining are entirely of my making, so therefore entirely my fault.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will. Bet JK is happy she didn't have to do this for every chapter she wrote.**

**Story Recommendation: Runemaster by Tigerman. Harry/Luna pairing with a touch of Fleur for spice. By far the most effective use of the Runes plotbunny I've ever seen.**

**Chapter 5: Betrothal Bothers**

The trio ate a late lunch, each enjoying a round of fish and chips at the Leaky Cauldron as they discussed their plans. Things were slowly beginning to fall in place, and even though they had only been back a few days they truly had accomplished a lot. Ron, Cho, and Snape had already gotten a taste of the hell that was to come for each of them, but tonight it was time to go for the big fish.

Dumbledore was a conundrum for the trio. It was obvious that he sent Harry into a suicide mission without even trying to properly prepare Harry for it. It had been only the hard work and dedication of the three that saw any real progress made. Surely Dumbledore with all his power and resources could have done so much more.

The only fact that fit was that Dumbledore was secretly rooting for Voldemort, but even that theory was as flawed as any other. There were a dozen pieces of a dozen puzzles, but how they fit together was the big question.

Harry knew that a confrontation was awaiting him at Hogwarts soon, but there were more important things to do before returning.

"We need a solicitor," Harry said as he dabbed the corner of his lips with a napkin.

"For?" Hermione asked looking at Harry curiously.

"Well it's always good to have one on retainer, but primarily because I don't have a bloody clue about writing up our betrothal contracts."

Hermione smiled, scooting a little closer to Harry and resting her head on his arm, "So you're really going through with that?"

Harry chuckled and leaned down to give Hermione a warm kiss, "I told you before. You two are everything to me and I want you in my life forever. Maybe I'm being a little greedy, but this is what I've always wanted for us."

Hermione nodded with indiscernible look crossing her face, "So… you don't… you know… Ginny?"

Harry shook his head, "Ever since we came back that part of me is gone, Hermione. Maybe your theory about her and the love potions was correct. Maybe my old body had some sort of lingering bit of something running through it, but now when I look at her I see nothing more than what she is. More importantly I see what she can become."

Luna nodded, "I have to agree. The wrackspurts have definitely been leaving you alone ever since we came back."

"So how do you really feel about the Weasleys and what we found out today?" Hermione asked wrapping her arms around Harry's arm and hugging it to her chest.

"Honestly? Conflicted is the only word that comes to mind. I know that Ron and Ginny can't be trusted, but I never thought about the others before. It's obvious that something is going on that we don't know about, and until we find out for sure then we are more or less stuck. It could be that Molly and Arthur really are innocent as well. For all we know they didn't know where the money came from. At best I think it explains Molly acting ignorant on the way to platform nine and three-quarters before my first year. Maybe Dumbledore offered her a scholarship for Ron and Ginny if she played her small part in helping to mold me. Maybe it's something far worse," Harry answered shrugging.

Luna looked thoughtful for a moment, "Maybe she was behind Ginny potioning you as well."

Hermione gasped as a small snippet of memory came to the forefront of her mind, "She once made a joke about using a love potion when she was younger."

Harry nodded, remembering that day, "It's possible, but all we have, is possibilities. It could be some ploy to have me get with Ginny, I assume to produce an heir, or the events could be totally independent. Could be Bumbledork wanted Voldemort to win while Ginny just wanted me and my money. Maybe even Molly wanted her dream of a big happy family bad enough to push Ginny into it. A thousand possibilities, a thousand different reasons, and it could be something else entirely. Something we haven't even thought about yet.

"Regardless, Dobby is watching our food, so we'll know if anyone tries to slip me anything. The rest will just have to wait until we know more."

Harry leaned back, looking around the dark room, "We need to find Ted."

"Tonks?" Luna asked curiously.

Harry nodded, "Andromeda is a Black, well, technically _was_ a Black I guess, but Ted is a solicitor. I never knew of them to be outright involved in the war efforts on either side. They certainly were friendly towards the order, but not actually members. That means they oppose the snake faced dingle berry while not sucking up to Albus."

Lune nodded, "Daddy knows them a little. They have an office nearby in Muggle London they use so Ted can handle both types of clients."

"Good, it's settled then," Harry said as he stood, leaving a Galleon on the table for the waiter. Luna led the way through the room towards the door. The group stepped out of the door but didn't make any move towards the street, staying within the confines of the charm that hid the pub from the Muggle world and shifted to their fairy forms.

Harry and Hermione followed Luna for about three blocks before she landed in the back of a small office building. Harry felt the telltale tingle of wards as they landed and shifted back to their human forms. Not a moment too soon as a curious face popped through a curtain to see who'd passed through the wards. Harry smiled and waved at the woman he'd only met for a brief moment in the past timeline and moved towards the door.

Andromeda opened the door as Harry reached up to knock, "Can I help you?"

Harry smiled, "Hello, cousin. We were actually hoping Ted was available."

Andromeda's eyes narrowed at the familiarity, but as her eyes crossed the infamous scar on Harry's brow her lips quirked a little, "Well, at least someone taught you your genealogy, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded, bringing his hand up and idly scratching his chin. It was a subtle move but Andromeda understood immediately as she saw the ring on Harry's finger, "Forgive me. Lord Potter."

Harry smiled, "That's going to take some getting used to. Still I hope someday soon I can ask you to call me Harry instead."

Andromeda nodded, opening the door wide, "I'll get Ted then."

Harry followed Andromeda into a small waiting area where she excused herself before heading up a set of stairs. Hushed voices could be heard floating down the stairwell before she reappeared with a smiling Ted behind her.

"Lord Potter, how may we be of assistance?" Ted asked, offering his hand. Harry shook it, meeting the man's grip even as Andromeda hissed quietly at her husband.

"I actually find myself in need of a solicitor Ted, and you came highly recommended as someone trustworthy and… unaffiliated," Harry said taking care to choose his words.

Ted's eyes grew curious, but he otherwise ignored the unusual remark, "Good. Nice to know a bit of word of mouth still carries weight in the world. Shall he head up to my office then?"

Harry nodded, "I would ask Mrs. Tonks to join us as well, as I feel she can perhaps give some light on the subject I'm here to discuss."

Andromeda looked shocked, but gave a quick nod as she followed along. Everyone took a seat and Harry locked eyes with Ted, "Although I understand they have fallen out of practice in the last few hundred years, I understand that betrothal contracts are still perfectly legal?"

Ted chuckled, eyeing the two girls on Harry's sides, "I can see why you asked Andi in. Yes they are legal, but I've never personally done one before."

Harry smiled, facing the older witch, "I'd like any information you can give us please."

Andromeda nodded and settled back thinking deeply for a moment, "Usually they are used as bargaining chips to either gain allies or end hostilities. Say we're in a blood feud and you're losing, you could offer my head of house a daughter in return for a cease-fire. Alternately, you have a business proposition or law you need passed, but don't have the necessary votes, you could offer a contract to get what you desire then as well.

"Typically, there is some monetary value attributed to it, but that's usually to cover the real reasoning behind the contract. They are almost always political in nature. You can even barter on unborn future generations by leaving the wording unspecific such as 'The first unbound female from House Black is promised to the first unbound male of House Potter'. Those usually have a buyout clause because they can run havoc for future generations. Say the Weasleys promised a daughter to House Black. Considering there hasn't been an unbound female Weasley for four generations until now, with young Ginny, you can see the reason for the clause.

"Some others have clauses that specify children to be born from the couple. Say Susan Bones, as the last living Bones heir, is given away in a contract. There will probably be a clause that the second born son becomes heir for House Bones. This will mean that the couple would be magically forced to procreate until the conditions are met, regardless of how many daughters they may have. There are potions to ensure a male of course, but they are heavily frowned upon.

"Other than that they are pretty self-explanatory. House X offers X person to House Y or Y person for the bride price of Z. Insert your usual legal babble and hone the corners away and there you go."

Harry nodded, "Thank you, Mrs. Tonks; that was very informative. Luckily, I don't think we will have any problems in that category. We don't need any special clauses to my knowledge, just your run-of-the-mill contract with a buyout clause just in case either of my beautiful ladies should change their minds."

"Either?" Ted asked, raising his brow curiously.

Harry nodded, "I'm planning on marrying both of them."

Andromeda frowned at her husband, "It is very nearly expected of him to take two or more wives as he as the sole surviving Potter. I'm sure it's not something you've come across, but it is quite legal and customary, Husband."

"We really are both quite lucky to have him," Luna offered as Hermione nodded her agreement.

Ted nodded, "You Magical folk always did do things oddly. Alright then, if you can give me a few minutes I can draw something up. Andi, won't you invite them down for some tea, perhaps?"

Andromeda nodded, "That sounds lovely."

The trio followed Andromeda down to a small kitchen where they all gathered around a small table. Andromeda set the tea and settled down eyeing each girl in turn.

"You must be Selene's girl then?" Andromeda said, looking at Luna.

"Oh yes," Luna said smiling sadly, "Luna Lovegood."

Andromeda nodded looking at Hermione, "You, however, I don't recognize."

Hermione smiled, "Hermione Granger, Muggleborn."

Andromeda nodded, smiling softly at Harry, "Taking after your father a bit then?"

Harry blushed, "Just a bit. Hermione has been my friend for many years now. And well, Luna is equally as important to me, regardless of the limited time we've had together. I don't know where I'd be without these two."

"Dragon bait," Luna suggested referring to the first task.

Harry grinned, "No doubt."

"What will your parents think, Hermione?" Andromeda asked as she took another sip of her tea. Hermione frowned and looked contemplative for a moment.

"It's… complicated…" Hermione said at last.

"I see. Exactly how complicated is it?" Andromeda pressed.

Harry frowned, laying his hand on the table, "Very. Look we can't go into details but I'll leave it at this; Hermione's parents neither love nor care for her, and I do. I'll do whatever it takes to ensure their… cooperation."

Andromeda nodded thoughtfully, "I take back what I said, you're not so much like your father after all."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Not everything is as it may seem, Mrs. Tonks."

"And that wasn't a jab. I had a lot of respect for James growing up, even if our families weren't close. Nonsense aside he was a Gryffindor through and through until the very end. I'm just surprised at the lengths your willing to go to protect her, is all. I can't picture James speaking so callously about what many would consider a crime."

Harry's eyes softened noticeably, "I would kill for her, for either of them; without mercy or hesitation."

Andromeda smirked, "You would have made a good Black, I think. I'm sure you don't like hearing about him, but Sirius was very much like you appear to be… at least until…"

Harry chuckled, his mind processing everything, "What if I told you I think Sirius was innocent?"

"Then I would say you were foolish," Andromeda said sternly.

Harry shook his head before locking eyes with the older witch, "And if I said I _know_ he is innocent?"

Andromeda's eyes narrowed again, "Then I would ask you how."

Harry nodded, leaning back and draining his tea, "What if, and this is hypothetical of course, what if Sirius Black was never the Potters' secret keeper? What if I said that was a ruse, a ruse worthy of the Black name; that they passed that story around to keep pressure away from the real keeper.

"What if Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper and he didn't die when everyone thought he did? Let's say he killed those Muggles then cut off his own finger before going into hiding. Furthermore, let's say Sirius Black never had an official trial, never got questioned, and thus his story never got told?"

Andromeda cocked her head to the side and smiled faintly, "Then I might say that he really did live up to both his family name and his Hogwarts' house."

Harry nodded, placing his cup back on the table, "All hypothetical, of course."

"Of course," Andromeda agreed before leaning forward cautiously. "Then let's say hypothetically that you might surmise where he is and could pass on a letter?"

"Hypothetically, that would be entirely possible."

* * *

Hermione led the way as the group appeared in Bedford Square. Eyeing the long row of homes with discontent Hermione shifted from her fairy form and leaned heavily against a tree outside her parents' home.

It had always been her parents' home to Hermione, never her home. Home is a place where one feels welcome and safe. Loved and protected. Hermione's parents were the epitome of successful upper-middle class living. Days spent toiling at a job that neither enjoyed, evenings spent going over bank statements and reviewing social calendars. Their lives were a constant blur of coming and going that left very little time to have a child.

Thus is where Miss Mary came into play. Miss Mary had been Hermione's minder for many years, all the way up until she had begun her first year at Hogwarts. It was at that point that Hermione's parents decided keeping Miss Mary employed for effectively three months out of the year was not efficient. When Hermione had arrived home after her first year all excited, she had found the house to be a far darker place than she'd ever remembered.

Miss Mary, the one friend Hermione had growing up, teacher, confidant, parental figure, was gone. Hermione longed to leave the house forever that first day, never to return.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked, seeing Hermione's eyes begin to tear up.

"I'm fine," Hermione answered through gritted teeth, "let's get this over with."

Harry nodded, following along behind as Hermione led them to a bright red door. Harry smiled, touching Hermione's shoulder before stepping forward and ringing the doorbell. Harry waited patiently for several moments before the door cracked open slowly.

"Yes? Can I help you," Emma Granger asked peeking out at Harry. Emma Granger was a beautiful slip of a woman with short black hair that bounced as she moved her head. Harry noted she was wearing a cocktail dress and clearly the Grangers had plans for the evening.

"Yes, Madam. I apologize for the inconvenience, but I wish to speak with you and your husband regarding Hermione."

Emma paused for a long moment looking over Harry's shoulder at the girl who refused to meet her eyes, "Hermione what's this about? Shouldn't you be at that school?"

"Madam, it would be easier if I only had to explain this once. Perhaps you could invite us in and retrieve your husband for us?" Harry said, stepping forward. Emma frowned as Harry more or less forced his way into the house.

"Of course. Hermione, take your friends to the sitting room, I'll bring your father."

Hermione huffed and gave a curt nod before brushing past her mother leading Harry and Luna into the house. Harry motioned for Luna and Hermione to sit, but he remained standing as they waited for the elder Grangers to meet them. They didn't wait long as Dan Granger walked into the room with Emma not far behind.

"What's this all about?" Dan asked in a deep baritone voice. His hair was cropped short and the same brown that Hermione had. Where Emma was nothing less than a trophy wife Dan was a well-kept businessman. Everything about the man cried power, not physical prowess per se, but monetary power. A rich black suit and well groomed face spoke loads about the kind of man he was.

"Good Evening, Mr. Granger, I apologize for barging in unannounced, but we had no way of contacting you sooner. I am Lord Harry James Potter, and this," Harry swept an arm towards Luna, "is Miss Luna Lovegood."

"A pleasure," Dan said, noting the title Harry used.

Harry nodded, "First, I think we should be seated as this may take a bit of your time."

Dan frowned and glanced to Emma, who seemed annoyed, "I'm afraid we don't have much time frankly. We have a prior engagement we must attend."

"That is more important than your Daughter's future, sir?" Harry asked, sounding disapproving.

"I am sure whatever it is, can wait," Dan said, drawing himself up.

Harry shook his head sadly before leveling a cold gaze at Dan, "You will leave when I allow it."

Dan started to speak but Hermione jumped to her feet, "YOU BASTARD! Am I that unimportant to you? Do I really mean so little!?"

Dan took a step back as Hermione stalked towards him, tears dripping silently down her face.

"First you pawn me off on hired help, and then you take her away from me just because it was wasting your fucking money. You will sit! And you will listen to everything my Harry has to say or so help me god I'll turn you into a fifty pound note and give you to the first hooker I can find!"

Harry reached out just as Hermione went for her wand and grabbed her hand, "Calm down, love, please."

Hermione huffed and resumed her seat where Luna curled into her side gently rubbing her shoulders.

"As I said, you will leave when I allow it. Now sit before I force you to sit," Harry said, tapping the wand strapped to his wrist.

Dan paled but did as his was told, pulling Emma into a seat as well.

"Now as I was saying, I am LORD Potter. In case you don't realize what that means, I am the Head of House Potter, one of the premier blood lines in our world. I am here today to offer you a betrothal contract for Hermione's hand in marriage. It is a fair contract offering you one hundred thousand pounds in return for your daughter's hand."

"That's barbaric!" Dan cried out, surging to his feet. A flick of Harry's hand forced the man back down with a loud thump.

"Get off your high horse, old man. Political marriages happen all the time and you're a fool to think otherwise. Your own wife only married you for status and money, surely you aren't naïve enough to argue that fact. In turn you only married her because she is beautiful and would look good on your arm."

Dan started to protest, but Emma squeezed his knee, "Come now Daniel, you know the boy is right."

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously as he turned his gaze to Emma, "This _boy_ is wealthier than you'll ever imagine and has lost more money behind the cushions of a couch than you'll ever see. This _boy _has looked death in the eye and stood proudly. You, _Madam_, have not earned the right to call me nothing less than lord."

Emma snorted disdainfully before paling as Harry's eyes crew cold, "My, but you are a haughty one aren't you? Fine then. Dobby!"

Dobby appeared with a small pop, "You calls me, Master Harry?"

Harry nodded, grinning as Dan and Emma cringed away from the small elf. "Yes, take Mr. and Mrs. Granger to the outside of the manor please."

Dobby nodded placing a hand on each of them before disappearing. Using his Fairy form to fade to the manor Harry appeared right behind them.

"This is my home. Fairly modest actually, compared to what it could be. But my family was never one to be ostentatious. Dobby, you may return them now."

Dobby nodded, popping the Granger back to their home. It was a much more poised pair he saw when Harry arrived back.

"Now that I have proven my point we return to the subject at hand," Harry said as he withdrew a roll of parchment from his robes. Handing it to Dan along with a blood quill Harry continued speaking.

"You have never loved Hermione, but I love her with all of my heart. By some miracle she sees me in the same light. You never considered her to be pretty enough to be seen by your side, regardless of her brilliant mind. She was a disappointment from the moment you realized she had inherited _your_ bushy hair and _her_ abnormally large front teeth. If you have a parental bone in your body you will sign without any further delay and give her a chance to be truly happy."

Dan frowned, looking at the parchment and quill still in his hand. Looking at Emma, who nodded, Dan unrolled the parchment and read through it carefully. Nodding his agreement Dan signed the parchment, ignoring the itching on the back of his other hand. Harry smiled, handing the parchment to Hermione who clutched it to her chest as a small sob escaped her lips.

Reaching into his pocket Harry withdrew a shrunken trunk and laid it on the ground. With a flick of his wrist the trunk grew to its full size. Another flick and the chest popped open revealing a healthy pile of pound notes.

"There is the agreed upon amount. Please note that if Hermione should change her mind before her seventeenth birthday or we take our vows then you have the option to release her from the contract for that same amount with no further penalties. Are there any questions?"

Dan and Emma each shook their heads, but their eyes never left the pile of money. Harry's stomach twisted at the brazen greed they were showing. Sighing Harry turned his back from the sight, "Is there anything you would like to say to your daughter? This is likely the last time you will ever see her."

Dan snapped to attention and stood slowly, "This is really what you want?"

Hermione scoffed, "Nice that you ask that now, but yes this is what I want. I love Harry with all my heart and he has shown me more love than I ever knew in this house."

Dan nodded, "I wish you the best of luck, then."

Harry shook his head sadly gathering Hermione into his arms, "Let's go, love."

Luna stood beside Hermione taking her hand, "You'll never have to come back, Hermione."

Hermione nodded, allowing herself to be led from the house for the final time. Nothing was needed from her room, as nothing from this house had any place in the future she was now set to face. Once they were outside she turned to smile at Harry, "So, my fiancée, which box did you give them?"

Harry grinned darkly, "They made you cry, so I suspect they'll have a sudden desire to go diving in the Great Barrier Reef. And should they come across a Blue-Ringed Octopus they'll desire nothing less than to touch it once. If they should be bitten there is a fair chance they will die, but it isn't for certain. There is no known antidote for its venom, but the venom also leaves the body after only a few hours. Of course during those few hours the person's lungs stop working and they have to be given rescue breathing until the venom passes through their system. But they're both dentists, they should know CPR."

Hermione nodded indifferently, "Then it's up to fate."

* * *

Harry frowned as he watched the sun set over the Alps his mind far away from the task at hand. All Luna knew was that Xenophilius was in France and working his way around the Western points of the great mountains in his search for the Unescan Unitooth. They had been searching for hours and Harry was hungry. Not to mention he knew that this day had many challenges left yet whether they found Xenophilius or not.

Luna seemed determined, though, that she and Hermione both be properly engaged before the night came to a close. Neither Harry nor Hermione would deny her right, no matter how long it took. Harry shook his head as he took off after the pair of girls; at least the flying was exhilarating.

It was nearing midnight when Hermione finally saw a small campfire on a cliff side that should have been impossible for any Muggle to find. The trio dove against the bitter cold winds that didn't seem to bother their tiny bodies as they headed for the light. Harry let out a deep breath of relief as he saw the wiry blonde man sitting by the inviting fire eating something that Harry couldn't identify.

"Daddy!" Luna yelled, changing from her form a few scant feet in front of the man, resulting in her crashing into him with an enormous hug.

"Luna?" Xeno asked as he fought to pull the small blonde girl's arms from around his neck, "what are you doing here my little moonbeam?"

Luna smiled and curled into her father's chest with a content sigh as Hermione and Harry appeared a bit farther away; walking towards the camp to give the illusion of normality. Xeno watched them curiously, but refrained from saying anything. Either they were here or he was dreaming, regardless, he was happy to see Luna.

"I came here to introduce you to my future husband, Daddy," Luna said, happily bobbing her head back and forth.

"Oh, well, you better get to it then. I always wondered when you'd bring him home, although I did assume it would actually be home you brought him to," Xeno said, looking at Harry.

Luna stood and gave her father a kiss on the cheek, "Daddy, this is Lord Harry Potter, my soon to be betrothed. And beside him is Hermione, my girlfriend and someday sister-wife."

Xeno smiled broadly, standing and sticking his hand out to Harry, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Potter."

Harry smiled, having only one real memory of the man. Still he had died protecting his Luna in the last timeline, and for that Harry would always be grateful, "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Lovegood."

"And Hermione," Xeno said stepping forward and giving her a small hug, "I take it you all have not had dinner yet?"

Harry's stomach grumbled loudly at the thought of food, "Err no. It took us quite some time to track you down honestly."

Xeno nodded, "Understood. Come along then, join me by the fire, I'll sit some more boiled burksnick on the warm."

'Boiled burksnick?' Hermione mouthed at Harry who only shrugged, taking a seat on a conjured chair. Hermione followed, warming her hands as Xeno placed a pot into the flames.

"Shouldn't take long. Now what's this Luna says about an engagement?" Xeno asked, stoking the fire.

Harry smiled, "Sir, I'd like to ask for your Daughter's hand in marriage. I've already had a betrothal contract drawn up with a bride price of twenty-thousand Galleons."

Xeno nodded and looked to Luna, "And this is what you want, pumpkin?"

Luna smiled, "Yes Daddy, very very much. Harry is a good boy, and not even prone to Glinfogger infestations like so many other boys I know."

Xeno's eyes raised appreciatively at whatever his daughter was talking about, "Splendid! Let's see it then."

Luna nodded, pulling the parchment she had insisted on carrying from her pocket and passing it to her father. Xeno drew his wand and created a small nick on his finger. Using the finger he signed the paper without even giving it a second glance. Harry smiled and pulled a fist sized leather pouch from his pocket handing it to the blonde man.

Xeno nodded, placing the pouch into a pocket without even checking it, "Well then, now that that's out of the way, tell me, did _you_ happen to see any Unescan Unitooths while you were looking for me?"

* * *

Harry and the girls stayed with Xeno for about an hour and ate some of the boiled burksnick, which reminded both Harry and Hermione of some form of bean. The trio then faded to Potter manor where they used their recently acquired time turners to catch a few hours of sleep before going to face the Headmaster. Harry smiled as the girls finished getting prepared.

The robes they'd worn yesterday, while stunning, paled to the ones they had selected for this occasion. Each girl wore form fitting blue robes with a pale gold border and each had the Potter crest proudly emblazoned above their hearts. Harry had never been more proud to be seen with girls than he would this day, and more than a few jaws would drop he was sure.

Steeling himself, Harry took one final long look in the mirror, making sure everything was perfect. His robes were scarlet red and trimmed with a deep rich blue, the colors of house Potter. Giving himself a final approving nod, Harry turned to his girls, "Ready?"

Luna flashed Harry a brilliant smile, "As we'll ever be, love."

Harry nodded shifting to his fairy form and fading to a small unused classroom near the Great Hall. Shifting back Harry smiled at his girls offering each of them an arm, "Anyone getting a sense of Déjà vu?"

Hermione poked Harry in the ribs, "It's only been a few days, you prat. We've just been incredibly busy the last few days."

Harry nodded, "I know love. Learning our fairy forms, getting engaged, messing with Snape, Cho, Ron and your parents. It has been tons of fun so far, I have to admit."

Hermione nodded, "Let's get this over with."

Luna nodded her agreement, "Maybe we can find time to relax soon."

Harry nodded, leading the girls through the hallway toward the great hall. Flicking his wrist the doors swung open and Harry strode purposefully towards the teachers' table, ignoring the open-mouthed gawks in their direction. The usual chatter of the hall had quickly turned to silent stares and Harry could feel every eye following them as they walked across the room.

Harry smiled wryly as her saw Dumbledore's eyes widened, no doubt because of the colors Harry was wearing.

"Good evening, Headmaster," Harry said politely, nodding his head at the older man.

"Good evening, Harry," Dumbledore said, his eyes flicking to Harry's hand with a frown. "Or should I say Lord Potter."

A few clinks could be heard in the background as evidently several students had dropped their silverware in shock. Harry seemed to debate the answer, but truthfully he was waiting for the whispers to die down before answering.

"I think that after an enlightening talk with a few Goblin friends we shall stick with Lord Potter for the moment, Headmaster," Harry answered, meeting Dumbledore's gaze. Dumbledore's eyes flashed darkly for only a moment before they narrowed suspiciously.

"Lord Potter it is, then. But, may I ask how you came to leave the grounds? It is against the rules for students to leave the castle without permission," Dumbledore asked, sitting back in his chair slightly.

Harry shook his head slowly as he answered, "I think in light of certain things I discovered today such a minor transgression could be forgiven. Especially as it could be considered family business after all. Regardless, as I am now Lord Potter, I am coming to inform you that I shall require a Lord's quarters for me and mine. I also wish inform you that any of the three of us may be leaving the castle without notice again in the future, for business regarding the handling of my house," Harry said, looking to each Hermione and Luna.

Dumbledore nodded his head once, "I, of course, understand that you must leave to attend to your duties, Harry. But I cannot allow neither Miss Lovegood nor Miss Granger to leave as they wish, even if they are under your aegis."

Harry shook his head, "You misunderstand, sir. They are not under my aegis, they are my fiancées, and as such an integral part of the handling of my house."

Dumbledore sighed heavily, "My apologies, Lord Potter. As they are part of your House and not merely protected under it they may of course leave to see to their duties. I wish you had come to me, Harry…"

Harry shook his head, "I think that I made the correct decisions for my House given the circumstances, Headmaster. I need the Lord's quarters prepared by the end of dinner if you don't mind. We have had a trying day and will likely retire after we eat."

Dumbledore nodded, "I'll have the elves prepare them immediately."

Harry gave Dumbledore the slightest of bows before turning and heading to his usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Hermione started loading Harry's plate with food, keeping up with her end of the lost bet still, as Harry observed the room.

Most people were staring in disbelief and confusion, but it was the faces that weren't that Harry was looking for. Draco had his usual sneer and was alternating between glaring daggers and whispering to his goons. Ron was back to pointedly ignoring any space occupied by Harry and his girls, which was fine by them. Not to say things were square between them, just to say that Harry didn't feel the need to put Ron in the forefront of his plans. Ron had a lot to suffer for.

Ginny looked… happy. Frankly that was scary, but this was a thirteen year old Ginny who had done nothing wrong _yet_ as far as Harry knew. The girl seemed quite content and only offered a flashing smile when she caught Harry's eyes on her before returning to her food. Harry had expected her to at best act like Ron and ignore their presence, and at worst to stare on in jealousy.

Maybe there was a bit of hope for her. Not that Harry held any romantic interest in her anymore, in fact he felt little different than he had previous to his sixth year in the last timeline. Ginny was Ron's little sister and that's all Harry saw in that brief moment.

Cho looked thoughtful and nervous, which was the expected reaction. Luna now held far more political power than the Changs and the fact she had made Luna's life hell was not lost on her. Cho's father was a rather large distributor of potions ingredients and had a considerable bit of political sway in return for access to rare reagents. That is if one took the word 'rare' and changed it to 'illegal'. Cho had always been just smart enough to never piss on anyone who could piss on her family.

Add to that the odd occurrences in the dorm room she used to inhabit, and she was aptly cowed for the time being.

The teachers' table was the hardest to judge. Dumbledore stared out over the hall trying to make it appear he was simply watching everybody, but no matter which way his face was looking, Harry could feel his eyes boring into him. Minerva looked a little… proud? Harry had been expecting her to be disappointed in him, but she appeared to be bragging to Pamona. That might warrant a bit more watching.

Snape avoided looking at Harry at all. In fact the Potions Master's eyes never left his plate and he seemed content to eat and retreat.

Harry turned to Seamus and winked at the young Irishman slyly,

"So, did I miss anything important today?"

* * *

Harry smiled happily as Minerva handed him a small key ring with three small brass keys on it after she opened the new quarters the group had been assigned.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall, ma'am," Harry said, bowing low even as the girls brushed past him in their excitement to explore their new quarters. Professor McGonagall nodded, her eyes moving between the trio.

"You are welcome, Lord Potter. We have assigned the house elf known as Winky to aid you should the need arise you simply need to call for her."

Harry nodded and smiled warmly, "Thank you Professor. I hope you understand why I chose to do this?"

McGonagall looked thoughtful for a moment before she spoke, "Lord Potter, under normal circumstances I might not agree so easily. Seeing you get forced into this tournament however, not to mention things that have happened in your previous years… Frankly I cannot blame you for taking a more active role in your own life. So while I may not entirely approve, I am also quite proud of you for showing the initiative."

Harry smiled and nodded his head, "Thank you. Also there is no need for you to call me Lord anything unless society demands it. I don't intend to hold my position over anyone, but I also will use all my power to defend me and mine."

McGonagall nodded her head in agreement, "I would expect no less from one of my lions."

Harry bowed deeply again before turning to catch up with his girls who were working their way around the room. According to Hermione a Lord's Quarters hadn't been opened in nearly one hundred and fifty years now, since Lord Henry Greengrass had accepted his own lordship while attending the school. The room Harry stood in was a large foyer, just a bit smaller than the Gryffindor Common room. Where the common room was warm and inviting however, this room screamed utilitarian.

A single sofa rested in front of a small open fireplace along with a thick cushioned wingback chair. A small table and sink along with two cabinets lined another wall, where a small cooling chest held a few snack items. A few bookshelves and desks were held in a corner where they could do their homework but overall the room was very quaint. Far more privacy and room than their previous dorms, but nothing like the Room of Requirement was able to produce for them.

Luna smiled and slipped up beside Harry, taking his hand in hers, "It's not much, but it's ours at least."

Harry nodded, bending down and giving Luna a small kiss, "And I don't have to worry about Cho and her friends messing with you when I'm not around."

Luna nodded, "Not that that has been often lately, but I understand what you mean, Harry. Come along now, love, let's look at the rest of it."

Luna pulled Harry towards the back of the room where a single hallway shot back with four doors. Two of them were bedrooms, one clearly a master suite with an attached half bath while the other was for guests. The other two doors lead to a full bath that included both a large tub and a cubicle shower, and to a small private study. The study room was not unlike a teacher's office only considerably smaller, having room for a full desk, two other chairs, and a small bookshelf. The Lord's Quarters were designed solely just for that; a place where a Lord could have some privacy to attend to his business and family while working on his classroom related endeavors.

"Well girls, what do you think?"

Hermione nodded, "It'll do."

Harry nodded, turning to Luna, "And you love?"

Luna smiled brightly tracing a thumb across the back of Harry's hand, "As long as you two are here, then I don't care what it looks like."

Harry pulled Luna into his arms, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around him, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Luna grinned, leaning forward to steal a kiss, "I wanna break in the bath."

Harry chuckled already walking towards the door, "You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

**AN: The end of another chapter and the end to one long ass day in story. As always please review/favorite/follow and all that good stuff. I enjoy reading the many comments I get, both good and bad.**

**Thanks for reading!**

AN2: So after a handful of Comments I decided to post an answer to a common thought here: Dumbledore went too easy on Harry. I can completely understand why people assume this, but this is a case where Fanon Cliches discern peoples perceptions. Usually when Dumbledore finds out Harry gets some independence, he fights tooth and nail and there is a big blow up. Why? Why would one single snag send the man into crazed fits? He's a MASTER Manipulator! He's not stupid and knows it would be fighting a losing battle.

Harry has the ring. Meaning he had the correct paperwork filed and copies of it to hand to the Goblins. What possible good would come from provoking Harry in front of the entire student body? What purpose would it serve? Sure the readers love to hear about big arguments, but they really don't make sense in this scene. Harry walked in, bold and proud, and demanded his rightful quarters. Dumbledore could have thrown a tantrum, he even unsuccessfully tried to limit the girls movements, but how much face would he lose by acting like an idiot? The most he could do in public is exactly what he did, express some disappointment.

It's not over, not by far, but the reckoning won't be for a few chapters, we havent even seen any DE's getting killed yet FFS!. You'll see more of Dumbledore's perspective next chapter I promise.


	6. Chapter 6: Of Fae and Rituals

**AN: Yes I know, I didn't post last week. Sometimes life happens and this was very much the case, has been for several weeks now. My 3-4 chapter head starts has dwindled significantly over the last few weeks unfortunately, but I'll write when I can and post when I can. Not like I get paid for this after all.**

**There is a LEMON in this chapter, and as before it is clearly marked. It's rather large but as its part of the ritual, I felt it was worth writing. If it offends you don't read it and skip to the end, you won't miss anything important. This is the second of three planned Lemons in this fic, and the third won't be for some time. I will, of course, have plenty of innuendo and perverse conversations in the future, just not outright Lemons. **

**Thanks to Alixx33 and Erbkaiser. Without those two there would be a million more grammatical errors and plot holes.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, and don't make a dime off it.**

**Recommendation: In a weird twist; "Delenda Est" by Lord Silvere. This gets a rec for being the single and only Harry/Bellatrix fic I enjoyed immensely. I literally read it in one sitting, considering its over 300k words that is saying something. It's not complete, but it's in the home stretch and the Author is active even if he doesn't post regularly.**

**Enough talk, onto the Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Of Fae and Rituals. **

Harry took a deep breath, holding it for a long moment before exhaling slowly. Repeating this process over and over Harry let his magic gently flow through and out of his body. Harry didn't know when he'd started doing this exercise, or even exactly what it was, but it always helped him to clear his mind. The last few days had been a huge cluster of one event after another and Harry was desperately replaying everything in his head to ensure nothing had been overlooked.

The last timeline had become a routine for them, but now everything had changed and he felt more than a little lost. It was true they held all the items they needed to ensure the timely destruction of Voldemort's horcruxes but that was only one of many problems now facing Harry. At least in the old timeline he'd had only one problem to deal with, only one thing to plan for. Now he felt pushed and pulled in a million directions, and each day seemed to bring with it its own challenges.

Opening his eyes Harry watched the millions of starts twinkling brightly in the clear November sky. Roving from constellation to constellation his mind was so focused he never noticed the gentle beat of wings closing in on him. Harry was laying back on one of the low slanting roofs of the castle, arms behind his head propping him up as he watched the night sky. Luna landed on Harry's chest causing him to jerk a little at the unexpected presence.

"What are you doing here?" Luna asked, looking up at Harry.

"Thinking."

"About?" Luna asked, lying back on the roof herself and shifting back to her human form.

"Everything. Nothing."

Luna giggled but watched Harry with a serious eye, "You're worried?"

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, sure. The unknown is always a little scary. We've changed things, and now nothing will be the same no matter how we look at it. Sure we know locations of certain things, but everything else is becoming an unknown quickly. We'll just have to see how things go, but I'm worried about something happening to either of you now."

"We're doing the right thing, Harry. Without changes we'd be doomed to repeat the same things, which is exactly what we're here to prevent. Stop worrying so much about then and focus on now. Worrying too much about how things occurred then will distract you from seeing what's coming now."

Harry nodded at Luna's sage-ness. Looking at the tiny sliver of a moon Harry asked, "New moon tomorrow night, is everything ready?"

"Of course. Are we going to see the Fairies today?"

Harry nodded, "If we can find them. I only hope that are able to help us."

Luna nodded, rolling over and straddling Harry's hips, "Me too."

Harry moved a small lock of Luna's hair from her face, "Thanks."

Luna smiled leaning down and capturing Harry's lips, "For?"

"Coming out here after me."

"You know I can't sleep without you. Hermione snores too much," Luna said with a grin as she lay her head down on Harry's chest, idly picking at a thread on his shirt.

Harry chuckled at the obvious lie, "Yes love, but we can never tell her that."

Luna nodded, "Let's go back, its cold and we need to get ready for the day."

Harry smiled, pulling Luna into a tight hug, "Okay."

* * *

Dumbledore frowned, looking over his private notes. Small archaic script that few people still alive would recognize adorned the pages, along with lines interconnecting his various note. The entire thing looked like a giant spider web or honeycomb of plans and contingencies. The plan had been developed in the first day after Harry had been found alive and well in the wreckage of the small home in Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore had painstakingly provided for almost every possibly contingent, that is, except for the very one he was faced with.

Sighing sadly Dumbledore flicked his wrist, burning the many years' worth of planning to a fine ash; everything on that page was entirely useless now. Sure, he'd planned for the possibility that Harry would discover and claim his Lordship, but his answer to that had been to ensure Harry ended up wedded to the correct person. That had gone down the drain in only the time it took for Harry to introduce Miss Granger and Lovegood as his brides-to-be. Who could have foreseen that turn of events? Sure maybe Miss Granger, but the Lovegood girl had never even been worthy of Dumbledore's attention before.

Facing the unknown was something Dumbledore was very unfamiliar with. His mind was as sharp today as it had been during his rise to prominence in the anarchy surrounding the Grindelwald war. Few knew that he was old friends with the Dark Lord, and he saw it as one of his many failures that he had been unable to curb the man's darker tendencies. Grindelwald was young and charismatic and had the potential to be everything that Dumbledore now was. Between the two of them they could have cemented Wizarding Europe between them and had the run of things. Still, his death had at least given Albus the boost he needed to tighten his noose on England.

England was well in his pocket, so long as a certain other Dark Lord had the decency to remain dead. Not that Dumbledore felt hopeful in that regard; Severus had recently reported the faded Dark Mark seemed to be getting cleared once again. No, Voldemort seemed to be back on the rise again, and it left Dumbledore in a tricky situation. People would expect him to vanquish the Dark Lord as he had done before, but the Prophesy specifically denied that as a possibility.

One of Dumbledore's biggest regrets was ever walking into that dingy inn room to interview that near-fraud Trelawney. If the damnable prophecy had never been uttered then life would have been so much better. He'd always planned on taking little Tommy to call, but the truth was; Voldemort was essentially doing his job for him. Sure he had a few hiccups with the methods involved, but the truth remained that Voldemort had done more for the cause than he'd been able to in all of his official positions. Clearing out those who fought hardest for Muggleborn rights had done wonders for Dumbledore's aims.

Dumbledore didn't hate Muggles as a whole, although the whole incident with Ariana in her youth had left a bitter taste in his mouth. No, it was just the plain simple truth that those with power deserved to be recognized for their power. Sure the wizarding world heralded him as the second coming of Merlin, but the Muggles had no idea how great he truly was. They had no idea that there was a whole race of superior people living in their midst.

Those uppity Muggleborn always sought to change things that should not be changed. Tradition and history were very important, how could one know where to go if they didn't know where they had already been, after all? They sought to unify the Wizards and the Muggles, as if they weren't the lower beings that everyone knew them to be. Even one as daft as the Weasley boy knew and recognized the simple truth of that.

No, blood was important; blood means you know your place in the world. It had little to do with power, like so many of the blood purists claimed, but it was a simple and easy lie to hide behind. Dumbledore knew that blood had little to do with magical power, but it had a lot to do with knowing how to carry yourself. It had a lot to do with knowing how to treat those who deserve respect; those like him.

The Muggleborn and their ideas of equality and individuality were a blight on this world. Yet he could no more remove them than he could move a mountain. They were a necessary and unfortunate part of life. The purebloods went to extremes at times to ensure the line stayed pure, but in the end Albus knew that every line had to occasionally bring in new blood. Sure, it was a well-kept secret, but all of the families had the occasional Muggleborn in the direct line. Usually a woman who knew her place and accepted her role though; these younger Muggleborn were getting more and more… unsavory.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, pulling a piece of parchment from his desk and taking a deep breath exhaling slowly, "So what to do now. With Granger in the picture I stand little chance of convincing Harry about the Muggleborns' true place in society. Maybe I erred in not teaching him sooner but hindsight is always clearest. I had hoped the treatment of the Dursleys would be enough to garner mistrust of the Mundane.

"Perhaps young Miss Weasley will be successful, but I can't rely on that. Sure, if he had just one betrothed I could convince him of the necessity, but with two I doubt he would so easily accept another. Still, he is a young man just coming into his own. Perhaps Molly is correct and his hormones will lead him more than rational thought. The girl is pretty enough to be considered a temptation, I suppose."

Dumbledore sighed wearily, reliving the death of the only creature he had ever truly found tempting. Being forced to kill the only being he had ever truly loved had a profound, if not disturbing, effect on the aged man. After all, who had sacrificed more than he for the greater good?

Fawkes chirruped sadly, shaking his head at the old wizard. Dumbledore nodded, making a few notes on the parchment, "Of course you are correct. She must ingratiate herself to the Granger girl to have any hope of success. Harry will follow her lead, he always has. Perhaps I should find out the exact dynamics involved here. If the Granger girl willingly accepts the other witch into her arms then perhaps Miss Weasley should attempt to seduce her as well. Regardless, I'll need to contact Molly and make her aware of these developments."

Fawkes shook his head again, settling his wings in a gesture resembling a shrug. Dumbledore reached over and ran a finger along the fiery bird's back, "Worry not old friend. All is not lost, but I cannot in good conscience simply ignore the problem anymore."

* * *

Flying over the forbidden forest Hermione followed behind her lovers, basking in the warmth of the sun, even though it was far too cold to be considered comfortable to a normal person. Hermione flew down as Harry dived through a tree whooping loudly with Luna diving right along with him. Shaking her head Hermione flew down beside the tree, landing on a low branch as Harry and Luna ducked and swerved through the limbs.

Finally content with their fun Harry landed next to Hermione who was eyeing the clearing they had landed next to. It was a small clearing, perhaps a hundred feet around, but dead in the center was a ring of mushrooms growing in nearly perfect symmetry.

"So this is what we were looking for?" Hermione asked curiously.

Luna nodded "A Fairy Ring; created when the Fairies hold revel and dance and sing beneath the moon. There is no greater source of Fairy magic in our world than places like this, where even the meekest of mortals finds themselves in awe of magic in the world."

Hermione smiled, "Science says they are created by some form of underground connection."

Luna frowned narrowing her eyes at Hermione, "This coming from a witch who just got sent through time by fairy magic?"

Hermione blushed with a grin, "Sorry. In my defense I never said I believed it, just that it's what they say."

Luna nodded her eyes softening, "People have to have explanations. When one and one equals three they have to know why. It's amazing really how the Muggles have been kept so isolated when there is proof of magic everywhere. Their science and theories bend the very laws of nature at times to give them a way to explain the unexplainable."

Harry smiled, stepping between the two, "Alright what do we do?"

Luna smiled and dropped from the tree landing gracefully on the ground with an inaudible thud. Harry and Hermione dropped down as well, Hermione floating down softly while Harry followed Luna's example. They followed Luna as she walked to the edge of the circle and started dancing around the ring slowly.

"I used to dance with the fairies near home," Luna explained in a soft voice that echoed through the clearing.

Harry felt the magic begin slowly, like a gentle breeze on a warm day. Sounds like whispers danced on the wind in a gentle swell and tide, speaking of magic and wonder. Closing his eyes Harry let the sounds reach into his center and was amazed as a gentle plucking of a harp beat an ethereal tune in his head. Allowing his body to move to the beat Harry joined Luna in her dance around the ring. Once Harry joined the sounds grew so that even Hermione couldn't deny the music that was beginning to fill the peaceful forest. Hermione released her analytical mind and allowed herself to be called by the beautiful music, her body twisting and twirling in time with a beat only she could hear.

How long the three fairies danced around the toadstools none of them would ever know nor care. Time lost all meaning as their bodies twisted and spun, clothes rustling and twirling about them in flashes of pastel color. They never noticed when the fungi started to glow dimly and other fairies joined them, taking their own places around the circle. They came in ones and twos and before long there was little room for others as the whole clearing was filled with tiny dancing figures.

The music eventually faded and the group found themselves surrounded by hundreds of their kin who were all looking at them curiously. Harry stepped back defensively, puling Luna and Hermione behind him protectively. One of the fairies, pale with age, stepped forward arms stretched out, "Peace cousins, you dance well."

Harry relaxed, stepping forward, "All who dance the ring dance well."

The fairy looked at Harry curiously for a long moment before speaking again, "A curious answer, but correct none the less; all who dance the ring dance well indeed. Tell me, cousin, from where do you come?"

"That… is a long story," Harry answered sheepishly. "Can I simply say that the Queen has sent me on an errand and trust you to understand?"

The fairy nodded, ignoring the whispers that broke out around them, "Who are we to question her will? Come; tell me what you may of your errand and how we may be of help."

Harry nodded, falling into flight behind the fairy with Luna and Hermione following close behind. It was a short flight and the fairy landed on the lowest limb of an ancient Rowan tree and walking into a small hole. Inside the tree was completely hollowed out top to bottom and a small sprawling fairy city seemed to bustle within it. Fairies flew up and down from area to area, busily working at whatever it was they were doing. Some carried buckets of water, food on trays made of bark, or scraps of tanned and colored leather.

"Do you not have homes like this where you come from?" the older copper haired fairy asked, noting the trio's amazement.

"Not really," Hermione admitted as she wondered how the tree did not die on the outside since it was almost completely hollowed out.

The fairy nodded, leading the group up higher in the tree, "This is but one of many of our homes here in the forest. Some of our cousins prefer their mounds and caves, but we like it here."

Hermione nodded, following as they were led into a small circular room where the fairy sat in a wood carved directly into the floor of the room.

The fairy waved a hand toward the other seats and smiled as the trio sat and looked at him expectantly, "My name is Falael, and I'm the Elder here in the tree. I must admit we were most surprised when we felt the magic calling us to revel. Normally we only revel when the moon is full and the night is bright, but we all felt it as strongly as if you were Lilith herself."

Harry shrugged, looking nervously around at his girls, "Falael, I'm not sure how to explain this. We, the three of us, were not always fairies. We were hoping to learn more about how to use our fairy magic, because I wasn't lying when I said that Lilith sent us on an errand."

Falael nodded, looking far more serious than before, "And no one explained anything to you?"

Harry shook his head, "Not really. I'm not sure how much I should tell you. No offense, but the errand is that important. Anything you can tell us would be appreciated."

"You were humans before? Witches and a Wizard, I assume?"

Harry nodded, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in, "Yes, we were."

Falael nodded, "I will tell you what I can, then. Much of what is accepted as known in the Wizarding world is only assumed. The Fae are not unlike the humans of the world. Where you are diversified by color, race, size, language, beliefs, and power, we are more clearly diversified. The one common factor of our people is that we rely on the balance for our power. Belief is a powerful thing, something our forefathers, the elves, learned to harness."

"Wait," Hermione stopped, leaning forward, "you're saying that the elves created the fairies?"

"Not exactly, young one. You've heard the legends of the high elves? Human-like creatures with long lives and pointy ears who dwelled in the forests? These elves, the only true elves regardless of what the Wizards choose to call some creatures, faded from the world millennia ago, correct?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, that's what the legends say. That they left because man kept destroying their lands."

Falael nodded, "Again I remind you, much of what is known in the wizarding world is only assumed. History is written by the victors, as they say. The truth is, there was a war between the elves and man. Humans as a whole sought to force the elves into enslavement or to learn the power of their longevity. Hunted for their beauty and magic the elves were forced to flee.

"The elves were never a race of warriors, regardless of what the legends say. They were peace-loving beings, who loved to revel and worshipped the land. The elves were no match for the iron of the humans and the magic of the Wizards of that age. In the end they sought to hide themselves away forever, using the power of belief as a catalyst for that spell.

"For generations all went well, but as the humans forgot the elves and stopped believing in them, the magic took hold and sought to correct that problem. The elves were transformed into the Fae as we know them today, and the balance was created. So long as enough humans believe in us, we remain mostly hidden from the world at large. The wizarding world knows about most of our kind, being longer-lived they accept more of their history as factual rather than legend. But even then we avoid them when we can, because they still seek to harness our powers for their own benefits."

"Is it really that bad?" Hermione asked, earning her a dark look from both Falael and Luna.

"Worse," Luna answered, shaking her head, "How many potions require Grindylow parts? Or essense of a Will o' the Wisp? Selkie tears or Kelpie hearts?"

"But they aren't fairies!" Hermione said, looking aghast.

Falael shook his head, "They are Fae; as are Brownies, Boggarts, Dryads, Sylphs, and Sprites. They are all members of the fairy race, or the Fae, and there are dozens more that we haven't even mentioned. Many of the _magical_ _creatures_ the wizards teach about are descendants of the elves of old. The magic forced the elves into new forms, ranging from the ethereal to the beast-like to the humanoid."

"But if there are so many kinds that are well known then why do you still need the balance?" Harry asked.

Falael nodded sagely, "We are well known in the wizarding world, but not to the world at large. The magic is in the belief of the unknown, not so much in the knowing of the known. Most of the magic is lost when the unknown becomes known, so we rely on the Muggle world to gain our power, to power the belief that keeps us safe.

"Between the different species there are billions of us around the world, yet even with our numbers we remain mostly hidden. Our history has taught us what the world will do to us. Not all of us have the ability to hide like we used to, especially from the wizards."

"So what are we?" Harry asked indicating himself and the girls.

"You're Faefolk of course," Falael answered with a grin, "like Santa and Lilith and a few dozen others."

"Aren't all fairies Faefolk?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"No I am Fae, and a fairy. Faefolk are rare, you see, as they take so much belief to believe in. You are blessed by Lilith, as that is the only way to become faefolk."

Hermione took a slow breath and exhaled, "Okay. So we have the Fae, which is an umbrella name for all the species that the elves became. The Fae are split into dozens of species, of which we are known as faefolk, and you are known as a fairy. Faefolk are created only by Lilith, Queen of the Fae."

Falael nodded happily, "Exactly! Faefolk are humans who have been gifted with the ability to transform into fairies."

"What about our children?" Harry asked, earning him a warm smile from each of his girls.

"They will be human; beautiful, highly magical humans, but human nonetheless. Unless, of course, Lilith sees fit to turn them into faefolk."

Harry nodded, "Okay, so what about the magic we can use as fairies."

Falael slapped his hands together and rubbed them with a gleam in his eyes, "Fairy magic is simple in nature, all you have to do is intend for something to happen and it will."

"Like wandless magic," Harry said with a nod.

Falael shrugged, "I do not know much about wizarding magic. Of course we've seen much of what it can do, and our history warns of much of it, but there is only so much fairy magic can do.

"Fairy magic is the magic of mischief you see. We can alter things to grow, shrink, or change slightly. We can make objects move and fly. Vines and flowers will heed our call and animals will listen to us as well. While a flower or vine will do as it is asked without question, an animal may or may not do as it is told. I would not recommend asking a Kneazle for help with much of anything, as they are notoriously stubborn.

"We can weave illusions and conjurations so powerful that few Wizards can discern they are not real, though our conjurations only last a few moments. It never ceases to be funny to conjure something into the path of a walking person and have it disappear before they realize what they tripped over. The illusions, however, can be used to frighten as well as amuse.

"We also have some ability to make a creature sleep or awaken at will. This is tempered by the will of the creature and their desire to be asleep or awake. We cannot force a person or creature to sleep if it vehemently rejects that idea, for example. Nor can we force it to wake if it is extremely tired.

"At best we can cause minor discomfort through magic. Wishing harm on a creature will at best cause a strong stinging sensation, but we have no magic that causes serious harm. Not to say we are defenseless. Forcing a rock to fly into something's face is usually a good way of turning an attack, or conjuring an object above its head. Our magic cannot directly harm however."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, "So all we have to do, is will it to happen?"

Falael nodded, "Exactly. If you want an object to fly around the room simply envision it doing just that. If you want to create an illusion same thing, just imagine it. If you want to alter an object simply envision it becoming what you want it to become."

Hermione nodded, "So it's just like wandless magic, only instead of envisioning the spell we only envision the effect or outcome of the spell."

"I would guess so, I really don't understand wizarding magic, remember? For me this magic is instinctual, and honestly I'm surprised it isn't for you as well," Falael answered with a shrug.

Harry smiled and stood, "Thank you, Falael, for taking the time to talk to us today."

Falael chuckled, "You may be young, but you are faefolk. I think you will find that most Fae will willingly obey any command you give. Lilith is our Queen and she has blessed you all, that makes you a bit of royalty to us, you see."

Luna beamed happily, but Hermione looked confused again, "Royalty?"

Falael smiled warmly and nodded, "To bless you she had to give you some part of herself, of her magic. To us you are like a Prince and Princesses, like children of the Queen."

"Thank you again Falael, if you need us for anything you can find us at the school," Harry said, bowing slightly.

Falael nodded, "You are always welcome here, young ones. If you ever have need of us you must only ask."

Harry looked thoughtful for a long moment, "We may very well take you up on that in the future. It would be nice to have eyes and ears who can report to us."

Falael smiled again, his eyes gleaming with mischief, "You have but to ask."

* * *

Class seemed to drag on forever the next day for the trio, but truthfully they knew it was because they were anticipating the night. Tonight was the night of the New Moon and they were planning to invoke the ritual of _Cumhacht Tríonóide._ The ritual should bind the three of them together on a deep level and boost their power significantly. Luna's family had deep roots in the Druid world and that definitely worked in their favor as this ritual was actually designed to be used between three lovers.

Tonight they would invoke the goddess Cerridwen, the goddess of magic, wisdom, and fertility. Cerridwen was also the goddess of the New Moon, so their ritual was nearly perfect in its conception. The actual ritual didn't require them to be virgins, but it was always better to give more than you were expected when it came to ritual magic. Magic had a funny way of penalizing you if you were cheap.

Given that Cerridwen had strong ties to fertility the giving of virginities should please her greatly.

Harry twirled his hand absently under his desk, causing Mad-eye/Crouch's pegged leg to grow by exactly one quarter of an inch. It wasn't much of a difference, but any change to something like that would leave the man feeling slightly off balance without knowing the reason why. Harry was bored and it was beginning to show.

Mad-eye was up, pacing back and forth as he ranted about the difference between counter curses and curse canceling spells. Finite was a great example of a curse canceling spell, but some spells could not be simply Finited away and often had to have specific counter curses to get rid of them. It was common knowledge to most people, but Moody felt the need to bitch and lament about it for an entire class today, it seemed.

Hermione hid a smirk as she saw what Harry did, adding another quarter inch herself a few minutes later. Moody's grimace grew darker and darker as he struggled to find his center with the ever changing leg. Deciding it was a warning sign of his polyjuice potion wearing off he stopped mid-pace and took a swig before resuming his lecture.

Hermione smiled and slid a hand onto Harry's leg giving it a gentle squeeze. Moody's magic eye flashed down at the movement but since Hermione did no more than squeeze Harry's leg the man didn't say much.

Defense was really a bummer.

Class finally ended and Harry practically dragged Hermione down to the great hall, ignoring protests as he bumped into several people in his haste. Seeing Luna sitting with Ginny of all people waiting for him Harry smiled and took his seat beside her, "Hello, love. Heya, Gin."

Harry saw Ginny frown slightly at the nickname, one she had always hated, but she didn't say anything about it to him, "Hello, Harry."

Luna chose to greet Harry with a warm kiss herself rather than words, causing Ginny to smile at the couple. Harry pulled back from the kiss with a dopey smile as Luna explained, "Ginny was helping me go over my runes."

Hermione frowned, looking over at Luna, "You could have just asked me."

Luna nodded, "I know, hun, but you were in class and I just wanted to double-check a few things. Ginny was already here hard at work on her own Runes homework."

Hermione nodded and Harry looked thoughtful. The entire byplay was a ruse and Harry could easily read between the lines. Ginny was buddying up to Luna, something she hadn't done in the last timeline. It was a small change, but something Harry needed to take time and reflect on later. His musing was broken by Ginny a moment later.

"How was defense?" Ginny asked, looking pointedly at Harry.

"Boring," Harry admitted. "Lecture on counter curses. Great if I was going to be a healer, not so great since I plan on nothing of the sort."

Ginny nodded, looking at Hermione, "You bored too?"

Hermione nodded, placing a falsely sweet smile on her face, "Dreadfully so. Almost as bad as Binns."

Ginny nodded again, turning back to her book, "He's better than Lockhart was, I miss Lupin, though."

Harry nodded, "Lupin was good. Taught me the Patronus and everything."

Ginny smiled at Harry sweetly, "That's so cool. You'll have to show it to me someday."

Harry chuckled, picking an apple off the platter in front of him and taking a bite, "Sure."

Ginny looked pleased and Harry felt Hermione bristle a little next to him. Turning, Harry gave her a wink which seemed to settle her a bit, but Harry knew she was worried. Hermione seemed to hard time accepting that Harry didn't still have feelings for the younger red head, regardless of Harry's adamant denial.

"How are things going for the second task?" Ginny asked, flipping through her book absently. Harry cocked his head to the side looking at Ginny carefully. Sure a little bit of conversation could be coincidence, but the girl was going out of her way to find stuff to talk about now.

"Good, we've got a plan all worked out already," Luna answered, giving Harry a small glance.

"That's good. Glad you're not dragging your feet," Ginny said smiling at Harry again. "Guess getting away from Ron has been a good influence."

Harry nodded absently, "Maybe, but I like to think it's the good influence of the girls around me, not the lack of bad influence from the prat who is no longer around me."

Ginny nodded, taking a small bite from a pastry, "Hope you don't hold him against the rest of us."

Harry shook his head, offering a friendly smile, "No, of course not."

"That's good."

Harry nodded, turning back to Hermione and smiling warmly at her, giving her a soft kiss. "Not a thing," Harry whispered as he pulled away.

Hermione nodded and smiled back, knowing Harry was talking about his feelings for Ginny, "I know."

Harry nodded as the room started to fill quickly now as people made their way from class. The light snacks were replaced with the usual greasy fare and Harry sighed. Picking a few of the lighter foods and pointedly ignoring Ron, who set closer than he had been lately, Harry looked at Neville.

"Did you ever owl your Gran?"

Neville nodded shyly, "Yes, but I haven't gotten anything back from her yet. Maybe tomorrow?"

Harry grinned, "Maybe she's just been busy."

Neville shrugged, turning back to his plate, "Yeah, maybe."

"No worries, mate, she'll get back when she can."

* * *

Harry stood silently by a tree as the girls worked in a small clearing, preparing it for the ritual. Luna was drawing a circle using a silvery dust that Harry suspected was ground moonstone. Hermione was setting four small pewter bowls around the circle, carefully and meticulously aligning them with the cardinal directions. Luna finished the basic circle and was now adding some runes at each direction, using the bowls for guidance.

They worked in complete silence, the only light being from the distant stars and an occasional flash as Hermione alternated between Point Me's and low powered Lumos to ensure perfect accuracy.

Happy with their positions Hermione filled the northern bowl with a handful of Loam gathered from the outskirts of a small Volcanic island. Volcanic soil is highly prized for its fertility and the soil from an island that had never been farmed on was especially prized.

To the east she placed a vial of air from atop the Alps that she had collected when they were there, along with the feather of a single mother Eagle who had willingly given it to them.

In the southern bowl she placed a vial of magma painstakingly collected and placed into the specifically enchanted vial. It had been a difficult process, as the magma was insanely hot until the vial was corked, but they all agreed magma was the greatest tribute that could be given as fire. The magma glowed in a subdued light, further testimony to their desire to appease the Goddess of the new moon, as a regular fire would cast far more light.

In the western bowl Hermione poured a quart of water collected from a small city in Canada called Elmvale, the purest water to be found on earth. Even purer than Glacial water that had long been considered the purest of pure.

Done with the basic circle Luna nodded to Harry, "It's time to begin."

Stripping down and carefully placing the remaining items for the ritual in the center of the circle Harry took each girl's hand, "Let's do this."

Harry nodded and walked to the rune facing the west. Most druidic rituals started in the north or east, being alternately symbolic of the earth mother and the rising sun, but they were honoring Cerridwen by beginning in the west, the realm of the setting sun and darkness.

"Guardians of the West, I call upon the powers of water to watch over our rite. May you cleanse us of our imperfections and wash away the impurities of our bodies."

Walking carefully along the circle Harry face the North next,

"Guardians of the North, I call upon the powers of the earth to watch over our rite. May your strength fill us and your solidity guide our hands."

Walking next to the East Harry continued,

"Guardians of the East, I call upon the powers of the wind to watch over our rite. May the winds of change blow away our pasts so that we may leave here in the knowledge that we are renewed."

Walking to the South Harry took a deep breath,

"Guardians of the South, I call upon the power of fire to watch over our rite. May the powers of fire fill us and burn away the impurities of our souls."

Walking back to the West Harry closed the circle,

"Guardians we ask you to watch over us so that we may perform this rite in the knowledge that we are protected from the unclean spirits of the world."

Harry's breath was stripped from his lungs as a pulse of magic sealed the circle. The offerings in the bowls vanished without a sound as a thick opaque dome surrounded the group. Hermione nodded to Luna and set about preparing the remainder of the ritual.

Luna drew a large triangle using a mixture of blood collect from each of them, exactly one-third of a liter from each. On the first corner Hermione placed three unicorn hairs, to symbolize the innocence being sacrificed tonight. The second corner she placed three dragon scales, symbolic of the power they were asking for. The final corner contained nine hairs, three from each of them tied together with nine tiny knots. Harry grinned, remembering being forced to take a potion that made his hair grow long enough so the final length of the hairs was exactly nine inches long. This symbolized the unity of their group, and the power of the bond they shared.

Using the last of the blood Luna drew a smaller circle within the triangle along with three runes. Each rune was repeated three times for a total of nine runes around the circle: Power, Unity, and Innocence.

Standing in the middle of the circle with Hermione on his right and Luna to his left Harry called out once again to the starlit night, "Cerridwen, Goddess of the cauldron of wisdom, we call upon you tonight to witness our sacrifices. We ask you for your blessings in all things and offer ourselves to you. May you find our sacrifices worthy in your eternal wisdom."

Hermione spoke next, "Cerridwen, Goddess of fertility, we call upon you to witness our sacrifices. We ask for your strength in all things and offer ourselves to you. May you find our sacrifices worth and grant us our desires."

Luna spoke last, "Cerridwen, Goddess of the New Moon, we call upon you to witness our sacrifices. We ask for your wisdom in all things and offer ourselves to you. May you find our sacrifices worthy and guide our hands with your foresight."

**[Lemon Begin]**

Smiling Harry turned to Hermione pulling her into a tender kiss, his arms wrapping around her naked body. Hermione moaned as Harry's tongue slipped between her lips, her hands sliding up his back to entwine in his hair. Rubbing her tongue along his as it probed her gently she pulled Harry down to the grass. Breaking from his mouth Hermione nuzzled into his neck as he settled between her legs, rubbing his shaft along her eager slit.

Hermione moaned as Harry slid across her, moving in long slow strokes to prepare her body. The warmth if him seemed to invade her even though he had yet to seek entrance, and her body responded by sending jolts of fire through her veins. Her body shuddered gently as a small wave of release washed over her, her hips jerking slightly. Harry continued his gentle movements as Hermione's tongue sought entrance to his mouth again. Opening his mouth he let her slide her tongue inside his mouth, his own tongue dancing along with it.

Nodding Hermione sighed as she felt Harry settle against her entrance.

Pushing gently Harry pressed his member into her waiting body slowly. Sighing as his warmth slowly invaded her Hermione locked eyes with him. Hermione gave a small start as Harry brushed against her maidenhead. Taking a deep breath, Hermione incanted, "Goddess Cerridwen; I give this, the blood of my body, to you."

Harry pushed forward smoothly, the resistance tearing away quickly with the movement. Hermione gave a small yelp of pain and wrapped herself around Harry even as he stopped, his mind fighting the desire to push further. Harry paused for a long moment as he felt magic beginning to fill the circle. Feeling Hermione relax Harry started gently rocking his hips until he was buried completely inside of her.

Fire shot through Hermione's veins once again, burning through her like she was made of nothing more than tinder. She had always loved this moment the most in all of their lovemaking. The moment he filled her completely and she felt connected to him on a level nobody else would ever understand. Lowering his head Harry placed his mouth over Hermione's breast, sucking a nipple into his mouth gently as he started a slow rhythm, pulling in and out of her body. Hermione rocked against Harry, her legs pulling him into her with each gentle rock of their body.

Running her hands up his back Hermione traced the muscles that lay beneath his skin. Her fingers felt like the softest of kisses to Harry, each one leaving faint whispers of passion along his skin. Rocking into her still Harry answered her fingers by trailing a ling of kisses across her chest, each one sending a small jolt of pleasure through Hermione's body.

Luna lay down beside them, a hand on each of them as they made love for the first time in their new bodies. Caressing each of them lovingly Luna watched as they locked eyes once again, their silent pleas of love clear to her as they moved into each other again and again.

Harry smiled at Luna's presence and trailed back down Hermione's chest, running his tongue across her skin as he sought another delicate nipple to please. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's back, gently running her hands up and caressing the nape of his neck as his tongue found what it was looking for. The slight throbbing pain that still remained, gave way to small ripples of pleasure, her body beginning to ache for more and more. Sensing her desire Harry increased his pace slightly, his hips meeting hers solidly now rocking both of their bodies gently.

Hermione smiled, reaching down and settling her hands on Harry's waist pulling gently with each thrust. Lifting his head from her chest once again Harry leaned up and took her lips again. Hermione moaned happily into his mouth now, the pain from the loss of her innocence now completely faded. The ripples of pleasure grew to waves as Harry slid home time and time again. Her heart screamed out her love for him time and time again, but her mind knew she must remain silent and let their bodies do the talking lest the spell be broken.

Gentle pants grew to soft moans and Hermione's eyes began to roll as wave after wave crashed over her, each wave pushing her further and further towards the cliff of a climax. Harry felt her hips beginning to shudder and closed his eyes, focusing on his own pleasure as he slid in and out of her warmth. Hermione clinched her legs as the orgasm approached, turning her already tight core into a furnace that drove Harry over the edge along with her. Harry groaned deeply as his body clenched, burying himself deep inside. They came together in a wave of magic, their bodies trembling as they fought the urge to cry out the other's name. With a final soft cry of pleasure Hermione's body relaxed, spent in the arms of her lover.

Harry took several deep breaths, rocking his body ever so gently to keep himself hard. Hermione cooed gently, her body trembling still at the small patient movements. She knew they were necessary, as the ritual demanded Harry take them both back to back, but it didn't stop her from being oversensitive. Finally catching his breath Harry turned his eyes to Luna who was smiling at them warmly. Luna nodded and rolled onto her back, her arms reaching for her lover's embrace.

Harry slowly pulled away from Hermione who moaned slightly at the loss and moved over to Luna. Lifting her head to kiss Harry Luna wrapped her legs around his and pulled him forward, telling him with her actions that she was ready for him. Harry smiled thankfully, a small part of him afraid the inactivity would lead to the inevitable for him. Luna nodded, reaching down and grasping him, pulling him towards her center.

Harry pushed forward slowly, waiting till he felt the resistance of her innocence to relax. Luna smiled and spoke in her usual ethereal voice, "Goddess Cerridwen; I give this, the blood of my body, to you."

Harry smiled softly and slid forward into her warmth of her waiting body, pushing through her Hymen gently. Luna gasped in pain, her nails digging into Harry's back as she fought against the sharp burning sensation. Harry kissed Luna's jaw line gently, each kiss apologizing for the discomfort he knew he was causing her. Finally she relaxed and Harry began gently rocking into her body, each thrust pushing a little farther than the one before. Luna moaned happily as he started working his way deeper inside, her mind forcing the pain away with some difficulty.

Reaching her core at last Harry's hips settled against hers and he started gently biting her neck and shoulders. Smiling Luna ran her nails up Harry's sides causing goose bumps to break out across his back as he shivered slightly. Rocking his hips harder now Harry hissed as Luna dug her nails a little deeper into his back, the goose bumps catching her nails, enhancing the sensations for both of them.

Luna lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist and locking her heels behind him. Harry pushed deeper now, his thrusts eliciting small yips of pleasure. She still ached but the harder thrusts seemed to numb the burning and feeling him connecting solidly now took her mind away from the pain once again. Reaching up under the girl's raised arms Harry wrapped his fists in her hair, pulling gently to expose her neck.

Luna's moans grew desperate as Harry gently nipped his way across her exposed neck, each bite sending electric shocks through her body. Luna smiled and brought her own hands up, running them through Harry's messy hair before clenching them and jerking Harry's head up. Returning the favor Luna leaned up and sank her teeth onto Harry's exposed shoulder, earning her a small grunt of surprise. Squeezing her legs Luna forced Harry to thrust harder now as she gently sucked and nipped her was across his collarbone.

Leaning back Harry pushed Luna's arms down, pinning them above her head as his mouth sought out a nipple. Luna gave a small squeal as Harry grazed his teeth across the tender flesh as he wrapped his lips around it. Locking her wrists together Harry lowered his now free hand to tug on Luna's other nipple, causing her body to jerk one way then the other as he alternated between gentle bites and small tugs. Each shift sent tendrils of electricity through her body, which she answered by attempting to break free of his grasp.

Hermione smiled and placed a hand on each of them, showing her unity and acceptance of them both. Placing a small kiss on Luna's flushed check Hermione lay down along them now as Harry finally released Luna's wrists. Luna's hands immediately went to Harry's back, her nails digging into him leaving fiery red trails in their wake. Harry grinned, refusing to show any pain as he pushed into her body again and again. It was a dance between pleasure and pain for them, as it had always been. Neither ever did any kind of lasting harm to the other, but for Luna the pain only reminded her of exactly how good the pleasure felt.

Luna's moans grew louder as her body gave way to the currents running through it, each thrust from her lover pushing her farther over the edge. Slowing slightly Harry nuzzled in Luna's neck now, offering sweet kisses instead of teasing nips, each kiss reaffirming the love they shared. Luna ran her hands across Harry's back now, no longer using her nails as their passions grew to a crescendo.

Luna stiffened at last and let out a loud constant moan as an orgasm washed through her like touching a live wire. Her hips jerked as each pulse rocked through her, and Harry's breath became ragged with his own release. Luna's moan turned to a cry as Harry let out a long deep sigh, his body locked tightly against their as they both reveled in their climaxes.

Each pulse of their releases caused the magic in the dome to flare slightly, like small lights shining through a thick fog. Collapsing into Luna's embrace Harry fought to catch his breath as the blonde cooed gently into his ear, using soft moans to express her delight in their love making.

**[Lemon End]**

A small, feminine, ethereal voice echoed through the fog, filling their hearts and minds.

"Children of the Fae, I have witnessed your sacrifices tonight and found them worthy. Sleep now, and when you awaken, be safe in the knowledge that my blessings go with you."

Hermione smiled and snuggled into Harry's shoulder as he rolled away from Luna's spent body. Luna murmured happily as she sought Harry's other shoulder and they all fell into a deep enchanted slumber, none of the aware of the changes occurring while they slept.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought about it. We'll see a bit of action coming in the next few chapters, along with a few more pranks and the like. Things are settling in for the group. They are marking their goals off one at a time and the fun can really begin!**


	7. Chapter 7: The First Fall

**AN: Finally a new chapter for you all! RL has been nuts for me and I finally found some free time to focus on my writing again. Hope you all enjoy! Thanks as always to Alixx33 and Erbkaiser for looking over everything and keeping my screw ups to a bare minimum! Anything I missed is my fault entirely!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the copyrights to HP, and never will. No money has or will be made, I do this for the fun and love of the fandom, not for the Benjamins!**

**Recommendation: The Accidental Bond, By kb0. Honestly I recommend any kb0 fics, as he is a great writer. Accidental Bond is a Harry/Hermione/Ginny/Gabrielle fic and follows canon up until about year 4 where things drastically change. Well worth the read!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The First Fall of the Great White Ferret!**

Harry woke slowly, the nearby sounds of birds echoing through the forest in the early morning air. Cracking his eyes Harry groaned against the harsh sun streaming down into his eyes. Normally he would panic, but knowing they had the time turners and could go back to whenever they wanted, Harry just shook his head slightly, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Morning," Luna yawned blinking owlishly from Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled and looked down only to freeze as his eyes took in the face looking up at him. Luna had always been beautiful in her own pixie-like way, but something had clearly changed. Her silver eyes sparkled gently and her blonde hair waved smoothly in the breeze, reflecting the light in a dazzling symphony of color.

If the surprised look on her face was any indication Harry had changed as well. Both coming to the same conclusion they shifted their eyes to Hermione who was staring at both of them dumbstruck. Hermione's eyes glistened in the light, showcasing a hint of green hidden in the deep chocolate brown orbs. Her hair, which had been largely tamed by judicious potion use, fell in soft curls now, not even a hint of frizziness or bushiness in it. Like Luna's it sparkled slightly as the light caught it and the breeze stirred the strands around.

"Was this supposed…" Harry said looking between the girls.

"No!" Hermione said looking around. "It was a simple power sharing and boosting ritual. You should have received a boost equal to one-third of each of our cores while we each received a boost of one-third of yours after the fact. Roughly we all should have gotten somewhere around a fifty percent total boost depending on where our cores were to begin with, considering how much larger your core is compared to ours. Nothing in the ritual should have affected our physical appearances."

Luna nodded, "It was just a normal druidic ritual based on threes, Harry. A third from each of the three of us added to each of us in the end."

Harry shook his head in confusion, "That's what I thought, but clearly something went very wrong."

Luna cocked her head, trailing a finger along Harry's chest, "Or very right."

"Harry, you need to break the circle so we can get back and try to understand this," Hermione said, standing and brushing the grass from her side. Her hair wasn't the only thing that seemed to change as Harry caught sight of her whole body for the first time. Hermione was the softest out of all three of them, but now her whole body had a more defined and toned physique. It wasn't quite trained athlete level, but it was definitely more fit than before.

Harry stood and looked at his own body. Muscles were clearly defined and many of his scars had disappeared as well, giving him a much healthier look. Luna nodded, seemingly mirroring his own thoughts, "We look… amazing."

Hermione looked down and blushed as she ran a hand over her flatter, toner stomach, "Merlin…"

Harry nodded and walked to the western rune first. Working in reverse order Harry thanked the guardians for watching over the ritual. When he worked his way all the back around, Harry finished by thanking Cerridwen for her blessings. The dome of magic faded slowly and withdrew down into the circle which glowed brightly before fading away entirely. Summoning their wands from the tree they'd left them next to they set about removing all traces of the ritual.

Harry walked to the tree where their packs were waiting and frowned down at his glasses laying there. He hadn't put thought to it before, but seeing them laying there he immediately realized he had seen everything as clearly as he ever had, regardless of the lack of his glasses. Picking them up and looking at the girls Harry shrugged and pushed them down into his pack.

When the group finally got dressed again and looked over the clearing the only evidence they had been here was a faint ring of slightly darker grass growing where the circle had been. Nodding they shifted and faded back to the castle, reappearing in their rooms.

"We can't forget to turn later and redo the day in class," Harry said, clearing a desk with a sweep of his arm. Hermione nodded, pulling a large parchment from her book bag and spreading it out on the tale. Luna and Hermione crowded around the drawing, identical to the clearing from last night, and looked over the numbers scribbled all over it.

Harry raided the snack cabinet bringing the girls each a Danish to snack on as they chatted. Flicking his wand Harry read the tempus carefully and shook his head.

"Well the day is a bust for this time around. Either of you feel up to eating in the muggle world?"

Hermione looked up long enough to nod her head before returning to the drawing. Luna pointed at something, but Hermione shook her head, mumbling. Finally they each sat back and looked at each other carefully.

"We did everything correctly," Luna said with a small frown.

Hermione nodded her agreement, "Let's test our magic?"

Harry flicked his wand towards the center of the room, "Expecto Patronum!"

Hermione walked over to the stag Patronus, inspecting it carefully. Running a finger through it Hermione cocked her head to the side, "It's definitely stronger, Harry. Before it felt like running my hand through a very thick mist, now it's like thick muddy water."

Harry nodded, "It feels stronger."

Flicking their own wands the girls cast their own Patronus charms. Hermione let out a small chuckle as her eager Doe danced around with Luna's before moving to stand beside Harry's stag. Running their fingers through their own Patronuses the girls looked curious.

"That, however, is unexpected…" Hermione mused.

Luna nodded, alternating between her Doe and Harry's Stag, "It feels like his."

"Ours should feel like his used to since ours were thinner to begin with. The ritual should have brought us close to his original power while boosting his above and beyond what it was. Now it's more like we're equal and on level with him after his boosts from us."

Luna nodded, allowing her Patronus to fade, "It's almost like a true trinity."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, "But we didn't try for that. A true trinity ritual would have evened our magic out to the same level. It would have boosted ours some but lowered Harry's, something we adamantly wanted to avoid. Not to mention it wouldn't have been a blood ritual, and would have basically wasted our virginities."

Harry groaned, "Enough shop talk. We got more than we bargained for and then some. Maybe the powers that be were feeling generous or something."

"Or maybe they demanded more than we willingly gave!" Hermione snapped, looking annoyed.

"Sorry. You're right, but what's done is done, Love. There's no taking it back and until we figure out what, if anything, has changed then we simply move forward," Harry said, pulling Hermione into his arms.

Hermione nodded sadly, "You're right. I just don't like not knowing things."

Luna smiled happily, "Hermione, we are more beautiful than we've ever been. I think I even gained about half a cup if this ill-fitting demon device is any indication. We're more powerful than we planned and there is no outward appearance of anything negative. Tonight we'll offer a prayer of thanks to Cerridwen and be done with it."

Hermione chuckled at Luna's nickname for her bra, "Okay, okay, quit taking Harry's side here. Come on, I'm hungry."

Harry grinned happily, "I could really go for some pizza."

Hermione shook her head, "No way am I ruining the new body already!"

* * *

Ginny smiled happily as Harry walked into the Great Hall with his girls. Yesterday had gone a bit better than expected for her, and she felt very hopeful that her plans would be successful. She'd been very afraid that Ron's idiocy would have turned Harry off to all of her family, but so far Harry seemed more than willing to talk to her.

Picking up her Arithmancy book Ginny settled into the spot on Hermione's other side, "Hermione, can I ask you something?"

Hermione frowned for a moment but quickly forced a smile, "Of course, Gin, what do you need?"

Ginny smiled broadly and placed her book on the table, "I was wondering about Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. It says that while one cannot create food, one can multiply food if they already have it. Isn't that the same thing?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head politely, "Not exactly. While you can technically multiply the food it doesn't actually do what it appears. Food equals energy, calories as the Muggles call it, and when you multiply the food the energy is split between the items. It's useful to fill an empty stomach, but only on a psychological level. A full belly makes you feel better, but in the end the nutrition or energy just isn't there."

"Soooo… It's kind of like eating soil or something?" Ginny asked, looking down at her book with a frown.

"More like solidified air. Even soil has _some_ nutritional value. It's actually dangerous in many ways especially in a survival situation. Say you and a friend are lost in the woods and only have one loaf of bread. You double it, and both get a full belly, but you only get the energy from eating half a loaf. Feeling full means you will no doubt waste more energy than you would if you still felt hungry."

Ginny nodded and gave Hermione a warm hug, "Thank you so much!"

Hermione grinned patting the girl on the back, "You're welcome. I am curious though, I don't recall getting to Gamp's Law until near the end of the year."

Ginny smiled brightly and shrugged, "I like to read ahead a bit. I'll never be as smart as you, but I do try to keep ahead. After getting so far behind my first year… well you know."

Hermione nodded then turned back to Harry, "Something we all need to do from time to time."

Harry grinned, shooting Ginny a wink, "Don't let our Hermione fool you, Gin, she spends more time chasing me around the Lord's Quarters than she does reading."

Hermione blushed slightly trying to ignore Ginny's girlish giggle, "Can't say I blame her, or any of you for that matter. Get you out of those basic robes and you dress up nice, Harry. Not to mention being in your care seems to have done wonders for Hermione and Luna."

"We're very lucky to have him," Luna said, smiling warmly, "and semen has its uses in beauty care."

Harry coughed around a bite of food, causing him to choke. Luna thumped his back as all the girls around alternated between blushes and giggles.

"Merlin, if that's the secret where do I sign up?" Lavender asked, winking at Harry coyly. Harry's face went pink as all the girls nodded, wanting to know the same. Ginny's smile was the brightest of all though. She hadn't even needed to plant the seed, Lavender did a great job of that herself.

* * *

"She's up to something," Harry said, pacing through the library.

"Of course she is," Hermione agreed, rolling her eyes. "She's trying to worm her way into our group. First offering to help Luna in runes, and then asking me for help in transfiguration. Mark my words, next she'll find some way to make herself useful to us; even if it means degrading herself to being a gopher or something. The girl should have been a Slytherin."

Harry chuckled, turning to Luna, "What do you think?"

Luna frowned, "I'd rather not say…"

Hermione's head perked up curiously, "Luna?"

Luna shrugged, pushing away from the book she was perusing, "I've been watching her more carefully this time around. She wasn't lying about the reading ahead thing, she's doing everything she can to get ahead. This was even before we came back. I didn't have any reason to pay close attention, but looking back she always was one of the smartest in our year."

Harry frowned, sitting down heavily in a chair, "So?"

Luna shook her head sadly, "Before Mum died she used to visit me fairly often, you know? She has always had an infatuation with you Harry, long before she ever met you. Then you pop up and rescue her in a blaze of glory. You're her very own white knight, maybe she isn't doing this to get to your money. Maybe she genuinely loves you."

"No," Hermione said with a frown. "Even if you're right she doesn't love Harry. She loves the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Besides she betrayed us to Voldemort," Harry said, nodding to Hermione.

"According to Ron," Luna said in little more than a whisper.

Harry frowned, staring down at the desk, lost deep in thought.

_Harry peeked into the bedroom, his eyes narrowing at the view. Lucius Malfoy was being 'serviced' by some unwitting slave or another. The man's eyes were closed and his head leaned back as the poor red-haired girl was bobbing her head up and down on his lap._

"_Reducto!" Harry yelled busting into the room, grinning as the spell caught Lucius square in the face, his head popping like a watermelon. Lucius' body flew back against the wall, a sick ripping sound accompanying it. Pulling the cloak off of the trio Harry ran forward to help the unfortunate girl who was currently staring down at the dismembered member from Lucius._

"_Are you okay?" Harry asked, turning the girl to look at him. Harry fell back in shock, scrambling back as recognition sank into his mind._

"_H-Harry?" the thin redhead asked her eyes growing wide._

"_Ginny? W-what the?" Harry asked, backing all the way to the wall. Luna ran past them, checking to ensure Lucius was dead. Nodding to Harry Luna took a post by the window watching outside carefully._

"_Harry! I knew you would come, I knew it!" Ginny yelled, crawling towards him with tears in her eyes. Hermione stepped between them, looking down at Ginny._

"_Stay the hell away from him!" Hermione yelled, lifting her wand. Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, looking up at the wand a scant inch from her nose._

"_H-Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking confused._

"_Don't you 'Hermione' me! We know what you did! We know you betrayed us!" Hermione yelled, shaking her wand threateningly._

"_No! I-I never. No I swear!" Ginny pleaded._

"_SHUT UP!" Hermione yelled, throwing her leg out and kicking Ginny in the chest, knocking her back._

_Harry shook his head, standing and resting a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "Hermione, wait…"_

"_NO!" Hermione yelled, rounding on Harry. "I won't stand here and let her deny it. You heard what Ron said, she sold you out just to have your baby! All she cares about is your money, Harry!"_

"_But maybe…"_

_*CRACK*_

_Harry stepped back, holding a hand to his jaw, his eyes looking at Hermione who stood there shaking in rage._

"_Harry James Potter! Seven years I've been by your side. I've watched you knock on Death's door so many times I lost count. I've got down on my knees and begged, prayed, and pleaded to every deity I can find that he never answers for you! I've stood beside you when everyone else turned their back and ridiculed you!" Hermione yelled, stalking forward with each step._

"_I know, but…"_

"_NO BUTS! Gods why do I even bother? Do you need me to spell it out for you? I can, you know? In at least ten different languages even! Je t'aime, ta gra agam ort, ich liebe dich, ti amo, fucking hell Harry. I LOVE YOU!"_

"_You…"_

"_YES!" Hermione yelled, stepping forward and pulling Harry into a searing kiss. Harry hesitated for a moment before returning the kiss, wrapping has arms around her gently. _

"_About time," Luna said, rolling her eyes. "But we need to go; we did what we came here for."_

"_What about her?" Harry asked, looking over at Ginny who was watching them with tears streaming down her face. "We can't just leave her."_

"_Yes. We can," Hermione said grabbing Harry's hand. "She made her bed, let her lie in it."_

Harry sighed, shaking his head and the memory from his mind, "I don't know. No matter what, though, I don't trust her."

Luna nodded, ignoring the dark look from Hermione, "I'm not disagreeing with you, Hermione. I love you, and I love Harry. As far as I'm concerned Ginny is not important. I'm only saying we don't have all the facts. I agree she probably used potions on Harry; all the signs are there. But her betraying him? Something about that always rubbed me the wrong way."

"I still don't like her," Hermione said, keeping a wary eye on Harry. Harry understood why Hermione felt like she did, but Luna definitely made a valid point. Ron wasn't exactly the most credible of sources, and would have said anything to hurt Harry, even an outright lie about his own sister. Hermione had been so incensed about the whole idea, though, and with evidence of potions, her mind would not be easily swayed. Worse yet perhaps is that they would never know the truth, because the events would not be allowed to unfold in the same manner again.

"Hermione ,what do I have to do to make you believe me, love? 'Cause this jealousy is getting a little old now. We know how you feel, but I'm not going anywhere, and neither is Luna. Ginny could be innocent, could be guilty. Does it matter? No, because she doesn't matter. If she tries something then we'll smack her down and put her in her place. We know Ron betrayed us, beyond a doubt, so we'll make him suffer, but until we have some form of proof on Ginny she gets a pass. I won't trust any food she touches and Dobby won't let any of the other elves slip us anything either. What more can you ask?" Harry said, reaching over and moving a stray lock from Hermione's face.

Hermione smiled, reaching up and trapping Harry's hand against her face, "I know. It's just… I blame her for us not getting together sooner before. I mean with her around why would you ever look at me?"

Harry leaned over and gave Hermione a small gentle kiss, "So that's what this is really about, Love?"

Hermione nodded nervously, her eyes downturned, "It's just…"

Shooting a look at Madam Pince who was beginning to wander a bit too closely Harry gave Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze, "Hermione, you just have to trust me. I love you two and no one else. Ginny means nothing to me and she always will."

Hermione sighed deeply, "I know."

Luna hid a small smile behind her Runes book. She knew the disagreement was far from finished, and likely never would be, but at least Harry knew well enough that Hermione needed placating from time to time. Sighing, Luna pushed her thoughts away and tried to focus, not that she was really reading the Runes book. Revenge was a much more interesting topic anyway.

* * *

Cho looked nervously into her room, her friend Marietta holding tightly onto her hand in support. This was the first time she'd stepped into the room since the odd occurrences a few night before, even with Professor Flitwick's assurances that he had warded the room against any ghostly apparitions for her.

"Come on, Cho, everything is fine now, I promise," Marietta said, giving her hand a squeeze. Cho nodded, stepping into the room cautiously. Marietta smiled warmly, patting Cho's back gently.

"See? Nothing at all to worry about. It was probably just Peeves or something anyway, he's always up to nonsense like that and you did report him for throwing those Dungbombs into the suits of armor. Him going on about a new ghost is probably just his way of covering his own tracks."

Cho nodded, "I know, Marie, but I was just doing my job. Prefects are supposed to report all the mischief like that you know. It's not my fault the Baron got pissy with him. You're probably right, just revenge for me reporting him."

Marietta nodded, releasing Cho's hand, "You'll be fine, Cho. If you like we can go find Loony and push her around a bit. That always makes you feel better."

"But… Well she's with Potter now," Cho said inspecting her bed carefully before slowly sitting on the edge of it. The pressure caused the powder lined crotch of her knickers to send a cold burst through her core resulting in a small shiver.

"So? She's still Loony. The only reason Potter's with her no doubt is because she gave him a little something. Something I'm sure he'd forget all about if one of us was to offer the same, you know."

Cho nodded, a small grin flashing across her lips, "Could be fun actually. Potter is a fairly strong wizard and you know what they say."

Marietta nodded, "I wouldn't pass up a roll in the sack with him, that's for sure. He's finally grown out of that awkward skinny stage. Still, with Granger around we'll have to get him alone, I think, if we want to try. Luna would probably just wet herself and run off, but Granger is another matter."

Cho nodded, looking thoughtful, "He's been giving me some curious looks all year, well up until he got with Loony at least. I was kind of hoping he'd ask me to the ball."

"Didn't Cedric ask you?" Marietta asked, sitting down on the bed across from Cho.

Cho nodded, turning to her friend, "I haven't answered yet, but he said he'd give me a few days to decide before asking anyone else."

"Loony hasn't got a prayer against you, Granger neither for that matter. All we gotta do is get Potter to himself."

Cho grinned, finally relaxing a little, "All right, here's what we'll do."

* * *

Luna hummed quietly to herself as she flew down to a small white house that she'd only been to once in the previous timeline. It had made a great bolt hole one night when they had some Death Eaters trying to track them down, sort of one of those hiding under their noses kind of things. Sometimes being in the obvious place was a good way to make sure you were overlooked.

Number Four Privet Drive was almost a taboo subject with the trio, something they rarely ever discussed. Truth be told it was damn near impossible to get Harry to say the words without a copious amount of alcohol involved. Nevertheless Luna and Hermione had drawn straws for tonight, and Luna won the right to begin their campaign of mischief and terror.

Landing on a window ledge Luna peeked in the house where a horse-necked woman was scrubbing on a counter top wearing bright yellow rubber gloves. Luna faded herself into the home, flying into a small house plant that would give her a perfect view.

Closing her eyes and concentrating on the image she wanted to create Luna flicked her tiny hand towards the infamous cupboard. A small click and slow low creaking announced the opening of the door.

In the kitchen Petunia froze in place as she heard the creaking of the hinges coming down the hall. Taking the gloves off slowly Petunia strained to hear before taking a few uneasy steps toward the hall.

"Hello?" Petunia asked as she came to the hall before freezing again at the open cupboard. Petunia looked around nervously before walking forward with a frown. Shrugging, Petunia reached into the small room clicking on the light and studying it curiously for a moment.

Luna grinned and released a burst of magic, her hands moving about in small jerky movements as she weaved a brief illusion.

Petunia leaned back out of the small room and her eyes caught a flash of familiar red. Turning quickly towards it Petunia frowned again, seeing nothing but the empty hall leading towards the front door. "Foolishness," Petunia muttered, turning back towards the kitchen. Petunia froze, every muscle in her body locked in primordial fear as her eyes locked onto an all too familiar pair of emerald green eyes. Lily Potter stood in the frame of the kitchen watching Petunia with a disapproving dark look on her face. Lily took one step towards Petunia causing her to let out a few stammered words before the illusion faltered and disappeared, leaving only the shell-shocked Petunia staring on in confusion.

"L-Lily…" Petunia muttered, falling to her knees. "I-I-I… Lily?"

Nodding to herself Luna flew off up the stairs towards Dudley's room. Harry had given them a quick tour the night they spent here, so she knew the exact room to fly to. Dudley was away at Smeltings and would be for some time but that didn't mean he would be allowed any leeway. Eyeing the cluttered mess Luna shifted back to her Human form, silencing the room with a quick spell.

"Accio Porn," Luna whispered, flicking her wrist. A small thumping sound later and Luna released the spell going to the dresser. Pulling it open Luna pulled out a small lockbox. Flicking her wand again the lock popped and Luna pulled out a dozen or so magazines. Flicking through them quickly Luna nodded to herself.

Spreading them out on the bed Luna took a deep breath, exhaling slowly and chanting as she waved her wand. The pictures on the magazines flickered for a moment before altering and reforming, all the women becoming men and the titles changing to reflect it. Nodding to herself Luna put the magazines back in the unlocked lockbox, leaving one of the magazines hanging out clearly showing the title 'Men on Fire'. Luna slid the box under the corner of the bed where it would easily be spotted and shifted back to her fairy form.

Flying back down the stairs Luna saw that Petunia was back in the kitchen, but the woman was noticeably paler and kept fidgeting nervously. The umbrella stand was now standing in front of the cupboard under the stairs, an obvious attempt at keeping the door closed. Grinning Luna shifted back to her Human form flicking her wand at the stand, jinxing it with the same jinx that was on the umbrella stand in Grimmauld place. However while the troll-leg one was attuned only to Tonks this one was un-attuned, meaning it would attempt to trip anyone who walked by it.

Shifting back one final time Luna darted into the kitchen, being careful to remain unseen as she flew to the top of the fridge. Petunia was muttering under her breath, clearly rattled and unsettled by the illusion earlier. Taking another slow breath Luna sent a burst of magic towards the counter, altering the colors on it slightly giving it a permanently stained appearance. Petunia seemed not to notice as she fought to scrub the counters even harder.

Nodding Luna faded back to their Hogwarts quarters smiling happily. Hermione grinned, looking at her partner in crime as she retook her Human form, "Well?"

"Petunia was home like we thought she would be. Gave her a brief look at her dead sister and changed Dudley's porn to gay porn. Also I set-up a tripping jinx on the umbrella stand and made Petunia's precious counter tops look stained," Luna answered with a small smile.

Hermione nodded, marking a few items off a list she had created, "Good. Just a few minor things then and they can be explained away without jumping to the conclusion of magic. Well except for Dudley, he'll know something is up with all his porn changed, but that's months away and Petunia and Vernon will just assume he is a poofter and ignore his complaints of magic."

"Where's Harry?" Luna asked, looking around the room.

"Swimming," Hermione said absently, "wanted to prepare for the second task."

"He planning on pissing all over the competition then?" Luna asked, looking over Hermione's prank list carefully.

"Of course. If he's going to use his fame in the future he might as well get as much as he can. He was damn close to pissing all over it last time and he was just fourteen. Well he's fourteen now technically, but has more than twice the magical knowledge and a much larger amount of power on his hands."

Luna nodded, "Should be fun, then. We should go to Madam Malkin's and get new dresses for the ball. It's only a few weeks away now."

Hermione nodded happily, "I want you to have the first dance, Luna."

Luna blinked, looking up into Hermione's eyes, "But-"

"No Buts. I've been there, done that. You deserve it, Luna. Right now, some people are more or less dismissing you as a follower or tagalong. We need to provide a united front with the three of us and putting you in a place of honor will do just that. Harry agrees, by the way, you know he loves you just as much as he loves me," Hermione said, leaning forward and giving Luna a small kiss.

Luna blushed slightly, "But I'll never be as pretty as you are, Hermione."

Hermione chuckled, pulling Luna down into her lap, "Now hush that. We both love you, very much, and we both think you are beautiful."

Luna blushed again sighing deeply, "I know, but you'd look so much better on his arm than me."

Hermione shook her head, "Not at all. Harry and I both want you to do this, I'll have plenty of chances to dance with him. Besides if he doesn't officially take you then we'd have to find someone to invite you considering you are not a fourth year yet, and frankly I don't think Harry will let anyone else touch either of us."

Luna nodded, curling up into Hermione's lap, "I don't want anyone else to touch me either. I guess that's a good reason for him to take me, though."

"Luna love, that isn't why and you know it. I went with Krum last time, so I've already had the experience. While it's true I'd much rather have gone with Harry, well he hadn't quite gotten a clue about girls back then. You deserve this and I promise you'll be the belle of the ball by the time we're done with you," Hermione promised, giving Luna a tight squeeze. "Nobody will dare to accuse you of being a tagalong after the ball."

Luna smiled happily, her eyes staring into nothingness as she imagined the night, "Just as long as you don't insist on me wearing yellow."

* * *

Harry shuddered as he crawled from the icy lake. Flicking his wand, his clothes and skin dried instantly, but it did little to warm him. Casting a few more small charms Harry collected his satchel and turned to make his way back towards the castle. The trip hadn't really done much to help as the Merpeople's village seemed to be hidden under some barrier or something. He'd only planned two hours to search, hoping to get the position narrowed down but he hadn't seen hide nor hair of them.

Wrapping his robes a little tighter Harry pushed the doors open and rolled his eyes as Draco and his goons seemed to be waiting for him. Pointedly ignoring them, Harry walked towards the Great Hall in search of something warm to drink.

"Potter!" Draco called out before Harry could slip away. Harry palmed his wand as he turned, careful to keep it hidden from view as he turned to the Slytherins.

"Hello Draco, to what do I owe the honor of your presence?" Harry asked dryly.

"Don't take that tone with me Potter!" Draco said, puffing his chest out.

"That's Lord Potter to you. Honestly, Draco, how long is this going to go on? You come up to me, pop your mouth off, I embarrass you, and you leave with your tail tucked between your legs. I'm sure Salazar himself is beaming at you from the afterlife with how successful you've been in defacing and humiliating me. Oh… right… the best you could come up with are some childish badges, so excuse me for not taking you seriously," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Screw you, Potter," Draco said, narrowing his eyes.

"Not on your best day. Now please, continue with whatever epic comment you came over here to say so I can embarrass you and we can both go on our merry way. See, unlike you, I have a few lovely ladies to prepare for, so hurry it up, please," Harry said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Draco's face reddened slightly, but he miraculously kept his temper, "Just wanted you to know my father has taken quite the interest into finding out how you managed to cheat your way into the tournament. I don't know how you managed, but it won't be a secret for much longer. When your _ladies_ find out what a cheat you are then they'll be clamoring to get away from you."

Harry chuckled lightly, "Here's the amazing part. If he proves that I did cheat, then it only shows that I'm more conniving and sneakier than the embodiment of Slytherin that you claim to be. If he can't prove it then it proves either that I'm the innocent Gryffindor I claim to be, or that I'm even more cunning than you ever realized. So tell me exactly why this is supposed to bother me? Either way I come out looking like twice the man you are."

Draco's face reddened and even Crabbe and Goyle looked like they understood what was being said, something that nearly caused Harry to faint in disbelief. Draco puffed his chest out again, obviously trying to look impressive, "Whatever Potter. You just wait and see, when my father finds out the truth everyone will know you for the liar you are."

Harry shook his head slightly, "Are you done now? Feel like you've been impressively impressive enough? Run along then, and when Daddy finds out the truth tell him I'd like to be the first to know."

Ignoring whatever retort Draco was thinking up Harry turned and walked into the sparsely inhabited hall. Taking a seat at the Gryffindor table Harry smiled as a hot cup of chocolate materialized in front of him.

"Thanks, Dobby," Harry murmured, knowing that no other elf would have been able to anticipate his needs like that. Harry smiled at the giggling pair of Lavender and Parvati who kept shooting him curious glances. Seeming to make up their minds they moved across from him after a few minutes.

"Hello girls, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Harry asked, taking another sip of the hot ambrosia of the gods that was slowly thawing him out.

"We miss Hermione," Lavender said with a forced frown, pouting her lip out.

"Yeah," Parvati agreed. "She finally starts acting like a girl and she goes and moves out of the dorm."

Harry chuckled around another sip, "You know you can just go and visit her at any time, don't you? It's not like she left the castle or anything."

"Really?" Lavender asked with a smile. "I thought you might not want visitors in your quarters."

Harry shook his head, "I don't mind, and I doubt Luna and Hermione would either. Just don't bring Ron around and we're good."

Lavender scrunched her nose like she was smelling something horrid, "Why would I bring him?"

Harry snorted, "Dunno, but he's about the only company I would mind having around."

"Are they there now?" Parvati asked, glancing to the doors.

"As far as I know yeah. I was just outside getting ready for the second task and decided to drop in here for a cup of something warm before heading back," Harry answered. "Want to come see them?"

Lavender nodded turning to Parvati, "We'd love to if you really don't mind."

Harry nodded, downing the last of his cup, "Come on, I'm sure she will be thrilled knowing you miss her."

Lavender and Parvati hopped up excitedly with huge grins, "Okay."

Harry led the girls through the hall ignoring the few curious glances from some of the other occupants. Chuckling Harry mused over the headlines he envisioned he could be tacked with later, 'Boy-Who-Lives builds a harem'. Shaking the thoughts away, Harry turned to Lavender and smiled slightly, "I wanna thank you two, by the way. Hermione has felt a lot better ever since you helped her with her hair."

Lavender smiled in return, "She looks amazing. It's a wonder how such a little thing can affect so much, isn't it? Like you and your glasses."

Harry nodded, more than willing to let them believe that the improvements were all cosmetic in nature, "I've always thought she was beautiful, but even I have to admit the last few months have changed her a lot. The change with her hair seems to have made the most difference though. As for my glasses, Hermione talked me into getting contacts; said she liked seeing my eyes without them."

Harry smiled, pulling a key from his pocket and nodding to the old oak door, "Here we are. Obviously you can't get in without the key, but if you knock and we're in, I promise we won't ignore it." Unlocking the door Harry pushed it open and stuck his head in the room making sure the girls were decent.

"Hermione, somebody insisted that I bring them here to hang out with you," Harry said, winking at Luna who was eyeing him over her copy of the week's Quibbler.

Hermione's head shot up and a huge grin spread across her face, "Hey girls!"

Harry stepped aside to let Lavender and Parvati run over to Hermione where they broke into quick rapid chatter. Luna placed her magazine on the desk and walked over to join them and Harry smiled as Lavender moved to give the younger girl some room. He'd been worried that they might try to exclude Luna but now they were looking at her hair carefully and discussing colors and other things that meant little to Harry.

Harry watched Luna carefully over the edge of a book he was pretending to read. Luna had exactly four people she had ever trusted in her entire life; her mother Selene, her father Xeno, Hermione and him. When they had come back it had been under the entire pretense of stopping the war, something they had every intention of doing. But none of them had considered the idea of actually taking any time to just BE kids again. Lavender gave a small squeal after hearing something Hermione said and the conversation went into overdrive. If Harry was honest with himself he couldn't honestly say they were even speaking English anymore.

Luna seemed to be doing okay with all the attention, but a few times he caught her eyes and saw the hints of fear that she often had when dealing with other people. Harry shot her a soft smile and her eyes instantly lit up and some of the anxiety bled away. Placing the book back on the edge of the table Harry stood and stretched noisily, throwing out a loud yawn as he made his way over to the group that finally seemed to be winding down.

"What's all the excitement?" Harry asked, moving next to Hermione.

"Talking about how we're going to doll Luna up for the ball," Hermione answered, leaning into Harry. Harry smiled at Luna again who seemed to finally relax completely, her silver eyes softening and losing their coldness. Hermione noticed as well, giving Harry a soft peck on the cheek. "She'll be amazing."

Harry winked at Luna, "She already is."

Lavender and Parvati 'Awwed' at Harry's words before standing up and walking circles around him appraisingly.

"Now we just have to make sure you complement her," Parvati said, running her hand through his hair and tutting.

Lavender nodded, taking Harry's head in hand turning it this way and that, "I think that'll be the harder job."

"Hey, I'm the champion here. Isn't she supposed to, you know, match with me?" Harry asked, jerking his head back from Lavender's touch.

"Boys," Parvati mumbled rolling her eyes. "If you really want to think that then go ahead. But any real fashionista knows that the man dresses to match the girl. You'll make a much grander entrance if she draws all the eyes after all, because everyone will be jealous that you are _her_ date not the other way around. Think about it, everyone knows you are the Boy-Who-Lived and could have brought anyone you wanted, so the trick is making everyone forget your fame and look at her as the one being willing to bring _you_ along for the night."

Harry's eyes crossed at the almost circular logic before he shook his head to clear it, "Whatever you girls say. As long as she is happy I don't care if we go dressed in our pajamas."

"Merlin, it's worse than we thought," Lavender said with a giggle. "You're going to have to teach us how you trained him, Hermione."

"Three years and a lot of patience," Hermione said, grinning as Harry sputtered.

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Hermione asked, leaning against Harry's fairy form.

"Because he annoyed me," Harry answered honestly.

"Because we're fairies and this is the kind of stuff we do," Luna said, smiling brightly. "Besides at least you get to help this time."

Harry frowned, looking at the girls, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing!" Hermione said a little too quickly.

Harry shook his head, "It's been long enough. If they aren't deep asleep yet then they never will be."

Luna nodded, flying down into the bed alongside the sleeping Slytherin Ponce. Pulling a small vial from her pocket she tipped it into the boy's lips. To Draco it was little more than a few drops of liquid, but it was more than enough of the potent sleeping potion to ensure he didn't wake until she could transform and give him a full dose.

Outside of the curtains Hermione was silencing the room as Harry drew his wand and started muttering spells one after another. The bed floated a few inches off the ground and Harry turned to Hermione who nodded and withdrew the Marauder's map from her robes. Glancing it over she nodded to Harry who flicked his wand again, causing the bed to move towards the door. Hermione slashed her wand and the door magically widened to let the bed out into the hall.

Slowly the group made their way out of the Slytherin dorms unnoticed even by the heavily sleeping portrait and up to the Great Hall. Positioning the bed carefully Harry nodded to Hermione who took over the hovering charm for a moment.

Taking a deep breath Harry raised his wand again aiming at the bed, "Leviosa Maxima!"

The bed shuddered one final time before floating silently and in place. Leviosa Maxima was a sixth year charm that had a few differences from its cousin Wingardium Leviosa. Wingardium Leviosa was a handy charm to move objects around and make them float, but it required one to be actively casting. Leviosa Maxima was a charm technically classified as an enchantment, which meant it was permanent. The only other difference however is that once the object was in place it couldn't be moved again without actively canceling the enchantment.

Hearing the spell Luna checked the time before measuring out a perfect dose of the sleeping potion and forcing Draco to swallow it. Nodding at her work Luna hopped down from the bed with a small grin on her face.

"What are you grinning about?" Hermione asked, looking up from the map again.

Luna shrugged, "Nothing."

Harry rolled his eyes taking a small sip from the pepper up potion Dobby had brought him earlier. Shaking away the steam Harry raised his wand again casting a strong Disillusionment spell on the bed. Walking around the Hall quickly the trio made sure the bed couldn't be detected by the naked eye. They were a little concerned that Dumbledore might detect it, but if everything worked to perfection then it would be too late by the time the Headmaster came down for his breakfast.

Shifting back to their fairy forms the group faded back to their rooms and settled in for bed, content that breakfast tomorrow would be quite entertaining.

* * *

The trio made their way into the hall at exactly five minutes after seven, settling into their seats. If everything went correctly then the fun would begin in a few minutes and Dumbledore didn't usually arrive until a quarter of an hour after, so everything so far was working out perfectly. Harry handed a note to a tired looking Fred who glanced it over and smirked before handing it to his brother. George read it and laid it on the table before aiming his wand at it causing it to burn quickly into nothing more than ash. The Twins gave Harry a small nod before settling back into their food, keeping an eye on the spot that the note told them to watch.

At exactly nine minutes and fifty seconds after the hour a bed suddenly appeared, floating above the teachers' table perilously. Because it was nearly fifteen feet above their heads none of the teachers took immediate notice, the rest of the room broke out into hushed whispers as eyes shot up in its direction however.

At exactly ten minutes after the hour the curtains gave the first signs of life and a pale leg appeared over the edge of the bed, dangling in the open air. Grasping the curtains and throwing them aside a sleepy eyed and very nearly naked Draco made to stand in one fluid motion.

A few people gasped loudly as Draco plummeted down onto the teachers' table, landing directly in front of his head of house with a loud thud. Snape stared in horror as the fair skinned boy upended several platters of food in his attempt to get to his feet, covering the greasy haired professor in various bits of breakfast.

"MALFOY!" Snape yelled, standing and pushing his chair back in an attempt to escape the splatter. The entire event had taken less than three seconds, from the time the pale leg had appeared to the time Snape stood, his wand in his hand. Draco finally got his feet under him and stood, his bright pink boxers showing off a monogrammed message saying 'I Love Gilderoy Lockhart'. Seeing Snape's enraged face Draco turned only to see nearly the entire student body and the guests from the other schools staring at him in silent amusement. It took nearly an entire second longer for laughter to start breaking out across the hall, the Weasley Twins beating their fists into the table to emphasize their amusement.

Draco paled even more looking back and forth between the students' tables and Snape. Finally his brain kicked in and he ran for the lesser of the two evils. Running past the student tables heads snapped around as he passed, none of them wanting to miss so much as the briefest moment of Draco's humiliation.

Snape flicked his wand, quickly cleaning away the various bits of food from his robes. Stalking off, the man ignored the chittering laughter as he made his own way from the room, intent on having a very deep conversation with Malfoy. Professor McGonagall stood slowly, fighting a smirk at Snape's predicament.

Holding her wand to her throat the Deputy Headmistress called out across the room trying to calm the students. It took several minutes for the outrageous laughter to turn slowly to the occasionally broken chuckle. Deciding that was the best she could hope for McGonagall turned to Professor Flitwick who seemed to be analyzing the charms on the floating bed, his wand twitching as he muttered several spells.

Professor Dumbledore walked in just as Professor Flitwick was gently lowering the bed to the ground after breaking the enchantment that was keeping it afloat. Eyes twinkling madly, the Headmaster joined the teachers who were surrounding the bed, talking about it curiously.

"Had to be a seventh year, or maybe a really powerful sixth year. My first thought was the Weasley twins, but I highly doubt either of them have the power to use the enchantment on such a large object," Professor Flitwick said, looking up at Professor McGonagall.

"What has happened here?" Dumbledore asked as he eyed the bed.

"It would appear to be a rather large… Prank?" McGonagall answered in a very unsure voice.

Dumbledore frowned, eyeing the bed, "Whose bed is this?"

"I would wager Mister Malfoy's as he was the one who fell from it," Professor Sprout answered, eyeing the green and silver curtains.

Professor McGonagall nodded her agreement, "I would say the same. Filius said the bed was enchanted to float above us and to remain disillusioned for a specific amount of time. It certain wasn't visible when I sat down to my breakfast, nor did I detect any of the telltale shimmer of disillusionment. Whoever did this was not only powerful enough to cast the hovering enchantment flawlessly, but also to disillusion it just as impeccably. If either charm was cast with less than perfection then the shimmer would have given it away."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, "Your suggestion, Filius?"

Professor Flitwick tweaked his mustache as he thought it over, "Honestly, Headmaster I have no clue who could have done this. Whoever it was either has unknown talent with charms or enough power to force the flawlessness. None of my NEWT level students come to mind."

Dumbledore frowned, but nodded his agreement, "I'll trust your opinion on the matter, then. I'll ask you to keep your eyes open, however, specifically on your Slytherin students. It is unlikely, though not impossible, that this prank was facilitated from outside of their house."

Drawing his wand Dumbledore tapped the bed and muttered a spell. The bed glowed a bright neon blue before disappearing a moment later in a swirl of color.

"Was the boy harmed?" Dumbledore asked, turning to McGonagall.

"Not that I could tell. He fell about fifteen feet, but he was rather half asleep still. He landed on the table in front of Professor Snape, making quite a mess all over the man. He fled the hall moments later and Snape went after him, I'm sure that if he was seriously injured Severus would send him to Poppy."

Dumbledore nodded, looking out over the hall where most of the students were still hiding smirks and the occasional chuckle. "We will consider the matter closed for the moment, then, so long as he came to no lasting harm."

Across the hall the Weasley Twins each gave Harry a tiny nod of their heads, clearly impressed with the prank.

Hermione turned and eyed Luna carefully, "Really? Lockhart?"

"I wasn't the one with the crush on him," Luna answered innocently.

Harry grinned at Hermione's blush, "At least she left him some clothes on"

Hermione's blush turned a faded red as she suddenly paled, "Thank Merlin for small blessings."

"It was small all right, but I wouldn't call it a blessing," Luna deadpanned.

Harry would spend many years wondering if she was serious or not.

* * *

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed! Comment, Favorite, Follow, all that good stuff. Bit of action in the next chapter for those who have been waiting for it. This wraps up a lot of loose ends, and also leaves a lot more questions to be asked. Let me know what you think!**

**AN2: Thanks to David305 for pointing out a few mistakes I made as well. Edited to fix them.**


	8. Chapter 8: Laying the Bricks

**AN: Hello again all my faithful minions. The vast amount of reviews has prompted me to treat you all with a new chapter, far quicker than I originally planned on. I'm extremely happy that you all enjoyed my prank on Malfoy/Snape, and frankly the amount of reviews I received on it was stunning. As promised we get a bit of action here, but it's probably not what you've come to expect in the Fan Fiction universe. Big Thanks to Alixx33 and Erbkaiser for helping me get this out in a legible manner that also makes sense to the reader. Any and all remaining Errors are mine and mine alone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from writing this. This is only the darker parts of my imagination coming out to play, so enjoy!**

**Fic Rec: Heart and Soul by Sillimaure. H/Hr/Fleur in a more or less believable way. The fandom is filled with Harry/multi fics, and we all love to see em, but Sillimaure does a really great job of approaching it from a logical and emotionally understandable way.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Laying the Bricks**

Luna smiled wryly as she noticed the two students silently following behind her. Rounding a corner and seeing the empty hall she quickly changed forms and pressed herself against the wall, ensuring she wouldn't be seen. Barely a minute passed before the pair following her rounded the corner.

"Where did she go?" Marietta asked, looking over her shoulder in confusion.

"She can't have gone far," Cho answered, pulling at the handle of a locked door along the corridor.

"Little jumped-up bitch thinks she's so special now," Marietta said with a frown, crossing her arms. Cho nodded her agreement, pulling at another door which also proved to be locked.

Luna smiled and transformed back when they both looked away from her, "Looking for me, girls?"

Cho jumped, turning around quickly and reaching for her wand. Seeing Luna's wand already in her hand she froze, "Where did you come from?"

Luna smiled, ignoring Cho and looking at Marietta carefully, "Disillusionment charm. I'd take the time to explain, but surely a couple of bright Ravenclaws like you would know about it. I think the real question here is: Why were you following me?"

"That's none of your business," Marietta snapped. Cho seemed to curl in on herself, obviously trying to make herself less noticeable.

"At least one of you has some brains. I always thought Cho was the top between you two, now I'm starting to wonder," Luna mused, smiling cruelly. "Or maybe it's just that Cho realizes something you obviously don't."

Marietta's eyes widened at the implication, "What! You're the little lesbo, not us!"

Luna shrugged, not bothering to deny the claim. Stepping forward she looked up and down at the brown-haired Ravenclaw, "Whatever helps you sleep at night. Marietta Edgecombe, daughter of Kenneth and Felicia Edgecombe, correct? Your mother is a minor employee at the ministry, I think in the Floo Regulation and Control Department. Your father works for Reggie's Reagents, where he specializes in collecting various items from China, often for a rather handsome profit."

Marietta paled slightly, clearly off balance at Luna's unexpected knowledge, "Y-yes."

Luna smiled cruelly again, "Tell me, Marietta, are you familiar with my betrothed? Lord Harry Potter? Perhaps this little tidbit will make you see what Cho is clearly beginning to understand. Reginald Abbot, father of Hannah Abbot, approached Charlus Potter in the year Nineteen and Seventy-Five with a business proposition. This proposition was for a certain aforementioned Reagent shop. I'm rather sure that Mr. Abbot would gladly lend his ear to the new Lord Potter, if nothing else than in return for the investment made by my Harry's Grandfather."

Marietta started to speak, but Luna's eyes narrowed sharply, "Furthermore, I'm sure that minister Fudge would ever so willingly give my Harry an appointment. Not that it is necessary, you see. Bob Thorpine, your mother's immediate supervisor, owes an Honor Debt to House Potter as Harry's father once assisted her in a personal matter while they were in school together.

"Really though, all of that is merely supposition. As I am legally betrothed to my Lord Potter, any slight against me would be considered a slight against him, and I'm sure you were raised better than to do something as foolish as that. It wouldn't do to cross an Ancient and Noble family when you yourself lack any form of protection. Now, Marietta, are we beginning to see the error of our ways or do I need to continue?"

Marietta was staring down at the floor, her eyes closed tight, "I…"

"Yes?" Luna asked sweetly.

Marietta braced herself looking back up at Luna. Luna smiled coyly, cocking her head to the side as if inspecting her carefully again. Resisting the urge to shiver Marietta turned and stalked back around the corner silently. Luna looked over at Cho who seemed torn, looking between Luna and the corner.

"Dismissed," Luna said with a small nod of her head. Cho nodded once in return before chasing off after her friend.

Humming happily Luna made her on to Arithmancy. Taking her seat she was unsurprised to see Ginny waiting to eagerly join her. Nothing had happened with the youngest Weasley yet, but she did seem to be hanging around and joining the group whenever she could.

"Hey, Luna," Ginny said, smiling happily.

"Hello Ginny," Luna said, adopting a whimsical smile of her own, "have you had trouble sleeping lately? You're absolutely surrounded by wrackspurts."

Ginny's smile faltered for only a brief moment, "Err, no, not really."

Luna shrugged, pulling her book from her pack, "Maybe you've been having some naughty thoughts, then. They enjoy hanging around those who masturbate often as well."

Ginny blushed heavily, staring down at the desk now, "I… Well I don't really think that's it either."

Luna nodded, fighting the urge to role her eyes, "Really, Ginny, it's perfectly normal and acceptable to masturbate. Everyone does it, they just don't admit it."

Ginny's blush turned crimson as she looked around quickly hoping no one else was listening in, "Erm, yeah I know, err, yeah."

Ginny had never been more glad for the beginning of class before as Professor Vector stood to take roll.

* * *

Harry was pacing nervously back and forth as Luna stepped into the room of requirement. Hermione had several pieces of parchment spread out over a large desk and was busily looking over them, making mental notes and muttering to herself. Nodding at Harry as he looked up at her for the first time Luna sat in a chair opposite of Hermione.

"We all know what we're doing today, right?" Harry asked, moving to the head of the table but ignoring the chair. Leaning forward and placing his hands on the table Harry looked at each girl carefully.

"It's not like we haven't done this before," Hermione said, leaning back in her chair.

"That was different, we were in a war and our enemies knew who we were. If we were seen we could simply retreat, but now we cannot leave any possible witnesses behind," Harry said, looking pointedly at Hermione.

Luna shrugged, inspecting the tip of her wand carefully, "You know I have no problems killing."

Hermione paled slightly, but nodded at Harry, "I know, and you know I normally detest taking a life. I also know that we cannot afford to fail. We cannot afford Voldemort coming back with a significant power block already surrounding him."

Harry nodded carefully, "Exactly. We have to take into account the possibility that I will fail to kill him in June, or that we will fail to have all the Horcruxes dealt with by that time. These people have been given a second chance by our society, and with our knowledge, we know they do not deserve it."

"Damnit, Harry!" Hermione said, slapping a hand on the table in front of her. "I don't need a lecture."

"Maybe not, but has that ever stopped you?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.

Luna leaned forward, "Stop it, guys. Hermione, if you are uncomfortable with this then stay behind. It would be better for all of us if you're only going to risk freezing up at the wrong time."

Hermione shook her head stoically, "No, I'm not watching you two leave without me."

Harry nodded, turning to a rack nearby and grabbing a solid black hooded robe. Hermione and Luna followed suit, shedding their school robes and wrapping the dark robes around themselves. Moving to the next rack Hermione and Luna pulled away two Demiguise invisibility cloaks while Harry pulled his Heirloom cloak from his pack. Wrapping the reversed cloak around himself Harry watched as the girls did the same, leaving them all still visible for the moment. Through years of practice they all had the ability to reverse the cloaks in an instant, a handy trick if you want to become invisible quickly.

"We're going to work our way from the top down. By taking out the inner circle we will sow dissent and confusion down the lines. If we start at the bottom there is a good chance they will band together," Harry said, looking to Hermione.

Hermione nodded, pulling a piece of parchment from the pile, "Right now we have five suspected inner circle members free in society: Lucius Malfoy, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Walden Macnair, and Ivan Yaxley. Obviously we know that Lucius is the most influential of these, being in Fudge's confidence. Alecto and Amycus have an odd relationship and are rarely without the other, meaning we'll have to take them together. Macnair is problematic being as he works in the ministry, any attack directly against him could bring in a lot of Aurors asking questions. Yaxley is trouble as well, as he is a considerably competent Wizard and a known master of the Imperius curse."

"Lucius first. He's the closest to a leader they have and will cause the biggest ripples. He also has the most resources, meaning once they figure out we are targeting them he'll be the most protected," Harry said, pushing a small rune on his hood that obscured his face and voice. Harry grinned as he continued speaking, his voice now that of a very creepy young girl, "Not to mention I owe him for the basilisk. We'll use your plan for this Hermione. We won't be able to rob the place, but we can come back later. It'll actually make more sense, robbing the empty manor while Draco is away at school."

Hermione nodded, looking to Luna, "I agree."

Luna shrugged, pressing the rune on her own hood before speaking in a deep metallic voice, "A Death Eater is a Death Eater to me."

"Alright then, it's decided. In and out as quickly as possible," Harry said.

Hermione pressed the rune on her hood last, her voice sounding like an old man, "Be careful."

With Harry's nod the trio changed to their fairy forms and faded away, leaving the room and reappearing inside the infamous parlor of Malfoy Manor. Changing back the three glanced at each other silently, ensuring the robes' enchantments still worked after the changes and fading. Nodding, Harry tapped his feet with the tip of his wand, casting a silent silencing spell around them. Luna moved to secure the doorway, peeking through it carefully.

Raising her hand Luna held out three fingers sideways before closing her fist and raising a single finger upwards, indicating a single elf outside. Hermione nodded, circling around behind Luna and drawing her wand. Taking aim at the elf standing in the middle of the foyer, Hermione sent a blue bolt of magic towards it. The elf yawned loudly before curling up in a ball, falling asleep quickly from the Somnus.

Harry stepped through the door first, making sure the foyer was truly clear before waving Luna and Hermione into the room. Luna made her way over to the elf, pouring a vial into its throat before moving it into a darkened corner where it would remain asleep until morning. Tapping his wand to his temple Harry muttered a quiet spell causing his eyes to glow green for a moment. Looking around Harry lowered his wand as the glow faded.

"Separate rooms," Harry whispered quietly pointing vaguely up the stairs. Hermione nodded, falling into step behind Luna as she followed Harry up the stairs. Stopping in front of a closed door Harry pressed his wand to his temple again before turning back to the girls and holding up a single finger. Hermione stepped around to the other side of the door tapping it lightly in several places before giving a small frown. Luna recognizing the frown ran her wand down the front of the door quietly.

Harry kept watch as the girls worked in tandem to drop the wards on the door. It was only a few minutes later when Hermione gave a small nod. Crouching Harry tapped the door handle with his wand before reaching up with his free hand and turning the ancient knob. Feeling it click open Harry thanked Merlin for silencing spells as he gently pushed the door open.

Narcissa Malfoy lay in the middle of a large bed that was clearly fit for royalty wearing a rich green night dress. Hermione and Luna stepped silently into the room, Hermione's lips moving as she silently cast dozens of detection spells around the bed. Harry checked the hall one final time before stepping into room after them, closing the door as he moved.

Hermione smirked, nodding to Luna even as the girl reached into her belt withdrawing another vial. A small bolt of red light flashed through the air catching Narcissa in the chest causing her to whimper quietly before Luna downed the contents of the vial into her throat.

Hermione turned her back, refusing to watch as Harry walked over to the bed. Harry took a deep breath before raising his wand and casting a low powered Reducto at the blonde woman's cheek. Hearing the crack of bone Harry froze, glancing at the door for a long moment before turning back. Casting a silencing spell Harry sent two more spells at the woman, one at her shoulder and another at her chest. Luna pulled her nightdress away, giving a small nod at the dark bruise forming along the Malfoy Matriarch's chest.

Luna crawled away from the bed and the group waiting in silence for several minutes until the poison took hold. The unconscious woman took a final ragged breath before falling still and cold in the embrace of death. Luna flicked her wand before giving Harry a grim nod, confirming she was dead. Placing the empty vial in the woman's hand Luna moved to watch the door.

Reaching over Harry placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, signifying it was time to move. Hermione shot a single glance back at the bed before pulling a rolled up parchment and placing it on the bedside table.

Opening the door silently Harry cleared the hall before tapping his wand to his temple again. Moving towards the area where the spell signified a human presence, Harry waited again as the girls fought to disbar the wards protecting it. Opening the door slowly Harry stepped into the room where Lucius Malfoy was asleep, his eyes searching the room for any unseen threats. Hermione stepped forward, wand twitching this way and that as she checked for more wards.

Turning to Harry Hermione ran her thumb across her neck in a symbol as old as time. There was a death ward around the bed, and there was no way of quietly or easily removing it.

Sighing internally Harry reversed his cloak as the girls did the same, all of them fading from sight. Confident that they were well out of the way Harry raised his wand towards the bed.

Pushing all the magic he could into the spell Harry flicked his wand casting a large brown bolt of magic towards the bed. The spell crashed into the dome-like ward, sparking as a loud crashing noise echoed throughout the room.

Lucius jumped awake instantly, his hand jerking as he summoned a wand from a holster that never left his wrist. Firing blindly into the room with a slicing hex the man leapt off the bed moving towards a corner instinctively. Seeing no targets, Lucius started sending Reducto's at random throughout the room.

Sidestepping one of the bolts Luna cried out in her metallic voice, "Expelliarmus!"

Watching his wand fly into a tiny hand that immediately disappeared Lucius jumped towards it only to be stopped as a hand flashed into his vision crashing into his nose. Flicking his wand Harry sent a dozen conjured ropes around the man even as he fell back against the wall with a thud.

Reversing their cloaks again the trio stood in front of the bound man, watching him carefully as he sneered up at them.

"Who are you!" Lucius demanding as he struggled against the ropes.

"We are death," an oddly child-like female voice spoke as Harry crossed his arms.

"We are doom," Luna added in her metallic voice.

"We are justice," Hermione said at last.

Harry smiled as he pulled his hood back and bent down looking at Lucius eye to eye, "Hello, Lucy."

"Potter?!" Lucius said, looking confused.

"Lord Potter actually, but I'll forgive you given the circumstances," Harry said, sitting down with his legs crossed. "Draco sends his regards. Seems to take a lot of stock in you, the boy does."

Lucius regained some composure as another sneer crossed his face, "I'll see you in Azkaban for this!"

"I doubt it," Harry said honestly. "It could have been so easy, you see, but you had to go and ward yourself like that. I planned on killing you as you slept, you know. Painless and simple, but since you're all awake now I figured I would torment you a bit. You see, you owe me Lucy. Through your actions one of my girls ended up petrified a few years ago. My vengeance may be slow in coming, but I assure you it is no less thorough for it."

"You don't have the balls, _boy_!" Lucius growled.

Harry frowned, standing and look down at the aristocratic blond carefully before pulling his leg back and stomping down on his crotch. Lucius groaned and fell to his side curling into a ball desperately trying to relieve the pain.

"Nobody calls me boy," Harry said casually flicking his wand at the fallen man. Floating the man back into his bed Harry sat on a corner and continued to talk.

"Tell me Lucy, how's the Dark Mark coming along? Getting nice and bright yet? I wonder how the Dark Fart would feel knowing you sent one of his precious Horcruxes right into my hands?"

Lucius paled but remained silent as Harry continued, "You didn't know, then? Oh yes, the diary contained a bit of his soul. A piece that has already been banished to the afterlife, you see. I have to wonder about the afterlife, seeing as I have so deftly managed to avoid it so many times. Since his soul is so split does that mean there will be several versions of him there? I wonder how many will be waiting for you, and how they will express their discomfort that you were so vital in seeing at least one of those parts there."

"He'll destroy you!" Lucius said, his voice broken as another jolt of pain coursed from his loins.

Harry tapped his forehead pointedly, "Been there, done that, and all I got was this silly looking scar."

Harry stood turning back to Lucius and placing his wand between the man's eyes, "Don't expect Draco to avenge you either. Your wife sadly took her own life a short while ago after writing a rather guilty epitaph for herself. Narcissa Malfoy, Mother, Abused Wife, Husband Murderer. When your bodies are found they'll read the note and assume it's the truth. How she got tired of her husband beating her one night, losing her temper and killing him. Overcome with grief and fear of prison, taking her own life rather than face the judgment of her peers. I'm sure Rita will eat it up."

Lucius' face was ghostly white now as the implications set in. There would be no revenge, there would be no investigation. His family name forever scarred at the implications that his own wife murdered him to get away from his temper.

Harry smiled wryly, "Ahhhh, and that's what I've been waiting for. Tell those bits of your master already waiting for you that the rest will be along shortly."

Harry lowered his wand to the man's neck, "Diffindo!"

Harry turned his back as Lucius fought to breathe, blood filling his lungs and creating a gurgling sucking sound that grew louder and faster in desperation. It took less than a minute for the room to grow silent again. Harry watched as the girls lowered their hoods, their eyes filled with compassion for Harry. Flicking his wand Harry dispelled the ropes and walked forward accepting the girls into his arms.

"Do you hate me?" Harry asked after a long minute had passed.

Hermione knew the question was directed at her, "No, Harry, I'll never hate you. My hands aren't much cleaner than yours, you know. I hate death, Harry, I hate killing, but Lucius Malfoy embodied everything that is wrong in this world we live in."

Luna nodded her agreement, "How many innocents will be saved through our actions? How many people will never have to be visited by death because we are stopping things now?"

Hermione smiled, leaning up and giving Harry a kiss, "Let's go to the manor tonight, Love. I want a long hot bath, and then I want you to fuck me till I can't remember my name. We can turn back after we wake and go back to the castle. But for tonight I want to be in the only place that has ever been my home."

Harry smiled warmly, stealing another kiss before changing to his fairy form, "Last one there gets buggered."

Luna grinned, allowing Hermione to fade first; she was in the mood for a good buggering anyway.

* * *

Dumbledore sighed heavily as he re-read the note that had been sent to him early that morning. Folding the missive the elderly Headmaster glanced at an hourglass that he used to keep time before walking to the Floo and tossing in a pinch of powder.

"Severus Snape," Dumbledore called, sticking his head into the flame. Looking out across the sparse office Dumbledore saw the black-haired Potions Master regarding him curiously.

"Yes?" Snape drawled, pushing away some papers he was marking.

"I have unfortunate news, my old friend. Perhaps you should step into my office?" Dumbledore said already pulling away from within the flames.

Flicking his wand Dumbledore released the wards on his Floo just as the fire flashed green again and Professor Snape stepped through with a bemused look on his face. Waving absently at a chair Dumbledore stepped around his desk and took his seat.

"Madam Bones sent me a letter that I think will directly affect you. It seems that last night Narcissa Malfoy took her Husband's life before taking a vial of poison herself," Dumbledore said, sighing heavily.

Snape's eyes closed as he took a slow breath, "I highly doubt that, Albus. Theirs wasn't a relationship of love, but they were amicable enough to one another."

"Regardless, the evidence is hard to discount as I understand it, Severus. The question is, I think, how to inform young Mister Malfoy of this," Dumbledore said dismissively.

Snape looked thoughtful for a long moment, "I suppose the duty falls to me as Head of Slytherin."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, "Would you wager to guess who his parents would charge with his care in the event of their deaths?"

Snape shrugged, "Take your pick. Parkinson perhaps, he is at least not a complete fool. Crabbe or Goyle, but neither of them would serve well in raising him to be aware of his position. I doubt Nott, he and Lucius didn't often get along. Dolohov or Bellatrix would have been the obvious choices but for being imprisoned. I doubt it will matter, no doubt Draco will pull a Potter."

Dumbledore nodded, having come to similar conclusions already, "I think it would be unwise to allow that to occur. Draco does not strike me as being able to handle that position."

"And Potter does?" Snape sneered, eyeing the Headmaster carefully.

"No," Dumbledore admitted, "but I must admit he caught me unaware with his bid for lordship. Draco may not have anything more than Head of House status to claim, but I do not see him being able to act responsibly in that capacity."

Snape scoffed irritably, "I agree, but there is little I can do to sway him. The boy is… stubborn on matters such as this. I suspect his father spoiled him, to be frank, showing him all the perks of high living without actually teaching him how to live that life successfully. His inability to tap into the guile and cunning his father always showed, is… bothersome."

Dumbledore leaned back wearily, "Quite. If he cannot be dissuaded then he must at least be set upon the correct paths. Surely from your position you can provide the necessary guidance?"

Snape nodded hesitantly, "I can make the attempt. What are you going to do about Potter? Truthfully he's the reason behind this dilemma. If he hadn't claimed his title then I would have little trouble persuading Draco to do as you wish."

Dumbledore smiled lightly, "I am aware of that, Severus, I do not need you to point it out to me. Harry has become a problem, but one I hope to soon rectify. I have already taken the necessary steps."

Snape's lips drew up into a sneer, "The Weasley girl? Forgive me for not being as enthusiastic as you are on the matter."

Dumbledore shrugged indifferently, "The girl will do as she is told, Severus, I have seen to that. If she is unsuccessful in her attempts then the necessary steps will be taken to ensure it. Molly assures me that Miss Weasley has things well in hand."

* * *

Harry watched dispassionately as Draco was escorted from dinner by Professor Snape, undoubtedly to be given the news. Hermione looked contemplative for a moment before shaking her head sadly. Reaching under the table Harry took her hand, squeezing it gently, willing her to let go of her morose thoughts. Hermione smiled at Harry, nodding her understanding before returning to her meal.

Neville walked over to Harry, standing oddly formal as he waited to be acknowledged. Harry nodded at the Longbottom heir, giving him a small wink. Neville fought away a grin as he started to speak.

"Lord Potter, I apologize for interrupting your meal."

Harry smiled, "Not at all, Neville, how are you?"

Neville grinned, relaxing a little, "Madam Longbottom says she would be quite interested in meeting with you at your soonest convenience. She suggested this weekend if that is convenient?"

Harry nodded, "That would be fine. You can tell her to expect us for lunch on Saturday, then?"

"I'll tell her to expect you then," Neville said, bowing slightly.

Harry nodded, grinning brightly now, "Posturing rubbish, isn't it?"

Neville grinned in return, nodding his agreement, "Yeah."

Harry chuckled, "We're friends, Neville, no need to do the Lord business with me. To my friends I will only ever be Harry."

Neville nodded, taking a seat on the other side of Hermione, "Thanks, but I'd not forget it with Gran if I was you. She's a stickler for tradition."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's all a bunch of outdated crap if you ask me."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, "More or less, but it could be worse."

"Really?" Hermione asked curiously.

Luna nodded her agreement, answering in Harry's stead, "At least we aren't expected to wait on Harry hand and food, being silent, dutiful wives. Wasn't too long ago that would have been our lot in life. One of the many traditions the old purebloods try to enforce."

Hermione shuddered at the thought, "Okay, it could be worse."

* * *

Draco stared at the paper, his mind whirling as he struggled to find a way to fix this somehow. Hearing of his parents' deaths from Professor Snape was one thing, but reading about the whole sordid affair in this morning's edition of the Daily Prophet was another. All thoughts of simply ignoring the truth, in living in disbelief, fled at the sight of his manor home on the front page. The story was penned by that bint Skeeter, and seemed to paint the picture in a way that left no room for disbelief.

Here for the world to see was the downfall of house Malfoy. The tale was told, and there was no way Draco could see to diffuse the coming rumors. Glancing around the hall Draco noted that all eyes were turned towards him. Some were pitying, others were smug. Some looked confused and disbelieving, while even more simply watched, curious to his reactions. Folding the paper carefully Draco sat it down in front of him slowly.

Ignoring the watching faces of his peers Draco stood, his face carefully composed he made his way to the head table. Noting the curious glare of the Headmaster, Draco nodded to his Head of House, "Professor, a word please."

Professor Snape stood, walking to a corner and erecting a few privacy wards around the two of them. Snape waited patiently for Draco to speak first, his eyes trying to pierce the younger boy's mind, divining his thoughts.

"Professor, I need to go to Gringotts and see to the accounts of my family," Draco said, keeping his face dispassionate as he knew they were still under heavy scrutiny, even with the wards hiding the conversation.

"I am sure your family's Solicitor has things well in hand Draco," Snape said carefully. "I think it would be best to let them handle things."

Draco shook his head, his temper threatening to break lose already, "I disagree, Professor. As the sole remaining Malfoy it falls to me to see to the handling of my family. If my Solicitor was doing his job properly then perhaps I wouldn't have had to endure that article in this morning's paper."

Snape hesitated, unable to disagree with the words, "I am sure your parents had things planned out, Draco. It might be best to wait and see what the will says, you wouldn't want to disrupt your father's plans."

"MY FATHER…" Draco yelled before realizing his position and visible cooling, "My father is dead, Professor. His plans are hardly relevant. If these… rumors… are to be believed, then it is his fault that my family name is currently being raked through the mud. Forgive me for seeing no need in following my father's plans."

Snape's eyes narrowed at the break in temper, but he ignored the slight, "Perhaps. Or perhaps this is some attempt at evening the score with Potter."

Draco's eyes widened in disbelief, more in awe that his inner thoughts had been so easily discerned than in anger before yelling, "Potter and his stupid bints have nothing to do with this!"

Snape turned, dragging Draco by the arm out of the hall and into the nearest empty room, "You can't even hold your temper for a single conversation, Draco! How you ever expect to survive as a Head of House when you throw temper tantrums like that bothers me. Your father and I were not the best of friends, but even I know he was smart enough to see to your upbringing if something should happen to him!"

Draco jerked his arm away, looking at Snape darkly, "My father was a fool who couldn't control his anger!"

Snape wasn't one to laugh, but the irony of that comment was almost enough to see the corner of his lips turn up… almost.

"There is no way you will ever be able to one-up Potter, Draco. Your father was an influential man, and his money saw a lot done, but at the end of the day you must face the truth! The Malfoys are foreigners here, and you would be torn to shreds the moment you tried to fill his shoes. As a minor you are protected, but the moment you claim your mantle you will be destroyed. The first time you slight Potter you will be called to count. He is head of an Ancient and Noble family and nothing you can do will ever match that!"

Draco's eyes narrowed at the perceived jab at his lineage, "Potter is nothing but a Half-blood wannabe!"

Snape shook his head lightly, "Think what you will, Draco. My only regret is that your father did not teach you how things really are, he worried far too much about spoiling you. My advice is to keep your head down, gather allies while you're still protected by your age, and then come out strong when you come of age. If you insist on this folly of going to Gringotts I cannot stop you, but I would advise you to keep your head down and keep your temper in check!"

Draco scoffed loudly, "Just see to it I have a pass to leave the grounds this weekend."

Turning and leaving the room Draco's mind finally started formulating his plans. He would show them, show all of them. The quickest way to quell rumors was to give the masses a bigger fish to nibble on, and the way he saw it there was no fish bigger, or more worthy of the negative attention, than the Potters.

* * *

Harry and the girls woke early, preparing themselves for the meeting that afternoon. The meeting with the Lady Regent Longbottom was important, and they could ill afford to make any mistakes. Luna had been drilling her knowledge of Pureblood customs into Harry's brain over the last few days, with Hermione adding in bits and pieces she had read about as well.

Harry groaned internally as he saw one person he really didn't want to see standing in his way now. Harry had expected something along these lines, but knew his rights perfectly well. Squaring his shoulders, Harry eyed the aged Headmaster carefully as he stood by the massive doors that exited the castle.

"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore said, smiling broadly at Harry while nodding at the accompanying girls.

Harry frowned, taking up a defensive tone in his body language, "Headmaster, I am afraid I must insist upon propriety here. When addressing me you should be calling me Lord Potter, as I have advised you before."

Dumbledore's genial smile turned into a frown at the expected words, "Then perhaps I should insist on you referring to me as Chief Warlock?"

Harry nearly laughed at the thought, "Tell me, Headmaster, is this conversation going to be in your capacity as such?"

"No, but-"

"Then I see no reason to address that particular title, not by the title of Supreme Mugwump. If this conversation was to be about the law, or the Wizengamot, then I would of course address you as needed, but as I can only assume you are here in an attempt to stop me from leaving the school grounds. As such I feel it is only correct to call you Headmaster," Harry said simply, earning a smile from Hermione who was standing by his side.

Dumbledore sighed softly, already knowing this conversation would not end well, "I really must insist you remain here today, Harry. It is unwise to flagrantly expose yourself to our world. As you well know there are many here who would see you harmed."

Harry smiled carefully, "As much as I appreciate your concern, Headmaster, it is, quite frankly, none of your damn business. Unless you have reason to interfere with the running of my house then I suggest you step aside. Any further delay and I shall see you arrested."

Dumbledore frowned, but stepped aside. Hermione shot the Headmaster a glare that answered many questions he'd been having, and it wasn't an answer he enjoyed. It seemed the girls truly had been coaching Harry and the last thing Dumbledore needed was an informed Harry.

Ignoring the meddling old fool Harry walked out of the castle, both girls close behind. Walking confidently down the path to the gates all three remained silent, each lost in their own thoughts. They were nearly halfway to Hogsmeade when Luna finally broke the silence, "Can I kill him?"

Harry grinned, tossing an arm around the lithe blonde's shoulders, "Not yet, Love. Maybe later. I'd rather roast his balls over a hot fire first."

Luna nodded, perfectly willing to accept that answer for now. Hermione looked contemplative, and Harry knew she was already forming plans of her own for the old man. Walking into the Three Broomsticks Harry threw an exaggerated wink at the proprietor, Madam Rosmerta.

"Hullo there, gorgeous, hope you don't mind us using the floo, got some business to take care of today and all," Harry said, smiling winningly.

Madam Rosmerta froze, her face staring dumbstruck at the three younger students. While she was very used to the upper years making the occasional flirty comment and hooded glance at her assets, it was unseen for one so young to just blatantly compliment her. Catching onto the fact she was staring like a frozen flobberworm the woman quickly recovered, "Oh, of course, Lord Potter."

Harry smiled, flipping a sickle across the bar which was easily caught by the buxom woman, "Thank you, Madam, I daresay you will be seeing quite a bit of us through here as I work to restore my house to its former glory."

Madam Rosmerta pocketed the sickle without a second glance, "Of course, my Lord."

Harry chuckled lightly, "No my lady, thank you."

Rosmerta's blush was well worth the extra effort Harry had taken to charm the lady, and he now knew she'd be hard-pressed to give the old bastard in the castle any information about his coming and going. Offering a low bow, Harry turned to the Floo and tossed in a pinch of the powder from the pot.

"Longbottom Manor," Harry said, swiftly stepping into the flames. Seeing the correct grate flying towards him Harry started walking forward, lest the Floo eject him forcefully as it had done in the past. Why no one had explained this simple nuance to him before Luna took him in hand annoyed him. But, as it was the Weasleys who had taught him about Floo travel, it truly wasn't that surprising. It seemed that entire family simply expected him to know everything about the wizarding world without explanation.

Arriving at his destination Harry stood still, waiting on his girls to arrive. The moment that Luna came through a house elf appeared as if called. The elf bowed low before speaking, "Follow me, please, young Misses and Master, the Lady Regent has been expecting you."

Harry nodded, following after the elf. They crossed a small hall before the elf stopped. Knocking twice on the door the elf opened it and stepped inside. Harry followed behind, his girls still silently in tow, as the elf announced their presence to the Lady of the house.

"Lady Regent, may I present Lord Harry Potter and his betrotheds, Misses Hermione Granger and Misses Luna Lovegood?"

The Lady Regent eyed the young trio carefully, her eyes piercing through their carefully planned dress and stature. It took her merely moments to discern the complex and unique unit this group made. The girls' heads were held high, clearly not the attitude of a pair of young ladies who were subservient to their betrothed. Harry stood in front of them, clearly the leader, but never the master of the trio. In all her years she had never seen such a united front by children of their age.

Smirking slightly, and feeling very assured that this would be a conversation to remember for years to come, the Lady Regent nodded her head to the elf, "Thank you, Tuffy, that will be all for now."

The elf bowed before disappearing silently from the room. Harry watched as the Lady Regent stood and walked elegantly across the room. The story of the Longbottoms was well known to all of the wizarding world, but Harry had not learned about it until much later than most. There was much more to the story than the sad fate of Frank and Alice Longbottom.

Augusta Longbottom had always been a dutiful wife, a strong partner to her husband, Alexander. It was June 1979 when tragedy had struck both the Longbottom and Potter families the first time. Alexander Potter had been having a meeting with Charlus Potter, Harry's own grandfather, when the wards around Longbottom Manor suddenly fell. The two men had been lifelong friends, and regardless of Alexander's protestations, Charlus had stayed and fought alongside his oldest friend. Fifteen Death Eaters had assaulted the pair, and only Nine had walked away from that battle alive.

The ladies, Dorea Corvina Potter and Augusta Longbottom, were the first to discover the attack, finding both their husbands dead upon their return to the manor along with the six bodies of the dead Death Eaters left behind. Both, being distraught, had instantly handed down the mantles of their family to their only sons. Dorea did not survive to see the new year, as her sorrow seemed to quickly turn the tides on her already poor health.

Having lost her husband and closest friend, Augusta sought out a life of solitude. This lasted until the night of November 3rd 1981. That night was the night that the Lestranges and Crouch jr. tortured Frank and Alice into insanity in an attempt to gain information about what happened to their master, Voldemort. With Frank and Alice incapacitated, and the chances of them ever healing being non-existant, she returned from her solitude with a vengeance. Taking up Regency of House Longbottom until Neville came of age she became a crude and heartless politician, fighting hard to see those who would attack the innocent hit with the hardest sentences the law allowed.

"Lord Potter, welcome to Longbottom Manor," the elderly woman said, her voice clear and unbroken with age. "I must say I was quite surprised when my grandson sent me a letter requesting a visit for you."

Harry smiled, bowing lightly from his hip, "Thank you, Lady Regent, for agreeing to see us on such short notice."

Augusta nodded, waving a hand at a nearby sofa. Taking the invitation Harry led his ladies to the seat, allowing them to sit before sitting between them carefully.

"May I introduce again, my lovely Betrotheds, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood."

Augusta nodded, introducing herself to the girls respectively. The girls seemed warm and polite, but there was a certain hardness to their eyes that the elderly woman very much appreciated. Her first judgment seemed more true than ever as she watched them constantly eyeing the room, especially the exits. They may be young, but she knew better than to ever underestimate this group. She hadn't survived so long alone on the Wizengamot by being a fool.

"Lady Regent, I am sure your time is valuable so I won't waste it dicing words with you. As you are aware, I have recently taken up my Lordship. As such I am required to either take up my seat in the Wizengamot or assign someone to act as my proxy therewith," Harry said, lifting a cup of tea from the saucer that had just appeared in front of him.

Augusta nodded slowly, refusing to show her shock at the suddenness of the comment. She was used to politicians who beat around the bush for hours before coming to the point, but here was an approach she very much could get behind, "Indeed, Lord Potter. I daresay your Lordship has been the center of many conversations lately."

Harry nodded, turning to Luna who took her queue to speak, "Lady Regent, it is at my suggestions that my husband-to-be has come to you for this conversation. I know that many find my father to be odd, rightly so most of the time, but being odd does not make one a fool. I have been the sole pair of ears that my father has to muse to ever since my mother's unfortunate accident, and he has never said a cross word about you."

Augusta eyed the younger girl carefully now as she spoke, "I see. So you thought I could help your betrothed decide who to choose as his proxy?"

Harry shook his head, "Not entirely, Lady Regent. Hermione, if you would?"

Hermione nodded before reaching into her robes and withdrawing a sheaf of papers. Placing them on the table for the Lady Regent to look at she explained them, "These are copies of the votes cast by each Wizengamot member over the last five years. If you read them carefully, and watch how votes change from time to time, one can practically see the alliances and, no doubt, bribes that come and go. I've reviewed them carefully, Lady Regent, and I assure you I have a better understanding of the trends than my age would suggest."

Looking skeptical the Lady Regent glanced over the papers carefully. Occasionally certain names would be highlighted, or notations made, and following the highlights by color a clear pattern could indeed be discerned. Depending on how you looked at things the Wizengamot could largely be broken down into four groups.

First, there was Dumbledore's group; a staunch and powerful block of votes that largely voted for any bills backed by Dumbledore himself. Being the Chief Warlock, Dumbledore could not directly vote for or against a bill, but a soft-spoken word about any bill saw this group rallying to vote for it.

Second were the Neutrals, their votes typically went for anything that could earn them money. They also were the easiest group to be bought, as they largely didn't care one way or another for any bill that didn't directly affect their profits.

Third were the Purebloods, as Hermoine called them, and it was headed by Lord Nott. Augusta smirked at the note that said it was rightfully headed by Lucius Malfoy, at least before his death the previous week. This group's motives were simple and direct, any bill that impeded Muggle or Muggleborn rights would quickly be backed by the group.

Lastly were the Conservatives, a group that Augusta herself was happy to be included in. This group did show tendencies to vote for any bill that gave more rights to Muggles and Muggleborn, so long as it didn't affect the long-standing traditions of their world. Cross referencing the color coded highlights, it also showed the least altered voting scale, meaning that they probably saw far fewer bribes than even Dumbledore's group.

"Miss Granger, I daresay this is the most thorough and correct assessment I have ever seen of the Wizengamot. There are some who would see you killed for even possessing papers like these, as it does indeed show clear indications of bribery. Not proof mind you, but enough that any idiot could draw their own answers. I would not suggest showing that to anybody else," Augusta said, placing the papers back on the table. Hermione beamed at the praise, before stowing them back in her robes.

Harry leaned forward, speaking clearly, "As you can see, Lady Regent, I have a fair idea of the political climate as it sits. What Hermione didn't tell you, was that she has more than a dozen similar sets of files. That file only clearly showed the bribery and sudden changes in voting that occur, but others are similarly built to show other trends. Such as Votes for Reform, Muggle rights, Muggleborn rights, Pureblood rights, Tit for Tat, and finally, and perhaps most importantly for our discussion, Prison sentencing.

"Following Hermione's projections and trends, I can clearly see the climate as it stands, and I admit I find it inadequate. If the world continues as it is today then by the time my generation comes into power there won't be a government left for us to vote in."

Augusta's eyes widened at the trio of grim faces across from her, "You're talking about treason, young man!"

Harry shook his head, ignoring the loss of decorum by the older woman, "No, Lady Regent, I'm only talking about reform. Can you deny that if the current climate continues then in another twenty years the Muggleborn will barely be allowed to go to Hogwarts, never mind have meaningful jobs?"

Augusta frowned as she thought over his words, "That is a possible outcome yes…"

Harry nodded, glad for any semblance of understanding as he spoke, "I didn't ask for this meeting to get your help in finding a proxy, Lady Regent. I asked because I have already chosen my proxy, and wanted to be clear in my choice."

"Lady Regent," Hermione said jumping into the conversation. "It is clear to us that you have no qualms about Muggles or Muggleborn. Time and time again you have voted for bills that aid them, while voting against bills that harm them. Not a single time has your voting been swayed to one side or another."

"When it comes to criminal cases you like to see swift, decisive and harsh penalties for those who break our laws. Your stance on the Imperius curse alone proves that. We know, and many others ignore, the fact that some not so innocent people have slipped through the cracks of the justice system," Luna added.

"At the end of the day, I can trust the Potter votes to no other. I would, if you decline, be forced to vote them myself. This is something I hope to avoid, as I would much prefer to focus my attention on my studies and the rebuilding of my house," Harry said, looking almost pleadingly at the older witch.

Augusta was stunned. In all her years she had never seen such a well thought out and complete argument. Hearing it come from three teenagers only furthered her near disbelief in this conversation. It was clear in an instant that this group would be the future of the wizarding world, and for the first time in ages, she held a small glimmer of hope for the future.

"I see… Lord Potter, I thank you for this meeting, and while I agree with your aims and motives I do wonder exactly what you hope to accomplish. Even with the Potter votes I doubt that much change would occur."

Harry nodded, a grim smile creasing his lips, "Lady Regent, there is a Muggle saying that I feel is quite apt in describing my motives here, 'Rome wasn't built in a day'. I don't expect change to happen tomorrow, nor the next day, but I do suspect change _will_ happen. This is simply my attempt at laying the first brick."

Augusta smiled broadly, for the first time her face showing true emotion, "Indeed, Lord Potter, with such charismatic people such as yourselves to ensure it does, who am I to argue?"

Harry's answering smile was just as broad, "Lady Regent, if you're going to be casting the Potter Votes, then I insist you call me Harry. I see us being staunch allies in the near future, and frankly I'll have enough of this propriety in the chambers."

Augusta laughed in a way she hadn't thought possible in years, "Young man, you must allow me to tell you some stories about your grandfather. He would have liked you very much, I do believe."

* * *

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed and please don't forget to leave me a review. Your thoughts and opinions mean a lot to me, even those that tell me I'm a complete idiot for doing something one way or another. I will note that the VERY common idea that individual magical trace can be tracked doesn't hold up in my world here. In Canon the only thing ever said is that Magic leaves traces, not that the traces can be traced to a particular magic user. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
